A República
by Lunna Kawaii
Summary: Eles passaram na prova de bolsas do Konoha Gakuen, uma da melhores escolas do mundo. Tudo parecia perfeito, até surgir a brilhante idéia de onze jovens montarem uma república. CAPÍTULO QUATRO, ON!
1. A REPÚBLICA

**Sumário: **Eles passaram na prova de bolsas para a melhor escola do Japão, se mudaram para Tókio e com a 'pequena' ajuda de custo fornecida pela escola precisam arranjar um lugar para morar. Nada muito complicado, até surgir a brilhante idéia de dez adolescentes dividirem uma mansão de luxo.

**Rate: **M, por vocabulário inadequado e cenas fortes que podem aparecer no enredo. Tirem as crianças da sala e se beber não dirija.

**

* * *

**

**Eles entraram na melhor escola do Japão.**

- Ah! Eu não acredito, a gente tá dentro!  
- Dentro? Dentro do que? Não me diga que vamos ser convidadas pra aquela festa de mascaras super badalada e...  
- Não seja sonsa! A gente passou na prova pro Konoha Gakuen!  
- Mentira!  
- Verdade!  
- Mentira!  
- Mas que merda, você bebeu?  
- AH, NÓS VAMOS PRA TÓKIO!

**Passar na prova foi um grande desafio.**

- Eu estudei pra essa prova o ano todo pra esse Baka que nem sabe quem é Shakespeare passar na minha frente, dá pra alguém me matar agora, por favor?  
- Que drama Sasuke, você passou de qualquer jeito.  
- Com DOIS pontos a menos que o cara mais burro que eu conheço, porra Naruto, como você conseguiu?  
- Eu chutei.  
- O QUE?  
- Que foi? Era múltipla escolha.  
- AH!

**Agora eles terão que estudar...**

- Sabe qual é a melhor parte de ir pra Tóquio?  
- hun...  
- Mulheres cara, mulheres!

**E estudar...**

- Quem é ele?  
- É o Kakashi, professor de Literatura...  
- Gostoso!  
- Que isso garota?  
- Eu uso uma linguagem mais apropriada se quiser... Ele é fisicamente atraente.

...  
- A qual é? Ele é uma delícia mesmo!

**Pra se darem bem na vida.**

- Acho que vou virar ator pornô.  
- Legal cara, tá falando sério?  
- Não. Mas seria legal.  
- É, seria sim.

**Só havia um pequeno problema...**

- Nem acredito, a gente tá em Tóquio! AH!  
- AH!  
- AHHH!

- Legal, e agora?

**Eles estavam em uma das maiores metrópoles do mundo... **

- Olha só o tamanho desses prédios!  
- Cara, tem mais de dez avenidas só aqui...  
- Ei, onde é que a gente tá?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia.  
- Kuso.

**E precisavam de um lugar para ficar...**

- A escola disponibiliza 800 dólares para os bolsistas pagarem o aluguel e mais uma ajuda de custo de 1000 dólares...  
- Eles pagam 1800 dólares pra gente estudar aqui?  
- Parece que sim!  
- Obrigada senhor, Alá, Buda, Yemanjá, qualquer entidade existente!  
- Bem, vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava!

**Uma proposta...**

- Olha isso cara...  
- Você lê o jornal da escola? Baka!  
- Presta atenção Dobe!  
- Tá, que foi?  
- Parece que duas garotas estão querendo formar uma república, e estão procurando gente pra dividir uma mansão aqui perto.  
- Mansão é?

**Quase perfeita...**

- Essa casa é demais.  
- Olha o tamanho dessa Piscina...  
- Isso tem mais quartos que um hotel!  
- Jacuzzi...  
- Eu to no paraíso!

**Bem, QUASE!**

- Não deve ser tão difícil assim dividir uma casa com mais nove pessoas certo?  
- Fale por si mesmo.

**Vai deixar tudo de cabeça pra baixo**

- AHHHH!  
- Caramba! E-Eu não sabia que você tava no banho...  
- Não, ESPERA!  
- Como é que é?  
- Uma barata, bem ali...

- MATA AGORA!

**A REPÚBLICA**

* * *

Olá pessoinhas criativas,  
Como devem saber essa é uma Fafiction de fichas,  
O pequeno trailer acima é só pra ter uma idéia de como será a história, eu escrevi sem saber os personagens que iriam participar.  
Bem, eu vou escolher **no máximo 6 fichas**, não consigo trabalhar bem com mais que isso sem fazer uma grande bagunça, então vamos manter o nível, certo?  
Quero fichas masculinas também ok?  
Agora chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa:

* * *

**Nome/Sobrenome:** _Nessa ordem, por favor, pra não fazer confusão._

**Apelido:** _Não obrigatório._

**Nacionalidade:** _A escola é em Tókio, mas seu personagem pode ser de qualquer lugar do mundo, contanto que saiba falar japonês._

**Idade:** _Até 18 anos._

**Aniversário e signo:**

**Ano: **_1º, 2º ou 3º._

**Aparência:** _Seu personagem pode ter olho vermelho, canino afiado, íris de gato, cabelo colorido, piercing no mamilo, o que você quiser! Só algumas dicas: É difícil trabalhar com gente feia, sorry; Não poupe detalhes, não adianta falar que é morena alta e sexy, eu quero muitos detalhes pra conseguir visualizar bem seu personagem pra poder escrever sobre ele; Tente colocar características únicas no seu personagem, que diferencie ele dos outros, que chame atenção, como os citados acima (sem precisar ser tão extravagante, haha)._

**Personalidade:** _Criatividade é o segredo, use-a, assim como existe gente de todo jeito você pode fazer seu personagem do jeito que você quiser, solta a imaginação aí man. Ah, DETALHES são super importantes aqui, diga como seu personagem se comporta, como ele lida com os sentimentos e tudo mais, quanto mais detalhes mais eu conheço seu personagem e fica mais fácil escrever e inventar situações com ele._

**Estilo:** _Roupas que usa (não precisa montar look's, apenas me dizer que tipo de roupa seu personagem gosta de usar); maquiagem; acessórios; tudo conta._

**História:**

**Afinidades:** _Não obrigatório. Aqui você pode colocar se gostaria que seu personagem fosse melhor amigo ou andasse com certo personagem do anime, ou se ele detesta ou não vai com a cara de algum, é só dizer aqui._

**Frase mais usada:** _Não obrigatório._

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Medos, fobias ou fraquezas:**

**Hobbies, manias, vícios:**

**Sonhos, ambições, objetivos:**

**Matéria Preferida / Matéria que odeia:**

**Atividades extracurriculares:** _Musica; Dança, Culinária, Fotografia; Artes marciais; Pintura; Clube de Estudos; ou qualquer outra coisa que sua criatividade puder inventar_

**Par:** _Lista dos disponíveis lá em baixo, selecione pelo menos dois e coloque em ordem de preferência. Pode colocar se quiser uma ficha também._

**Musica tema:** _Uma pra sua personagem e uma para o casal._

**Primeira impressão que você teve dele:**

**Primeira impressão que ele teve de você:**

**Como vocês agem quando estão perto:**

**Cena:** _Não é obrigatório e mesmo que você a faça, posso não utilizar na fic, mas é um bom jeito de eu poder ver como você gostaria que fosse a relação entre eles._

**Aceita cenas fortes?:** _É sexo mesmo gente, quase certeza ter hentai (como eu nunca escrevi hentai, mas acho legal, quero testar, mas não posso garantir que vai ficar bom, ok?). Aqui você pode falar também se seu personagem já é experiente no assunto, se é dominador, se é cheio de hormônios incontroláveis e sabe o que fazer ou se é virgem, morre de vergonha, tem medo e tudo mais. Não faça cerimônia nos detalhes, vai me ajudar a escrever melhor e não sair tão ruim quanto eu estou imaginando. Juro que vou fazer o possível pra ficar ótimo._

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**Posso submeter seus personagens a QUALQUER situação?:**_ Ninguém vai morrer, e quem declarar acima que não aceita cenas fortes seus personagens não participarão de cenas de sexo... Fora isso você permite que eu faça qualquer coisa com seu personagem?_

**Alguma dúvida?:**

-x-

Obs: Os campos que estão declarados como 'não obrigatórios' – e apenas estes - não vão prejudicar em nada aos que não preencherem ok?

**Pares:  
**Naruto: 2º Ano; 17 anos.  
Sasuke: 2º ano; 17 anos.  
Gaara: 2º ano; 16 anos.  
Sasori: 3º ano; 18 anos.  
Itachi: 3º ano; 18 anos.  
Kakashi: Professor de Literatura; 22 anos.  
Ino: 2º ano; 17 anos.  
Sakura: 2º ano; 17 anos.  
Hinata: 2º ano; 16 anos.

-x-

Bom gente é isso, espero receber várias fichas.  
Bem, dependendo da quantidade de fichas que eu receber volto em dois ou três dias com os escolhidos.  
Se não coloco os primeiros e abro vagas por mais alguns dias.  
Até lá então, Beijoos.


	2. FICHAS FECHADAS

FINALMENTE, Lunna voltou \o/

Eu pensei que escolher as fichas seria uma tarefa bem menos árdua e difícil, acreditem!  
No começo eu fiquei meio preocupada por não receber fichas no estilo que eu queria, atualizei algumas vezes pra ver se recebia mais fichas e quando eu já estava pensando em me virar do jeito que tava... BUM!

Recebi várias fichas lindas, o que me deu mais dor de cabeça pra não escolher mais do que eu posso lidar.

**

* * *

****Eu sei que a maioria vai direto averiguar os escolhidos antes de ler tudo isso, mas espero que todos voltem ou leiam primeiramente o que eu tenho a dizer.**

Primeiramente eu queria agradecer a **todos** os que colaboraram gastando seu precioso tempo para criar um personagem, eu não esperava receber tantas fichas e fiquei realmente muito contente, muito obrigada mesmo a todos vocês.  
Bem, eu sou uma pessoa super perfeccionista e sincera, talvez os meus critérios pra escolher as fichas tenham sido meio duros, mas eu deixei bem claro o tipo de personagem que eu queria e era basicamente o seguinte: Eu deixei vocês totalmente livres pra soltar a imaginação, mas enfatizei **muito, **que eu precisava de **muitos detalhes e originalidade**, principalmente detalhes, porque é assim que eu conheço o personagem e consigo criar situações com ele.  
Grande parte dos que não foram escolhidos foi ou por falta de informação na ficha, ou porque eu não consegui encaixar o personagem no enredo da história.  
Eu peço desculpas, tiveram sim várias fichas maravilhosas que me deu dor no coração de não aceitar, mas foi preciso!  
Seria impossível escrever bem uma história com mais de quinze personagens certo?  
Espero que compreendam e saibam que fizeram uma autora feliz e quase a deixaram maluca por ter que escolher xD

Mas por fim, o recado que não podia faltar: **FICHAS FECHADAS.  
**

* * *

Eu escolhi cinco personagens femininas, que me cativaram mais, e apenas uma masculina.  
Agora chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa:

**ESCOLHIDAS:  
**

**-x- **

**Kirye Tayomi  
**Autora: FranHyuuga  
Par: Gaara

_Querida, eu simplesmente adorei a Kirye! Fiquei animada de receber uma ficha tão boa assim logo de cara. Você foi a única que conseguiu me cativar com o que cabia em uma única Review, minha tara por detalhes é fogo, mas você conseguiu passar bem a 'essência' da personagem e eu gostei muito do jeito espalhafatoso e desinibido dela. Você conseguiu o Gaara, acredito que você tinha preferência pelo Sasuke, mas os irmãos Uchiha são muito concorridos, sabe como é né? Quase arranquei os cabelos pra decidir com quem eles ficariam. De qualquer forma, eu costumo ser um tanto imprevisível, todos podem esperar por triângulos, retângulos e todos os 'ângulos' amorosos possíveis, quem sabe a Tay não consegue uma casquinha dele ;)  
Parabéns, a vaga é sua._

**-x-**

**Miranda Aguilar Nakashima.  
**Autora: Lilly Angel88  
Par: Sasuke

_Haha, que novidade você por aqui hein Lilly? É claro que você entrou, eu amei a Mia de paixão embora eu tenha tido que ler várias vezes a personalidade dela pra realmente entender. De qualquer forma ela vai infernizar o Sasuke até dizer chega. Você tinha colocado Itachi em primeiro, mas quando eu li a relação com o par que você diz que o par dela é sério e tudo mais, não teve como, eu já tinha uma personalidade mais 'Rebelde sem calças' pro Itachi que não combinaria muito com o que você descreveu, em compensação você conseguiu um dos DISPUTADISSIMOS Uchiha's. Ufa.  
Parabéns, a vaga (obviamente) é sua, haha. _

**-x-  
**

**Catherine Vaughn  
**Autora: I. Kiryuu  
Par: Itachi

_WOW, surpresa? Aposto que sim. HAHA. Tá bom, você não está surpresa, já que já sabia, o que não tira a emoção da coisa. Eu simplesmente GAMEI nessa viciada em sexo, já bolei mil cenas pra ela, podemos dizer que ela vai APIMENTAR bastante as coisas. Cat conseguiu o par mais cobiçado de todos, e pode acreditar, ela fará muito bom proveito. Você deve ter tido um trabalho dos infernos pra fazer essa ficha maravilhosa, com tantos detalhes que eu simplesmente adoro, vou aproveitar tudo que você colocou na ficha dela e vai ser muitoo explorada!  
Parabéns, a vaga é sua :D (que surpresa, não? .-.) OIHEIOHEIOEHOI'_

**-x- **

**Hikari Tsubasa  
**Autora: Felt Morgan  
Par: Kakashi

_A Hikari é exatamente o que eu precisava para o Kakashi e para equilibrar um pouco a clima da casa com tantas personagens descontroladas, o jeito mais centrado dela veio bem a calhar pra sair da mesmice, eu amei a Fox, pode acreditar. A ficha está exatamente do jeito que eu pedi, original e cheia de detalhes, vou aproveitar muitas das suas sugestões e já pensei em várias cenas pra ela. __Parabéns, a vaga é sua. _

**-x- **

**Alexia Carter**  
Autora: Anne Scarlet  
Par: Naruto

_SUA MALUCA, por onde andou esse tempo todo? Eu estava esperando essa bendita ficha, já estava pensando que você não ia aparecer, e daí você me vem com essa tapa na cara! Céus, você não me mandou uma ficha, me mandou um LIVRO, I LOVE IT! Que mente criativa é essa? Merda garota, me ensina vai... IOEHIOEHOIEHO' Estava preocupada com quem seria o par do Naruto, recebi uma ficha muito boa pra ele, mas não estava conseguindo encaixá-la e isso tava me deixando desesperada... Ainda bem que você surgiu, e ele é todinho seu.  
Parabéns sua tarada, desmiolada, você tá dentro gata *-*  
_  
**-x- **

**Edgar Emanuel Aveiro  
**autora: Shina(ponto)com  
Par: Hinata

_Eu sabia que você poderia fazer uma ficha maravilhosa igual a da Rosa pra mim, e surpresa, eu tava certa. Eu amei esse mulherengo, era exatamente o que eu tava precisando pra completar o time, uma ficha bem detalhada e acredito que vai ser bem fácild e escrever sobre o Ed. Eu tenho que agradecer a sua compreenção e por ter aceitado gastar seu tempo com mais uma ficha, eu sei que deve ter sido trabalhoso, mas acredite, vou fazer muito bom proveito dele. _  
_Parabéns, a vaga é sua, claro (: _

* * *

Ufa, aí estão!  
As maravilhosas fichas escolhidas, parabéns a todas.  
Agradeço, e peço desculpas mais uma vez aos que tentaram, mas não entraram.  
e agora eu tenho alguns pequenos avisos as escolhidas:

**1º **Os pares descritos podem **não ser fixos **e a mente maluca que aqui vos fala pode fazer muitas voltas e reviravoltas no enredo antes que sua personagem se assente, mas vejam isso como uma forma de tirar uma casquinha dos outros gostosos ok? ;)

**2º **Todas vocês, claro, farão parte da república, e seus respectivos pares também (Com exceção do Kakashi que é um professor) e serão na verdade ONZE moradores da república: Hinata; Kirye; Miranda; Catherine; Hikari; Alexia; Naruto; Sasuke; Gaara; Itachi e Edgar. Como devem ter percebido, das personagens femininas originais só está Hinata na república, isso porque a maioria das meninas disse que tinha afinidade com ela e a personalidade dela é bem oposta a da maioria das outras então ela vai complementar a trupe. As outras devem sim aparecer, assim como outros dos garotos, mas apenas não farão parte da República.

**3º **Essa trama será **bem HOT!** E embora não eu não vá escrever senas de sexo Yaoi e Yuri, pretendo sim escrever cenas de beijo (lê-se pegas) entre personagens de mesmo sexo... Quero que me digam se vocês escolhidas aceitam ou não participar de tais cenas.

**4º** Pretendo fazer uma história **muito interativa** com vocês, queridas autoras das fichas escolhidas... Estarei constantemente pedindo opinião e sugerindo cenas a vocês, quero fazer diferente das outras fanfiction de fichas onde vocês só fazem a personagem e entregam na mão da autora, pretendo que vocês tenham maior participação aqui, se quiserem claro.

**5º **POR FIM, sejam muito bem vindas A república, qualquer crítica, sugestão e a completa **sinceridade **de vocês sobre o que estão achando da história será muito bem vinda e estou esperando por isso!

Bem pessoal, isso é tudo por enquanto, estarei esperando apenas meu personagem surpresa que vai completar o time pra começar a escrever,  
Já tenho várias cenas na minha cabeça e acredito que será fácil escrever essa história,  
Mas quero avisar desde agora que procuro escrever da melhor forma que posso, e isso leva um certo tempo,  
Não esperem por capítulos rápidos demais ok?

Quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn:  
**lunnacamargo(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**  
Beijos, Lunna Kawaii.


	3. Caminhos Cruzados

**Sumário:** Eles passaram na prova de bolsas para a melhor faculdade do Japão, se mudaram para Tókio e com a 'pequena' ajuda de custo fornecida pela escola precisam arranjar um lugar para morar. Nada muito complicado, até surgir a brilhante idéia de dez adolescentes dividirem uma mansão de luxo.

**Rate: **M, por vocabulário inadequado e cenas fortes que podem aparecer no enredo. Tirem as crianças da sala e se beber não dirija.

* * *

_"O caminho é este, tem pedra, tem sol, tem bandido, mocinho, tem você amando, tem você sozinho, é só escolher: ou vai, ou fica." _

**A REPÚBLICA**

Por: Lunna Kawaii

Capítulo um - Caminhos cruzados.

**7 de Maio, Sexta-Feira, Konoha Gakuen, 7:00h AM.**

O sinal tocou iniciando mais um dia letivo no Konoha Gakuen, um renomado colégio de Tóquio, não apenas por possuir um dos melhores métodos de ensino em padrões mundiais, mas também por contar com grande apoio financeiro do governo Japonês que disponibiliza 20% de vagas para bolsistas tornando-a também a escola de alto nível mais acessível e concorrida do mundo. Aqueles que passam na prova de bolsa do Konoha Gakuen ganham não apenas uma boa formação, mas também apoio financeiro de mil e oitocentos dólares mensais para se manterem em Tókio e assegurarem seus estudos, além de um futuro promissor garantido. Vários jovens pelo mundo todo passam anos se preparando e estudando para a prova que pode mudar suas vidas. Outros apenas pagam propinas para que um resultado absurdamente alto surja em suas provas entregues em branco milagrosamente, assim como Catherine Vaughn.

- Eu ainda acho que não vai dar certo Cat – Murmurou a garota morena olhando apreensiva para o Jornal que tinha irmãos – Convidar estranhos pra morar com a gente, e-eu não sei...

- Shiu Hinata! Mas que mania irritante de achar que nada vai dar certo, cruzes! – Cat respondeu irritada revirando os olhos e logo tomou o jornal das mãos da amiga – Olhe de novo, está perfeito...

Hinata olhou preocupada para a amiga, pra ela lhe parecia uma completa loucura essa idéia de colocar um anúncio no jornal da escola dizendo que pretendiam formar uma república, mas quando Catherine colocava algo na cabeça não havia quem conseguisse fazê-la parar. Bem, pelo menos Hinata nunca conseguiu, jamais tivera coragem de contrariá-la. Cat andava sensualmente pelos corredores com sua saia de pregas curtíssimas que deixavam a mostra grande parte do corpo perfeito e escultural, quase todos paravam a sua volta como se estivessem na presença de uma celebridade ou uma entidade divida, ela conseguia ser adorada sem dirigir uma única palavra a ninguém, simplesmente pelo magnetismo de poder ao seu redor. Apesar da diferença absurdamente drástica de personalidade, por incrível que pareça, sua melhor amiga é nada mais que Hyuuga Hinata, a garota tímida, recalcada e puritana do clube de matemática. Elas são opostos completos, mas andam sempre grudadas, como Yin e Yang.

- Vai saber que tipo de gente pode aparecer e...

- Hei Cat – Hinata foi cortada pela aparição súbita de um garoto que jamais vira antes, parado a poucos centímetros de Catherine. – Você tá uma delícia hoje heim? - Ele sorriu se aproximando mais, fazendo com que a garota desse um passo atrás se encostando a parede de armários. Ela apertou os orbes de um azul demasiadamente claro, sem demonstrar nenhum interesse, quase parecendo entediada. Isso pareceu constrangê-lo um pouco, ele não falou nada por alguns segundos, mas logo retomou a ousadia apoiando o braço no armário atrás de Cat e se inclinando mais sobre ela – Sabe, hoje é seu dia de sorte.

- É mesmo? – Fez pouco caso, o tom de sua voz completamente desinteressado e o semblante de superioridade que faria qualquer um perder a compostura. Hinata reprimiu um risinho baixo com a mão, o rapaz era bonito, mas ela conhecia Catherine muito bem e ele definitivamente não era pro bico dela. Sentiu pena do atrevido por um momento, mas era cômico vê-lo sem graça depois de chegar com tanta pose.

- É, eu vou... er – O ar de 'Sou boa demais pra você' que emanava dos olhos de Catherine era infalível, o coitado já estava até engasgando de tanto nervosismo – Te levar pra sair, hoje a noite, que tal?

Ele disse rápido demais e Cat começou a rir descaradamente na frente do pobre coitado, ele ficou parado com cara de bobo, coçou a nuca e olhou para os lados sem graça, até que ela se recompôs, respirou fundo e então sorriu de um jeito sexy pra ele, aproximando perigosamente seus lábios carnudos e bem contornados de seu ouvido.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, baby – disse com voz rouca e só pra deixá-lo com o gostinho do que jamais teria amenos que por um milagre viesse a se tornar um guitarrista famoso ou quem sabe um ator de cinema, ela mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha fazendo-o tremer dos pés a cabeça antes de empurrá-lo bruscamente para o lado e sair andando.

Cat quase engasgando de tanto rir carregou a Hyuuga pelo braço até o fim do corredor. Hinata também achava graça do nervosismo dos garotos que vinham abordá-la, mas sentia pena deles também, Catherine era no mínimo cruel, ainda podia ouvir os amigos do tal garoto zombando dele, a vida social dele não voltaria a ser a mesma depois disso. Os corredores começavam a esvaziar, os alunos indo para suas respectivas salas.

- Viu isso Hinata? Ele teve a coragem de dizer que era meu dia de sorte – Riu mais uma vez antes de se recompor – Patético.

- Você d-deveria ser mais amável Cat – Hinata ficava apreensiva em dizer uma frase com 'deveria' pra Catherine, que era tão segura de si.

- Não é preciso ser amável quando se tem isso Hinata – Disse apertando descaradamente os seios fartos da amiga, fazendo-a ficar púrpura de tão encabulada. Hinata não conseguia se acostumar ao jeito desinibido da melhor amiga, mesmo com a convivência de anos Cat sempre a deixava constrangida – Você devia tentar, um decote abriria portas na sua vida querida.

- N-não seja b-boba! Acho melhor irmos pra aula antes que fiquemos pra fora da sala. – Disse olhando em volta, sempre ficava preocupada quando os corredores começavam a esvaziar, isso queria dizer que os professores já estavam se encaminhando para as salas e era melhor correr.

- Certo, então está combinado, hoje a noite conheceremos os novos moradores da mansão.

- Nós não devíamos ter colocado esse anúncio, podemos dizer que foi um engano – Tentou fazer com que a amiga desistisse da idéia pela última vez – Dividir a casa com tanta gente... Com garotos! – arfou como se fosse uma idéia absurda – E se aparecer algum tipo de tarado? – Esse era seu último argumento, então fez sua melhor cara de medo, não foi preciso muito esforço já que a idéia realmente a apavorou.

- Se for um tarado gostoso, ótimo! – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – Quem sabe ele não tire a virgindade pelo menos da sua boca, já está mais do que na hora. – alfinetou fazendo a Hyuuga corar novamente, o fato de Hinata ser virgem e nunca ter beijado, lhe parecia tão inaceitável quanto a idéia de sexo casual era absurda para ela.

- CATHERINE! – Repreendeu com as faces queimando. Ficava extremamente envergonhada quando Cat falava sobre assuntos íntimos de forma tão natural, ela se sentia boba, mas ainda assim sua mente não conseguia aceitar as idéias liberais da amiga.

- Não precisa surtar – Revirou os olhos – Te vejo depois.

Catherine despediu-se com um beijo no rosto e seguiu para sua sala, havia ficado muito irritada quando descobriu que não ficaria na mesma sala que Hinata, mas depois acabou achando uma boa idéia, as duas já passavam tempo demais juntas, era bom um pouco de espaço. Estava animada em dividir a mansão, apesar de ser admirada por muitos dos alunos do Konoha Gakuen, não era realmente próxima de quase ninguém, o que em geral não lhe incomodava em nada, mas poderia ser muito interessante dividir uma mansão com outros adolescentes, a imagem de festas, bebidas e tudo o mais se formava em sua mente e ela adorava isso. E quem sabe não conseguia uma 'presa' em potencial pra se divertir um pouco.

É, era definitivamente uma ótima idéia.

* * *

- Sasuke, olha isso!

Naruto entrou na sala sacudindo um monte de papéis animadamente e andando apressado até o garoto moreno sentado sobre uma das mesas. Ele parecia não estar escutando já que estava com fones de ouvido ou apenas estava ignorando o loiro. Provavelmente a segunda opção. Ele lançou um olhar entediado para o garoto que agora estava sua frente quase esfregando a página do jornal da escola na sua cara.

- Você lê a porcaria do jornal da escola? Baka. – Disse afastando o jornal que estava tampando sua visão, encontrando o semblante irritado de Naruto.

Não era nenhuma novidade que o jornal da escola só tinha reportagens chatas com professores e profissionais da educação, quase ninguém realmente o lia, então que raio de informação tão importante Naruto tentava lhe mostrar com tanta empolgação? Provavelmente alguma porcaria sobre as lideres de torcida ou talvez algo relativo ao time de basquete. Se fosse os segundo caso talvez pudesse ser realmente importante, já que ambos faziam parte do time.

- Presta atenção Dobe! – Continuou emburrado – Parece que duas garotas do segundo ano estão querendo montar uma república...

- E que diabos tenho eu a ver com isso?

- ORAS, você é lerdo ou só está se fazendo? – O Uzumaki dramatizava gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos abanando o jornal e chamando a atenção de quase todos no local – Deve ser o máximo morar em uma república, você nunca pensou nisso?

- Hum – murmurou o moreno. Com anos de convivência o loiro podia interpretar esse 'hum' como sinal de interesse.

- É em uma mansão aqui perto, aqui está dizendo pra os interessados irem lá hoje a noite.

- Mansão soa bem. Certo, a gente passa lá. Quem são as garotas?

- Hinata Hyuuga da outra sala e... – O loiro lançou um sorriso malicioso para o amigo – A Catherine.

- SASUKE!

O moreno rolou os olhos ao ouvir a voz aguda e eufórica - e em sua opinião extremamente irritante - acompanhada do som de salto batendo no chão se aproximando, a idéia da república fugiu de sua mente enquanto ele pensava em uma boa desculpa para sair dali. Sakura e Ino pararam em frente aos dois rapazes sorrindo radiantes, o moreno ficava se perguntado de onde Naruto e elas conseguiam tirar tanto ânimo às sete horas da manhã.

- A gente tava procurando vocês – começou a loira – Itachi pediu pra avisar que vai ter treino do time de basquete hoje a noite.

Ambas eram líderes de torcida, assim como Catherine que a propósito não as suportava. Inegavelmente o sentimento era recíproco. A união do grupo de líderes de torcida que geralmente se vê nos filmes colegiais não se aplica muito ao Konoha Gakuen onde umas pisam em cima das outras pra chegar ao topo da pirâmide, literalmente. Sasuke fez uma careta, se tinha alguém que conseguia irritá-lo mais que Ino e Sakura, esse alguém era o irmão mais velho, Itachi. Ele se achava o máximo com toda aquela pose de rebeldia e o fato de ter se tornado capitão do time de basquete inflou ainda mais seu ego. A vontade de Sasuke era poder tirar aquele sorriso cínico do rosto dele com os punhos, mas ao contrário disso, era obrigado a aturá-lo. O Uchiha mais novo nunca se conformou com o fato de o irmão ter passado na prova de bolsas do Konoha Gakuen também, mas a explicação era simples, ele queria ir pra Tókio e pra isso precisava passar na prova. Embora nunca tenha dado a mínima para estudos, Itachi era um prodígio e com um pouco de estudo foi fácil pra ele. Não é segredo pra ninguém que os irmãos Uchiha vivem se desentendendo e procurando maneiras de provar que são melhores que o outro.

- Diga a ele que a gente não pode vir – Sasuke respondeu seco, o loiro concordou com a cabeça, afinal eles iriam até a tal mansão naquela noite.

- Sasuke-kun – Ino fez beicinho se fingindo magoada e puxou Sasuke pela blusa pra mais perto, mas antes que seu nariz tocasse o dele, ele lhe segurou pelos pulsos fazendo com que o soltasse. A loira apenas sorriu de canto, não desistiria dele assim tão fácil.

Sasuke estaria mentindo se dissesse que ela não o atraia, Ino era linda, pra não dizer perfeita, o padrão de beleza que qualquer garota faria tudo pra ter. Já havia se rendido aos charmes da loira várias vezes, ela sabia seduzir e entre quatro paredes podia levar qualquer homem ao delírio. Mas era isso, nada mais. Faltava-lhe personalidade. Ino fazia o tipo fácil, não representava nenhum desafio, em poucos meses já se dizia completamente apaixonada por ele, se jogava aos seus pés, não se dava o menor valor, não possuía dialogo e tudo isso que lhe faltava por dentro tornava sua aparência muito menos interessante. Além de que Sasuke não era do tipo que passa mais de alguns dias com a mesma garota, nisso se assemelha muito ao irmão, até agora nenhuma delas fora capaz de prender sua atenção por muito tempo, ele gostava do desafio, da conquista, quando se torna fácil demais ou alcança seu objetivo, já não lhe interessava mais e isso lhe deixava com fama de mulherengo.

- Vocês deviam vir, vai ter treino da torcida hoje – Sakura por sua vez fez questão de colar o corpo ao de Naruto que ao contrário do moreno completamente apático sorriu maliciosamente para a garota de cabelos róseos – A gente podia sair depois.

Sakura havia passado muito tempo correndo atrás de Sasuke, mas acabou percebendo que havia um belo pedaço de mau caminho loiro bem ao seu lado. Naruto tem um charme diferente, na verdade oposto ao do moreno, é expansivo e extrovertido além das características físicas completamente nada parecidas, mas tão sexy e galante quanto o Uchiha, também chamava a atenção das garotas por onde passava até mesmo por seu jeito mais felino. Desde que a rosada percebeu isso, eles vêm se 'esbarrando' (lê-se pegando) pelos cantos, nada muito sério já que apesar de ver certo charme exótico em Sakura, Naruto não tenha deixado de lado suas conquistas.

- Vejam só, as vadias estão no cio.

Ino e Sakura se afastaram dos garotos lançando olhares mortais para Catherine que estava parada ao lado com um sorrisinho maldoso, quase dava pra ver as faíscas quando elas se encaravam. Sakura e Ino a odiavam não somente por ela conseguir qualquer garoto que quisesse em um estalar de dedos, mas também por ser chefe das líderes de torcida, coisa que ambas sempre desejaram. Catherine não as suportava por conseguirem ser tão irritantes, até a voz delas lhe dava nos nervos.

- O que você quer? – Sukura respondeu seca.

- Não vou poder vir hoje a noite, por isso não haverá treino da torcida – Cat brincava com as unhas enquanto falava sem muito interesse, aquelas garotas não tinham o mínimo de personalidade, viviam ás sombras das pessoas que realmente faziam acontecer, não gostava de perder tempo com esse tipo de gente sem conteúdo.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Foi a vez da loira dizer mau humorada – Se não pode vir o problema é seu...

- Mas eu sou a CHEFE das lideres de torcida se vocês se esqueceram – Cat disse com ar superior fazendo as outras duas se morderem de raiva – Sem mim não há treino, ponto.

- ARR! Tanto faz – Ino estava tão vermelha de raiva que parecia que ia soltar fogo pela boca a qualquer momento, ela agarrou o braço de Sakura e saiu batendo o pé – Vamos embora Sakura, eu tenho alergia a piranhas.

Catherine riu esnobe e logo se virou caminhando até seu lugar no fundo da sala. Naruto cutucou Sasuke com o braço e assoviou de forma discreta observando descaradamente o rebolado sensual do quadril da garota e o moreno sorriu maliciosamente. Logo depois disso a Professora Kurenai de biologia chegou para dar a primeira aula e todos seguiram para seus lugares.

**

* * *

**

**Konoha Gakuen, 8:30 AM. **

Suspirou. No geral gostava do ambiente escolar, mas aulas do campo de exatas conseguiam deixá-la entediada. Não que tirasse notas ruins, muito pelo contrário, era aluna modelo em praticamente todas as matérias, só que tinha um gosto maior por aquelas que a levavam a divagar, refletir sobre o assunto ou despertassem sua curiosidade, matemática era muito preto no branco, eram fórmulas, não havia o que se discutir, apenas se seguia o pré-estabelecido... Dava-lhe sono. Estava cansada de ouvir o que já estava careca de saber, desejou estar em uma roda de poker bebendo e curtindo com os amigos. Alguns tinham a impressão errada de que por ser muito inteligente e ter gosto por estudos Hikari Tsubasa era uma santa, longe disso, quem a conhece sabe bem que ela adora uma boa noitada e não dispensa a oportunidade de ir a festas com os amigos, afinal adolescência é pra isso mesmo, atos impensados, sentimentos intensos, novas experiências.

O professor Asuma pediu que usassem o resto da aula pra resolver a lista de exercícios valendo nota que ele havia entregado na semana anterior, no mesmo instante que ele terminou de falar os alunos começaram a conversar e juntar carteiras, a maioria só iria bater papo e deixar os exercícios pra fazer em cima da hora, como era de se esperar de um grupo de adolescentes. Asuma apenas se sentou tranquilamente mascando seu chiclete, isso o distraía da vontade de fumar um bom cigarro, já que na escola obviamente não o podia fazer. Hikari já havia terminado e revisado todos os exercícios um dia depois de tê-los recebido, não gostava de deixar obrigações pendentes, preferia se ver livre das tarefas o mais rápido possível. Enquanto a agitação na sala aumentava se lembrou do jornal da escola que havia guardado na mochila mais cedo para ler quando tivesse tempo. A maioria dos alunos jogava seu exemplar fora assim que o recebia, Hikari também não o achava lá grande coisa, mas havia uma coluna em especial que lhe chamava a atenção e a fazia parar pra ler, as matérias sobre leitura escritas por seu professor de literatura, Hatake Kakashi.

Era apaixonada por leitura, gostava das sugestões e das criticas que o professor escrevia, além de que ele em si lhe chamava a atenção. Kakashi era jovem a ponto de ter mais afinidade com os alunos do que com seus colegas de trabalho, tinha um quê divertido e descontraído que nunca viu em outro professor, era assediado por grande parte – se não todas – das suas alunas pelo fato de ser inegavelmente atraente e sexy, não era segredo pra ninguém que ele até mesmo 'se envolvia' com algumas delas, nada muito sério pra não criar problema com a coordenação da escola. Além de tudo era dotado de uma inteligência invejável, sua aula prendia a atenção até mesmo dos mais rebeldes e desinteressados, não era a toa que com tão pouca idade já fosse professor de uma das melhores escolas do mundo. Estava dando apenas uma espiada no resto do jornal como de costume quando um anúncio lhe chamou a atenção. Duas garotas do segundo ano queriam montar uma república. Circulou o anúncio com uma caneta enquanto pensava sobre o assunto, desde que fora pra Tókio estava morando sozinha em um pequeno apartamento, o silêncio e o vazio as vezes lhe incomodava, poderia ser uma boa idéia a agitação de uma república, passaria lá pela noite como pedia o anúncio. Virou a folha do jornal voltando ao seu objetivo inicial.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, está lendo a matéria do Kakashi sensei? – a voz irônica lhe chamou a atenção, não percebeu quando o moreno se aproximou puxando a cadeira para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Ele indica ótimos livros... Livros são aquelas coisas com páginas e coisas escritas, acredito que você nunca tenha tocado em um – zombou com um sorrisinho cínico, sabia que o Uchiha era inteligente, mas completamente desinteressado.

- Prefiro tocar em coisas mais interessantes, se é que me entende – Sorriu malicioso descendo o olhar descaradamente para seus seios, Hikari fechou a cara e deu um leve tapa no queixo do moreno para que voltasse a lhe olhar nos olhos – Porque não para de bancar a santa, veste um top bem curto e agarra o professor de uma vez? Aposto que ele gostaria disso.

- Faça-me o favor Itachi! – Fechou o jornal e jogou-o em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito – Eu não quero agarrá-lo e nem preciso de um top pra chamar a atenção.

- Tem razão, vai chamar mais atenção se não estiver vestindo nada – Hikari fez cara de tédio, para Itachi tudo se resumia a sexo. Se assustou quando ele segurou seu queixo, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido perigosamente – Se precisar treinar suas técnicas de sedução, estarei a disposição Fox – Ele sussurrava com voz rouca e tentadora como se houvesse esquecido que estavam em uma sala de aula, o apelido se referia ao tom vermelho vibrante de seus cabelos, lembrava uma raposa – Se bem que você sabe o que fazer.

Hikari sorriu de canto se lembrando dos lábios do Uchiha mordendo seu pescoço, marcando seu colo - ainda não podia usar blusas com um decote maior por causa disso – as mãos em sua cintura, passeando por suas costas... Mordeu os lábios para conter um suspiro enquanto ele roçava a ponta do nariz na curva de seu pescoço. Itachi era inegavelmente sexy, sabia como deixar uma mulher sem ar só de olhá-la. Hikari se deixou levar pelo calor do momento quando estavam em uma festa na semana anterior e precisava dizer, o moreno fazia jus á fama que tinha. Mas ela não misturava as coisas, ele era um amigo, um amigo muito gostoso, mas só um amigo. Espalmou as mãos sobre o peito do moreno empurrando-o pra criar distância entre eles antes que alguém os notasse.

- Espero estar interrompendo alguma coisa – Sasori disse com voz irônica se sentando ao outro lado de Hikari.

- Só estava tentando fazer Fox gemer meu nome na frente da sala toda, nada de mais - Zombou o moreno e Hikari rolou os olhos.

- Me lembre de tentar isso algum dia – Respondeu o Akasuna malicioso, só para provocá-la.

- Vocês dois não fazem idéia de como são agradáveis – Hikari disse irônica, mas não se aborreceu com os comentários sórdidos dos colegas, eles costumavam ser assim sempre, já havia se acostumado.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou, Hikari saiu da sala rapidamente para entregar alguns livros na biblioteca que já estavam atrasados. Itachi notou um anúncio circulado no jornal que estava sobre a mesa da ruiva e ficou curioso, então o pegou para ler.

- Uma república é? – O moreno sorriu de canto, a idéia lhe parecia... Interessante.

* * *

- Não dá mais! – A morena e se levantou abruptamente – Ed, aquele lugar é insuportável, eu preciso de um apartamento, você vai ter que me ajudar a encontrar um...

Edgar suspirou, só a idéia de sair mais uma vez a procura de um apartamento com a amiga lhe cansava. Nenhum lhe agradava! Um era pequeno demais, outro era muito velho, outro cheirava a cigarros... Eles já haviam perdido horas procurando, simplesmente não existia o apartamento perfeito pra Miranda Aguilar Nakashima. Ela não queria admitir, mas no fundo, não era morar em um hotel que lhe incomodava, era morar sozinha. Céus, aquele silêncio todo parecia que iria lhe engolir a qualquer momento, aquele vazio insuportável. Fazia apenas um mês que as aulas haviam começado, a pessoa com quem tinha mais intimidade era Edgar Emanuel Aveiro, um português simpático e encantador que se sentava atrás dela nas aulas, era muito bonito também, lhe dera uma flor no segundo dia que se falaram e apesar de ser um mulherengo inegável e de pegá-lo olhando para seu decote às vezes, era um amor de pessoa. Os dois não demoraram em se tornar bons amigos, mas dividir um apartamento com ele estava fora de cogitação. Não que ele fosse se incomodar, mas Miranda jamais se sentiria a vontade, sem contar que as pessoas falariam, não era uma boa idéia, nem chegava a ser uma idéia. Também se dava muito bem com Naruto, mas ele era um garoto e não resolvia seu problema. Então o que ela poderia fazer?

- Mia, não pode ser tão ruim assim – Edgar tentou fazê-la desistir da idéia de procurar um apartamento – Você não precisa arrumar a cama e nem cozinhar...

- Eu nem tenho um fogão e ainda não aprendi a cozinhar com o poder da mente – Riu sarcástica e cruzou os braços – Ed, eu moro em um QUARTO, isso é horrível, por favor...

- Ah, não me faça essa cara de cachorro sem dono – Torturante, aqueles olhinhos brilhando eram torturantes – Deve ter outro jeito...

- Claro, quem sabe a solução não cai do céu... – Fez biquinho e se sentou novamente no banco do pátio.

Alguém devia estar curtindo com a cara dela, porque assim que terminou de falar um pedaço de papel acertou sua testa e caiu em seu colo. Ela segurou o monte de jornal amassado pronta pra jogar de volta em quem lhe tivesse atirado, ela costumava ser mais amável, bem mais amável, mas não estava em seus melhores dias. Seus nervos se acalmaram quando viu o amigo sorrindo pra ela, era Naruto que por algum motivo lhe tinha atirado um bolo de jornal. Instintivamente ela sorriu também, e lhe atirou o jornal de volta, mas de uma forma mais amigável do que pensara em fazer antes.

- Pensei que você quisesse que a solução caísse do céu, tentei fazer isso por você, talvez ajude se você abrir o jornal e ler – O loiro era radiante, sempre com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que contagiava como resfriado, quem estivesse a sua volta sentia vontade de sorrir também. Era obvio que se daria bem com Mia, ela possuía o mesmo gosto por sorrir e era tão ou mais hiperativa que o próprio loiro. Jogou-lhe o jornal de volta e dessa vez a morena o desamassou pra ler.

- Uma república? Isso é sério? – Mia se iluminou de repente, era tudo que ela precisava, uma boa casa cheia de gente.

- Parece que sim, eu e Sasuke vamos passar lá hoje a noite, achei que você também gostaria da idéia!

- AH! Eu nem acredito... Naruto você é um gênio – Mia ficou eufórica e se atirou sobre o amigo passando os braços em seu pescoço e ele teve que enlaçar sua cintura para que ela não caísse.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me derrubar – Ele sorriu e colocou-a de volta do chão. Não que ela realmente fosse conseguir tal proeza, Naruto era alto e forte devido aos exercícios físicos que praticava constantemente e Mia por sua vez era pequenina e esguia, mas o fato era que a aproximação da morena lhe causara um nó da garganta.

O Uzumaki já conhecia a fama das mulheres Brasileiras, quem viajava ao país sempre voltavam dizendo que nunca vira mulheres tão bonitas como as de lá, mas sempre achou que era exagero... Até conhecer Miranda, ela realmente era uma Brasileira linda, duvidava que ela soubesse o quanto sua beleza exótica, com profundos olhos verde jade e pele morena que lembrava chocolate, podia ser tentadora em um país oriental. Não queria que Mia duvidasse de suas intenções, por isso preferia evitar tentações, ela não era como as garotas com que o loiro costumava sair, era do tipo que não merece ser apenas mais uma. A morena pareceu não perceber as reações do Uzumaki, pois correu até Edgar dando pulinhos animadamente e mostrando-lhe o jornal.

- Você tem que vir também Ed, isso vai ser o máximo – Toda a animação que parecia estar guardada durante a manhã aflorou de repente em Mia, Edgar sorriu, ela possuía uma energia inacabável, era quase exaustivo acompanhar o ritmo da amiga, mas o sorriso dela funcionava como bateria para todos a sua volta.

- E eu lá tenho alguma escolha? – Disse só para provocá-la, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Era uma tarefa realmente árdua manter uma amizade com Mia, não no sentido de ser difícil se encantar por ela, mas sim por parecer um desafio não se encantar além da conta, a amizade começava a parecer pouco. Edgar e Naruto sabiam disso.

**

* * *

**

**Konoha Gakuen, 12:35 PM. **

Era horário de almoço no Konoha Gakuen, os alunos tinham uma hora de descanso antes de prosseguirem com as atividades opcionais. Era irônico chamar de opcional algo que se é obrigado a fazer, já que todos os alunos precisavam ocupar seus horários até as três horas – ou até as cinco se muitos cursos lhe interessassem – com atividades extras. Aliás, havia uma grande infinidade de atividades no colégio, justamente para que todos pudessem escolher algo que lhe agradasse. Talvez por isso fossem chamadas de opcionais, não por não serem obrigatórias, mas por se ter a possibilidade de escolha das mesmas.

Estava sol, não de um calor insuportável, mas ainda assim um leve mormaço pairava no ar, isso era o suficiente para que ficasse incomodada. Não suportava o calor, os olhos de um azul claríssimo - quase incolor - e a pele extremamente alva deixava claro que era sensível ao sol, se não fosse pelas longas madeixas castanhas poderiam dizer que era albina. Pegou um protetor solar na bolsa, só de pensar que a pele macia e cremosa se tornasse áspera e ressecada já ficava paranóica. Aléxia Carter é uma típica Canadense narcisista ao extremo. Gosta de como as pessoas a olham, sua beleza as margens da perfeição despertava inveja, admiração, desejo. Sua personalidade dominadora apenas acentua o poder ao seu redor.

Os demais alunos a enxergavam como se estivesse em um pedestal, linda e intocável. Mas algo que Alexia jamais admitiria, era quanto toda essa superioridade que ela cultivara podia ser solitária. Ás vezes sentia falta de alguém que simplesmente gostasse dela, sem inveja, sem admiração, sem desejo. Mas toda vez que pensava isso olhava a sua volta, ela era convidada de honra em todas as festas, era constantemente cortejada pelos garotos mais bonitos e populares, o que mais poderia querer quando todos queriam ser Alexia Carter?

- Você tem certeza Karin? – perguntou para a ruiva ao seu lado, ás vezes pensava que se jogasse um osso e a mandasse buscar ela iria correndo, patético.

- Absoluta. Ino ficou se mordendo de raiva, ela simplesmente cancelou o treino de hoje. Alex, você consegue imaginar a cena? – Riu debochada.

Alexia deu de ombros, se Catherine queria cancelar o treino que fosse. Ás vezes ficava meio sentida por não ser a chefe das líderes de torcida, mas não se doía muito, Catherine conseguira isso por conhecer a antiga chefe que lhe passou o cargo, não é como se tivesse perdido pra ela. O que lhe intrigava era o motivo pelo qual a garota decidira não comparecer ao treino extra naquela noite. O grupo de líderes de torcida do Konoha Gakuen era considerado um dos melhores do país, elas se dedicavam muito ao que faziam, assim como o time de basquete que era campeão estadual, então além dos treinos que ocorriam a tarde três vezes por semana, eles compareciam em treinos extras a noite para melhorar o desempenho.

- Catherine está querendo montar uma república? – ficou pensativa por um instante.

- Parece que sim, doçura - O ruivo que acabara de se sentar ao lado de Alexia enfatizou o apelido com tom irônico, sabia que a garota não gostava de ser chamada assim – O anúncio que ela e a amiguinha colocaram no jornal está interessando a muita gente.

- Você pretende morar lá também? – Perguntou indiferente, fingindo não se incomodar com o 'doçura'.

Sasori vivia tentando irritar-lhe, estava sempre por perto alfinetando, mas ela sabia que grande parte disso era frustração por ela ser a única conquista mal sucedida que ele já tivera. Sasori era um homem cobiçado, atraente e com uma reputação praticamente impecável. Tinha na palma das mãos a garota que quisesse em um estalar de dedos... Exceto Alexia. Não se conformava com o fato de aquela garota mimada não lhe ceder um beijo sequer mesmo depois de tantas tentativas. Estava começando a ter o orgulho ferido por aquela patricinha e isso o tirava do sério. Bem, de uma forma ou de outra isso tornava as coisas mais... Interessantes. Quando finalmente colocasse as mãos naquele corpo, faria com que ela implorasse por mais até perder a voz, seria uma doce vingança pra ele.

- Não – Riu de canto com os próprios devaneios, voltando a pergunta que ela fizera antes – Gosto da minha privacidade, se é que me entende.

- Ótimo. Assim você não estraga meus planos – Alexia se levantou do banco do pátio deixando o ruivo pensando no que ela queria dizer com isso.

- Você está pensando em morar na república, é isso? – Ele a segurou pelo braço assim que percebeu a provocação da garota.

- Ai – Fez drama puxando o braço que ele segurava e o ruivo rolou os olhos – Talvez, quem sabe.

- Pra que isso Alex? – O ruivo deixou um sorriso sexy crescer no canto dos lábios enquanto enlaçava a cintura fina da garota com um dos braços e com o outro lhe prendia o queixo puxando-lhe pra perto – Se quiser um ambiente novo, pode passar uns dias no meu apartamento.

Ele fitava profundamente os orbes azuis cristalinos e ela ficou desnorteada por um momento com o cheiro dele, um perfume delicioso e marcante que lembrava castanhas. Nessas horas ela costumava se esquecer, apenas por um instante, do porque resistia tanto ao ruivo.

- Me solta Akasuna – Ela fez uma careta e ele sorriu de canto, Alexia só lhe chamava pelo sobrenome quando se aborrecia. Como não a soltou ela fez questão de empurrá-lo com força e ele acabou se afastando. – Não estou nem um pouco interessada no seu apartamento, pode ter certeza – Sorriu de canto.

Era realmente difícil resistir ao charme de Sasori algumas vezes, não diria em voz alta nem sob decreto, mas ele conseguia mexer com seus nervos. Fato é que se divertia com a frustração do ruivo, com a necessidade desesperada que ele tinha de provar que nenhuma mulher era capaz de resistir a ele e toda sua virilidade, era engraçado vê-lo com raiva por não ceder. Tudo o que fazia era puro doce, além de que, sempre fora cheia de frescuras, não admitiria ser mais uma a passar pelas mãos do ruivo, não importa o quanto quisesse simplesmente se entregar aos encantos dele, ela também tinha um orgulho grande demais pra isso.

- Que seja – Sasori suspirou mal humorado – Você ainda vai cansar de todo esse doce Alex – Ele segurou novamente o queixo da garota que se esquivou com uma careta – E aí você vai estar perdida – Ele sorriu malicioso e ela sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha – Até mais doçura.

Como ela detestava que ele a chamasse assim, ela não sabia por que, mais soava _vulgar_ nos lábios dele, _deliciosamente vulgar_.

- Arr – murmurou irritada, Sasori tinha a incrível capacidade de lhe tirar a paz – Vamos embora Karin, esse sol está insuportável.

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen, 14:00 PM. **

Inúteis, todas as tentativas de aprender a cozinhar eram completamente inúteis, pensava enquanto derramava farinha por todo balcão. Seu rosto estava todo sujo de farinha e ovo, a parte que lhe pertencia do balcão estava completamente coberta por uma mistura de ingredientes irreconhecível a massa em sua vasilha parecia mais uma sopa de restos. Kirye Tayomi havia se inscrito nas aulas de culinária do Konoha Gakuen assim que o ano começou, pensou que talvez assim fizesse algum progresso na cozinha e quem sabe conseguisse preparar uma ou duas receitas sozinha... Doce ilusão. Não gostava de ficar de braços cruzados diante das coisas que não sabia, por isso, sempre tentava aprender e corria atrás, mas era uma negação na culinária e isso era um fato, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era despertar risos dos outros alunos e desespero da professora. Suspirou frustrada, aquela meleca na vasilha nem por milagre viria a se tornar um bolo algum dia. Deu uma olhadela para o lado, Hinata graciosamente adicionava uma colher de fermento a sua massa de bolo perfeita, não havia um único grão de farinha fora de sua tigela e ela fazia tudo como se fosse absurdamente simples.

- Não fique irritada Ki-chan, com o tempo você aprende – Hinata lhe olhou bondosamente com um sorriso.

- Quanto tempo pode ser preciso para aprender a fazer um bolo? – Murmurou frustrada – Eu não nasci pra isso!

- É só uma questão de prática. – Respondeu colocando cuidadosamente a massa do bolo na forma.

Kirye revirou os olhos e sacudiu as mãos numa tentativa frustrada de se livras da pasta grudada nelas, a comida havia lhe vencido mais uma vez, se sentou na cadeira desistindo de uma vez do tal bolo. Desviou a atenção para a porta quando a figura masculina de cabelos prateados adentrou a sala indo dizer qualquer coisa para a professora Shizune.

- Ele não é uma graça? – Cutucou Hinata com o cotovelo apontando-o com o queixo.

- Kakashi sensei? – Respondeu incrédula como se fosse um absurdo achar um professor atraente.

- Claro! Você nunca reparou? – Kirye deu uma risadinha baixa para o semblante de espanto da amiga – Ele é uma delícia – Voltou a olhar para o professor, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Kirye-chan! – Repreendeu dando uma leve batida com a colher de pau na cabeça da ruiva que lhe olhou com uma careta.

- Ai, não precisa disso... Relaxa um pouco Hina, descontrai, não é possível que você também não o ache um gato – Sorriu de canto.

Hinata suspirou e pegou a forma de bolo levando-a até o forno e deixando Kirye sozinha, ela por sua vez voltou a olhar para o professor até ele sair da sala. Hinata voltou alguns segundos depois, tirando o avental e colocando-o sobre o balcão.

- Você e Cat não têm jeito mesmo! Acredita que ela colocou mesmo o anúncio no jornal da escola?

- Que anúncio? – Olhou curiosa, Hinata não havia lhe dito sobre anúncio nenhum.

- Que cabeça a minha, nem lembrei de lhe contar – deu um tapinha na testa e depois remexeu a mochila tirando de lá um exemplar do jornal da escola, o abriu sobre a mesa apontando um anúncio circulado – Veja só.

Kirye leu o que a amiga indicou, e a idéia lhe atingiu como um estalo... Era brilhante! Uma república era a oportunidade perfeita de deixar aquele micro-apartamento em que estava e ainda por cima conhecer gente nova e se acomodar melhor a Tókio.

- Não quero nem pensar no tipo de gente que vai aparecer por lá hoje – A voz suave de Hinata possuía um timbre apreensivo, a morena era muito insegura em relação a tudo que fugisse de sua normalidade, uma casa cheia de adolescentes com certeza não estava em seus planos.

- Talvez eu apareça – Kirye sorriu – Não fique tão preocupada...

- Está falando sério? Você vai mesmo? – Seu rosto se iluminou. Ter mais uma amiga em casa seria um alívio.

- Claro... Porque não?

Uma mansão, festas e amigos, para Kirye essa era a combinação perfeita, não deixaria de ir lá por nada.

**

* * *

**

**Mansão, 19:30 PM. **

Estava sentada no sofá da sala abraçando os próprios joelhos e remexendo nervosamente os dedos dos pés. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio de pulso antes de voltar a atenção para Catherine sentada no chão pintando as unhas de vermelho. O anúncio dizia para os interessados em morar na mansão aparecerem por volta das oito horas, eram sete e meia. Talvez ninguém aparecesse, pensou. Quem sabe só Kirye quisesse morar com elas e então ficaria tudo bem.

Alguma divindade deveria estar lhe pregando uma peça, pois no exato momento em que estava começando a acreditar que o ninguém lia o jornal da escola e portanto não haveriam interessados, a campainha tocou. Catherine se colocou de pé em um salto e correu até a porta. Hinata permaneceu petrificada no sofá apertando os olhos para a porta como se assim pudesse ver quem estava atrás dela. Tecnicamente se fosse algum tipo de maníaco psicopata elas poderiam simplesmente inventar uma desculpa e despachá-lo dali, mas se ele fosse bonito duvidava que Catherine fizesse isso. A morena parou em frente a porta, ajeitou os cabelos e alisou a regata branca que vestia, então se encostou ao batente da porta e a abriu.

- Nossa! – Exclamou um loiro assim que a porta foi aberta.

Havia quatro jovens parados em frente à porta. Eram três garotos, lindos por sinal, os dois primeiros ela conhecia, estudavam na mesma sala que ela e eram respectivamente Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto alguma coisa, ela havia esquecido o sobrenome. O terceiro ela vira poucas vezes nos corredores, mas não sabia o nome, era um moreno dourado de sol com olhos num tom de mel que tinha um ar charmoso. Havia uma garota também, nunca reparara nela, também não tinha porque fazê-lo, não era de seu feitio sair reparando nas alunas, amenos que fossem de extrema influência, embora aquela a sua frente possuísse uma beleza rara e chamativa não acreditava que ela quisesse ser centro de alguma atenção. Sorriu de canto abrindo a porta completamente para que Hinata, que permanecia congelada no sofá alguns metros atrás, pudesse ver também os potenciais futuros moradores da mansão, isso se eles realmente tivessem aparecido pela casa.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, Naruto estava ali. Observava o loiro de longe desde que entrara na escola, ele era radiante, sempre sorridente e isso a fascinava. Tão diferente dela e tão, tão bonito! Só a idéia de que ele morasse ali, mesmo que não admitisse, já fazia com que todo o nervosismo sobre a idéia da república simplesmente sumissem e de repente ela parecesse... Brilhante. Não que isso significasse muito, jamais teria coragem de se aproximar dele, pronunciar simples palavras já seria difícil o bastante. De alguma forma, acreditava que apenas seria agradável tê-lo por perto.

Os três garotos mal se moviam, estavam estáticos, Sasuke era o único que vez ou outra desviava o olhar para o jardim como se estivesse observando a casa. Catherine estava vestindo um micro-shorts de malha preto e uma regata branca justa que deixava parte da barriga lisa a mostra e lhe realçava os seios, os cabelos pretos com reflexos azulados estavam divididos mais fartos para o lado esquerdo e caiam pelos ombros lisos na raiz e ondulados nas pontas. Os olhos azuis cristalinos delineados por um contorno preto fitavam os convidados intensamente. Por fim, a garota que os acompanhava pigarreou e cutucou o moreno ao lado com o cotovelo lhe lançando uma careta, Catherine riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, então a garota lhe olhou sorrindo.

- Ah, oi... – Começou lançando mais um olhar reprovador para os garotos petrificados – Eu sou Miranda e esses são Edgar, Naruto e Sasuke – Indicou cada um respectivamente, Cat apenas ergueu o queixo em comprimento – Bem, nós viemos pelo anúncio – Sacudiu o jornal que tinha em mãos e estendeu a outra em comprimento.

- Podem entrar – Se virou ignorando a mão estendida e deixando a porta aberta pra que a seguissem, Miranda abaixou a mão e respirou fundo tentando conter uma careta. – Hinata, esse pessoal veio pela casa... – Disse mais alto para a morena sentada no sofá – Quais são os nomes mesmo?

Miranda rolou os olhos, Edgar lhe segurou o braço, ele sempre fazia isso quando queria lhe impedir de falar alguma besteira, não que isso surtisse algum efeito.

- Você sofre algum tipo de amnésia querida? – Miranda sorriu como quem não quer dizer nada, nenhum traço de ironia em sua expressão ou voz, pelo contrário seu tom era quase amável, isso tornava a provocação ainda maior.

Catherine se virou pra ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada e em seguida estreitou os orbes azuis, Edgar engoliu seco, mal haviam chegado e Miranda já queria que fossem postos pra fora. Naruto e Sasuke estavam alheios ao clima tenso instalado ali observando a grandiosa sala da mansão. Assim que Catherine abriu a boca para responder algum impropério, Hinata se levantou num salto e se estendendo a mão para Miranda.

- Oh, d-desculpem a minha amiga, ela não está com seu melhor humor hoje – sorriu gentilmente para os convidados e Catherine cruzou os braços revirando os olhos – V-vocês são?

- Sou Miranda Aguilar Nakashima, me chame de Mia – Sorriu – Esse é meu amigo Edgar Emanuel Aveiro...

- Pode me chamar de Ed – Sorriu galante medindo a morena de cima a baixo e se demorando um pouco nos seios fartos escondidos por um casaco roxo, sem dúvida alguma ela possuía uma beleza encantadora, não tão evidente e gritante como a de Catherine, era uma beleza mais delicada, sem contar que por debaixo de toda aquela roupa podia apostar que haviam curvas tentadoras. Estendeu-lhe a mão sorrindo ao perceber que a essa altura a garota estava púrpura só com seu olhar, um pouco relutante pousou a mão sobre a sua estendida e ele logo beijou-lhe as costas das mãos, um gesto digno de um cavalheiro, ou em seu caso, um mulherengo muito bem educado.

- P-prazer – Puxou a mão rapidamente para quebrar o contato físico antes que aquele garoto lhe provocasse um desmaio.

- Por fim, aqueles são Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki – Terminou Mia apontando os dois que restaram.

- Ah, Oi Hinata... É esse seu nome certo? – Naruto lhe cumprimentou, o voz dele pronunciando seu nome a fez perder o foco, ele devia saber apenas por ter lido no anúncio, mas mesmo assim tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Sasuke por sua vez apenas maneou a cabeça em cumprimento e voltou a olhar pela sala.

- Bem Vindos – Hinata sorriu gentilmente.

- Essa casa é gigante, 'to certo. – Disse Naruto abismado.

- Vão dar uma olhada – Respondeu Catherine parecendo desinteressada – Pra resolverem se vão querer mesmo ficar... – Se jogou no sofá assoprando as unhas recém pintadas. – Depois a gente explica tudo.

- Vou fazer um chá pra vocês – Hinata sorriu timidamente antes de se dirigir a cozinha.

- O que estão esperando, um guia turístico? Vão, vão... – Disse Catherine percebendo os visitantes parados no meio da sala lhe encarando e gesticulou com as mãos pra que eles fossem dar uma volta pela casa.

Logo eles subiram as escadas e sumiram nos corredores do segundo andar. Catherine não podia deixar de pensar que acertara em colocar aquele anúncio, apesar daquela coisinha atrevida que tivera a ousadia de perguntar se ela tinha problemas de memória, havia três pedaços de mau caminho passeando pela casa naquele instante. Pegou uma revista de moda na parte de baixo da mesinha de centro, mas logo que ia começar a folheá-la a campainha tornou a tocar. Jogou a revista em cima da mesa e caminhou até a porta.

Era Kirye, a garota que fazia culinária com Hinata, ao contrário dos outros que vieram para conhecer a casa, ela já estava com as malas da mudança. Quando chegou a Tókio alugou um pequeno apartamento mobiliado - era barato o que lhe deixava bastante dinheiro de sobra para os gastos supérfluos – desse modo, seus pertences se limitavam a roupas e objetos pessoais. Já conhecia a casa, assim como as moradoras da mesma, tendo combinado tudo com Hinata por telefone algumas horas antes apenas cumprimentou Catherine e entrou sem cerimônias, precisando de três viagens para levar todas as malas pra dentro da casa e em seguida seguiu para a cozinha onde Hinata se encontrava.

Com o passar dos minutos chegaram mais alguns interessados. Primeiro uma educada ruiva que se apresentou como Hikari Tsubasa. Seus traços lembravam Kirye, mas olhando de perto a diferença era grande. Hikari possui forte influência francesa em seus traços, rosto mais fino, seus cabelos ligeiramente mais claros e vibrantes que as madeixas ruivas escuras de Kirye, essa por sua vez inegavelmente nipônica com rosto mais arredondado e olhos levemente rasgados, além de que apesar de ambas possuírem pele muito clara e as famosas 'sardinhas' comuns nas ruivas de nascença, enquanto Kirye tem apenas um salpicado de pintinhas na região do nariz, Hikari possuía os claríssimos sinais por todo o corpo. Ela entrou, observou a sala e depois se dirigiu aos fundos da mansão para ver a área de lazer.

A essa altura, os quatro que tinham subido ao andar de cima voltaram para a sala, impressionados com a grandeza e beleza da mansão, aceitaram o chá que Hinata ofereceu enquanto exploravam o resto da casa.

Logo em seguida quem bateu a porta da mansão foi um ruivo misterioso e sério de aparência britânica, não falou muito, apenas o de praxe, disse que estava interessado em fazer parte da república e que seu nome era Sabaku no Gaara. Ele era intrigante e dotado de uma beleza exótica, Catherine não pode deixar de notar a concentração de madeixas vermelhas e homens bonitos circulando pela mansão. Quando ele entrou, Edgar que estava voltando da área de lazer pareceu reconhecê-lo exclamou um 'Você por aqui cara?' se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos e começaram a discutir qualquer coisa sobre a casa. De fato Edgar e Gaara eram amigos. Mia também o conhecia, os três eram da mesma sala, mas apesar de achá-lo sexy com todo aquele ar de mistério - e do inesquecível momento no primeiro mês de aulas em que caiu acidentalmente por cima dele na aula de educação física e se sentiu tentada a beijá-lo ali mesmo - não compartilhavam de uma amizade muito profunda ou algo do tipo, apenas simpatizavam um com o outro.

Todos já haviam visto a casa toda e obviamente estavam de queixo caído, era a mansão dos sonhos de qualquer um. Já eram quase oito e meia da noite quando a campainha tocou mais uma vez. Catherine ficou surpresa com a figura parada em frente a porta, não só ela como todos os outros. Quem estava ali era nada menos que Alexia Carter, líder de torcida e uma das garotas mais cobiçadas e populares do Konoha Gakuen.

- Alex! – Catherine cortou o silêncio com voz descrente e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Surpresa, Cat? – A garota parada em frente a porta sorriu de canto.

- Está aqui pela república? - Perguntou ignorando o burburinho de vozes na sala devido a presença inesperada.

- Talvez – Mediu a fachada da mansão, ao contrário dos outros, sua expressão era de certo desinteresse, como se não houvesse nada de mais ali – Não vai me chamar pra entrar?

Catherine apenas se encostou ao batente da porta dando passagem para Alexia que entrou observando a casa com olhar indiferente, todos na sala atentos a cada um de seus movimentos. Ao contrário dos outros não se incomodou em olhar a casa toda, apenas correu os olhos pelo cômodo em que estava, recusou o chá que Hinata lhe oferecera, mas se sentou na poltrona vazia ao lado da Hyuuga. Todos naquela sala já aviam visto e ouvido falar dela, mas apenas um a conhecia mais a fundo. O moreno que andava meio disperso até a chegada da garota, agora prestava atenção.

Ao perceber os olhos ônix sobre si, suas mãos começaram a suar frio, mas cuidou pra que isso não fosse aparente em sua expressão, lutando contra a vontade de se encolher no estofado da poltrona. Naruto olhou de Sasuke para Alexia e de Alexia para Sasuke pelo menos quatro vezes antes de sussurrar para que só o moreno ouvisse:

- É a Alex cara!

- Jura? – Sibilou o moreno estreitando os olhos para o amigo – Ainda não tinha percebido.

Todos sabiam dos boatos, alguns tinham visto com os próprios olhos e os que não viram ficaram sabendo no dia seguinte, afinal, as fofocas correm rápido, ainda mais se tratando de Sasuke e Alexia. O assunto correu pela boca dos alunos por semanas, fora sem dúvida a notícia mais quente e polêmica do ano todo.

Em um sábado de abril, que parecia não ter nada de mais a oferecer, o escândalo aconteceu. Sasuke Uchiha e Alexia Carter flagrados em amassos libertinos, completamente desprovidos de pudor na Ageha, uma das boates mais badaladas de Tókio. Pior, vistos se esgueirando aos beijos para o banheiro feminino. Para a infelicidade do casal, muitos conhecidos estavam lá naquela noite, em sua maioria alunos do Konoha Gakuen. Alguns se limitaram a assistir de camarote, pasmos e com olhos esbugalhados, o pequeno 'show' que lhes era oferecido. Já outros, viram ali a oportunidade perfeita de espalhar a 'novidade' pela escola, não hesitaram em sacar os celulares dos bolsos e tirar dezenas de fotos. No dia seguinte estavam todos comentando, alguns aumentavam os fatos dizendo que conseguiam ouvir os gemidos de Alexia do lado de fora, sussurravam pelos cantos maldosamente "Ela com certeza 'deu' pra ele". Outros comentavam que o Uchiha havia perdido o encanto, porque a garota lhe 'negara fogo', já que saiu do banheiro feminino poucos instantes depois de entrar, deixando-o lá plantado.

A líder de torcida já havia sido vista pelos corredores mais vazios da escola ou em alguma balada com algum tipo bonito e charmoso, mas eram cenas puritanas demais comparadas ao episódio com o Uchiha mais novo, fora um prato cheio para os curiosos e fofoqueiros de plantão. Foi quase engolida viva pelos olhares na semana que se seguiu... Mas procurou encarar tudo de cabeça erguida. Bem, os fatos concretos do que acontecera naquele dia, só ela e o próprio Sasuke sabiam. Com o tempo as pessoas esqueceriam, ainda mais porque – pra infelicidade de todos os mesmo curiosos e fofoqueiros – depois do ocorrido o casal mal trocava olhares pelos corredores, quanto mais palavras ou beijos.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou na sala. Alexia começava a se amaldiçoar por ter a estúpida idéia de ir a casa de Catherine e Hinata aquela noite. Ela devia saber que Sasuke estaria ali, ou melhor, que o amigo loiro hiperativo o arrastaria até ali. Além do mais, o fato de que ele pretendia morar na mansão, automaticamente excluía a possibilidade de ela cogitar fazer o mesmo. Bem, isso se aplicava na teoria, mas não na prática, já que por mais que tentasse se convencer de se levantar e ir embora naquele exato momento, algo lhe instigava a ficar.

Sasuke por sua vez pensava que aquela garota só podia estar brincando com ele, depois de deixá-lo plantado no banheiro feminino daquela boate – o que conseqüentemente fez com que tivesse que agüentar por semanas as provocações e piadinhas de Itachi – ela queria morar na república também? Bem, se era assim, talvez pudesse utilizar isso ao seu favor. Alexia havia lhe perturbado aquela noite na Ageha, arrastado sua sanidade pro inferno, pra depois deixá-lo a ver navios e nunca mais lhe dirigir uma palavra sequer. Tentara ser indiferente até o momento, não a procurou, nem perguntou o que havia acontecido... Mas não deixaria por isso mesmo.

- Certo, são oito e meia – Catherine se pronunciou, cortando o silêncio – Não deve aparecer mais ninguém, então, vamos ao que interessa. – Fez uma pausa pra se certifificar de que todos estavam prestando atenção – É muito simples, essa casa é gigantesca somente pra mim e Hinata, então tivemos a idéia...

- Você teve a idéia... – Murmurou a Hyuuga em voz quase inaudível.

- Tanto faz – Catherine continuou fazendo pouco caso – Tivemos a idéia de montar uma república, o esquema é bem simples, dividimos as despesas com o aluguel e a comida, são seis quartos, portanto alguns terão que dividir, aqueles que quiserem mesmo ficar...

A explicação de Catherine foi cortada pelo som da campainha.

- Podem trazer suas coisas essa semana – Terminou de falar e então olhou para Hinata – Você atende aporta dessa vez - suspirou cruzando os braços.

Hinata pensou em dizer que a idéia havia sido dela e, portanto, ela deveria atender a porta, mas apenas se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta sabendo que a amiga criaria uma tempestade se ela dissesse algo do tipo. Pousou a mão na maçaneta, não era muito boa em lidar com estranhos. Já estava bem mais tranqüila em relação a dividir a casa com tantas pessoas, não tinha nenhum psicopata sentando em seu sofá, na verdade a maioria era bem simpática. Abriu a porta dando de cara com um rapaz moreno, que assim que a viu sorriu de canto com um olhar cheio de intenções.

- Cheguei atrasado pra festa, boneca? – Ele apoiou um dos braços no batente da porta se inclinando perigosamente sobre a Hyuuga.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e encolheu-se o máximo que pode, as faces fervendo, sem conseguir encontrar palavras pra responder. Como se não bastassem Sasuke e Alexia trocando olhares cheios de falas mudas no sofá da sala, o Uchiha mais velho também estava ali, debruçado sobre ela. Os irmãos Uchiha não se davam nada bem, e assim que se dessem conta da presença um do outro a confusão estaria feita. Enquanto estava em estado catatônico, Catherine apareceu ao seu lado.

- Veio pra ver a casa, Uchiha? – Perguntou segurando Hinata pelos ombros e puxando-a pra dentro da casa longe das 'garras' do moreno.

- Então você me conhece? - Sorriu de canto medindo a morena da cabeça aos pés.

- E por acaso alguém não te conhece? – Disse em tom de descaso – Você tem certa fama.

- Acho que posso lhe dizer o mesmo... Cat.

Catherine lhe deu passagem e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que ele entrasse, então ele caminhou a passos lentos pra dentro da sala.

- Itachi, o que tá fazendo aqui? – Hikari foi a primeira a se pronunciar com voz surpresa, chamando a atenção dos demais para a presença do moreno.

O nome mencionado chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que se virou para fitar o 'querido' irmão incrédulo, o desgosto em vê-lo bem aparente em seu rosto. Se agüentar Itachi na escola era terrível, voltar a dividir o mesmo teto que ele como quando moravam com os pais seria tortura. Embora sua vontade fosse se levantar e ir embora, fazer isso só daria motivo para o mais velho se gabar de sempre conseguir tudo o que quer enquanto ele apenas abaixava a cabeça... Jamais daria esse gosto a Itachi.

- O mesmo que você Fox, não é obvio? – riu sarcástico – A propósito, não me importo de dividir o quarto com você se for preciso – Piscou para a garota que apenas lhe

devolveu uma cara de tédio.

- Você errou o endereço, a boate gay fica há duas quadras – Provocou Sasuke com olhar aborrecido para o irmão.

- Não me surpreende que você saiba onde fica, já passou por lá muitas vezes? – Devolveu Itachi com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vá a merda - Rosnou o mais novo.

– Tenho certeza de estar no lugar certo e se isso lhe incomoda, fico lisonjeado, _irmãozinho _- Enfatizou a ultima palavra para provocá-lo, então caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se no lugar vazio ao lado de Hikari – Porque não vai embora agora? Eu pretendo ficar.

_- _Idiota – cuspiu Sasuke entre dentes – Eu não vou a lugar algum.

- Que seja – Deu de ombros – Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta.

- Devia se preocupar menos comigo e mais com você, Itachi – Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar desafiador.

- Já chega – Catherine interferiu antes que Itachi pudesse responder ou a discussão não acabaria nunca - Como eu estava dizendo antes de você chegar Itachi, dividiremos as despesas da casa entre os moradores da república, os que quiserem ficar tragam as coisas amanhã para que possamos dividir os quartos... Alguma pergunta?

Assim que terminou de pronunciar a frase, Catherine se arrependeu profundamente disso, foi como se desse a largada para um rompante de vozes misturadas em um burburinho infernal. Suspirou. Eles realmente tinham muitas perguntas... E muitas assuntos pendentes entre si também. Uma coisa era certa, a paz deixaria de existir naquela casa a partir daquele momento.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Era para esse primeiro capitulo ter uma cena a mais e obviamente pra ter sido postado há **muito** tempo, sei que devo desculpas as autoras das fichas, mas acreditem: TUDO CONSPIROU CONTRA MIM. Assim que fechei as fichas e comecei a escrever, estava certa de que em uma ou duas semanas já teria o capitulo pronto e de fato eu escrevi a maior parte dele em pouco tempo. Estava – e ainda estou, obviamente – muito animada com a história, mas aconteceram uma série de imprevistos. Eu tive que viajar com meus pais antes do que pensei que iria, voltando de lá descobri que a fonte do meu noot – que já estava ruim – havia pifado de vez... Estando o capitulo um quase pronto _preso_ no meu computador tive que ficar estacionada. A fonte continua quebrada, mas eu dei um 'jeitinho' provisório pra que pudesse usá-lo. Mas agora eu já estou em aulas, estudo o dia todo e estou cheia de trabalhos devido a uma porcaria de feira tecnológica, então todo o tempo que eu tinha foi sugado por um buraco negro.

Peço a compreensão de vocês, por estar entregando o capitulo com tanto atraso e 'incompleto'. Sinto dizer que terão que ser ainda mais pacientes no decorrer desses meses em que estou super atarefada, mas prometo tentar compensá-las e escrever sempre que possível tentando demorar o mínimo possível.

Eu, particularmente, tenho neura com inícios de fanfictions, são sempre paradas demais. Mas a partir do próximo capitulo as coisas começam a se ajeitar pra então começarem as emoções maiores.

Espero, DE VERDADE, que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo, apesar de tudo. Como disse haverão muitas voltas e reviravoltas no enredo, não espere que sua personagem se apaixone pelo par 'a primeira vista' e que sejam felizes para sempre porque não será assim... Tudo em seu devido tempo (:

Reviews são sempre **muito** bem vindas e não causam nenhum tipo de lesão, por isso, façam uma autora feliz, um comentário basta *-*

Lembrando as autoras das fichas que sempre que possível estou em meu msn, respondendo dúvidas, aceitando sugestões e tudo o mais: lunnacamargo(arroba)Hotmail(ponto)com

Até breve (espero), Beijos, Lunna.


	4. Passado, Presente, Futuro

**Sumário:** Eles passaram na prova de bolsas para a melhor faculdade do Japão, se mudaram para Tókio e com a 'pequena' ajuda de custo fornecida pela escola precisam arranjar um lugar para morar. Nada muito complicado, até surgir a brilhante idéia de dez adolescentes dividirem uma mansão de luxo.

**Rate: **M, por vocabulário inadequado e cenas fortes que podem aparecer no enredo. Tirem as crianças da sala e se beber não dirija.

* * *

"Eles dizem que é impossível encontrar o amor sem perder a razão  
Mas pra quem tem pensamento forte o impossível é só questão de opinião  
... **E disso os loucos sabem**"

(Só os loucos sabem – Charlie Brown Jr.)

* * *

**A REPÚBLICA**

Por: Lunna Kawaii

Capítulo dois – Passado, Presente, Futuro.

**8 de Maio, Sábado, República, 10:30 AM.**

Uma das grandes vantagens de se morar em uma república, mais especificamente com Hinata, era não ter que cozinhar. A morena fazia maravilhas na cozinha e não se incomodava em preparar todas as refeições, pelo contrário, gostava disso. Sentada na banqueta da cozinha vendo-a tranquilamente fazer panquecas enquanto Catherine não parava de falar sobre si mesma, Kirye simplesmente não entendia como podiam ser tão amigas. Sinceramente, de seu ponto de vista, não fazia sentido algum. Hinata era a pessoa mais doce que já conhecera... Tão amável! Era impossível não encantar-se por ela, a serenidade amigável fluía de cada poro da morena e sentir afeto por ela era tão fácil que parecia inevitável.

Catherine era o oposto de tudo isso.

Kirye nem de longe faz o tipo que se preocupa com estereótipos ou que se importa com status, preferindo apenas levar a vida numa boa. Alguns dias se olha no espelho e detesta o jeito que seu cabelo está, ou como aquele shorts a deixou cheinha, mas se dá ao direito de não estar sempre perfeita, entende que dentro de _ser humano_ não cabe perfeição. Talvez por isso nunca tenha entendido a obsessão doentia de garotas como Catherine pela aparência, acha que tudo isso é uma grande perda de tempo, o que também se aplica a todas aquelas pessoas que a invejam e paparicam por isso. Não que seja desleixada ou algo do tipo, também é feminina e vaidosa, mas acredita que tudo tem seu limite.

Esse também não era o único motivo por não ver a morena com bom olhos, Catherine não era a mais simpática das pessoas ou a mais agradável de se conviver, sem contar que, mesmo conhecendo-a pouco, a achava extremamente egoísta e controladora, colocando sempre seus interesses a frente e manipulando Hinata a tomar decisões que fossem mais convenientes para ela, sem levar em conta o que a própria Hinata pensava. Isso tudo lhe incomodava profundamente, queria poder segurar Hinata pelos ombros, sacudi-la e gritar até fazê-la entender que Catherine não era uma amiga de verdade, nunca se importou com ela nem com ninguém e que deveria procurar amizades que a valorizassem e quisessem o seu bem. Acabava sempre respirando fundo e não dizendo nada, de uma forma ou de outra, Hinata parecia mesmo gostar – sabe-se Deus porque – de Catherine e provavelmente não a escutaria, afinal, ela e a líder de torcida se conheciam há muito tempo.

- E claro, nós ficamos com o quarto maior – Catherine terminou seu discurso sobre o que ela e Hinata fariam quando os moradores da república chegassem.

- Eles devem chegar logo – Comentou Kirye, tomando um gole de café em seguida – Hina, esse cheiro delicioso está me matando - Disse observando com água na boca a panqueca ser atirada no ar e cair na panela novamente.

- Já está quase pronto Ki-chan – Sorriu para amiga que suspirou frustrada apoiando o queixo na mão.

Depois de tomarem café, Kirye foi escrever uma carta para a mãe, para lhe contar sobre a república. Muitos estranhavam o habito da ruiva e lhe questionavam se não seria muito mais fácil enviar um e-mail, Kirye apenas sorria e dava de ombros continuando a escrever, mas o que poucos sabiam é que na verdade sua mãe tinha uma vida muito simples e nem mesmo tinha acesso a um computador. Enquanto ela escrevia, Hinata e Catherine resolviam a divisão dos quartos.

Todos os seis quartos ficavam no segundo andar, eram todos muito grandes e bem decorados, com móveis sob medida e espelhos gigantescos, sacadas e tudo de mais luxuoso. A escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo andar se prolongava em um largo corredor, sendo três quartos e um banheiro de cada lado. A maior dificuldade, aliás, seria compartilhar os banheiros, já que eram apenas dois para onze pessoas. A divisão dos quartos seria feita por duplas, mas como havia um numero impar de pessoas e Hinata e Catherine faziam questão de ficar no mesmo quarto, alguém teria o privilégio de ter um quarto só para si. Depois de rabiscarem alguns nomes em uma folha de papel para formar as duplas, decidiram que seria melhor se resolverem quando todos chegassem.

Por volta das 2 horas os novos moradores da mansão começaram a chegar com suas malas e pertences. Como os quartos ainda não estavam divididos, apenas deixaram suas coisas perto da porta e entraram, sentando na sala pra conversar ou indo olhar a casa mais uma vez até todos chegarem, o que aconteceu às cinco da tarde quando Itachi, o único que faltava, finalmente chegou.

Depois de algum tempo de discussão, por fim, a divisão dos quartos foi decidida. Obviamente Catherine dividiria o quarto com Hinata. Mesmo sob protestos, alegando que o amigo roncava e era desorganizado, Sasuke acabou concordando em dividir o quarto com Naruto. Edgar e Gaara não fizeram confusão, ficando com o terceiro quarto. Depois de muita insistência e um balde de argumentos inúteis, Itachi acabou vencendo os outros interessados pelo cansaço, ficando com um quarto só para si. Daí por diante as coisas se complicaram um pouco, as garotas que sobraram não se conheciam lá muito bem e os pares foram decididos a olho. Miranda dividiria o quarto com Alexia e por fim, Kirye ficaria com Hikari.

Estando tudo resolvido, todos se dispersaram para levarem suas coisas e se acomodarem em seus respectivos quartos.

* * *

Subiu as escadas, andou pelo corredor e tornou a descê-las, pegou algumas de suas malas na sala, as levou até o quarto sem dar a mínima atenção ao colega de quarto que falava compulsivamente sobre coisas desinteressantes – em geral, Sakura - enquanto jogava suas roupas de qualquer jeito em uma gaveta. Estava longe, aéreo, esperando o momento certo para acertar seus assuntos com Alexia, o que seria fácil, levando em conta que no exato momento ela levava seus infinitos pertences para o quarto que por sinal era bem em frente ao seu. Enrolou um pouco tentando prestar um mínimo de atenção no que Naruto lhe dizia já que o loiro estava começando a ficar irritado por ser ignorado. Dobrou algumas camisetas, ajeitou seu notebook na estante de madeira e não questionou quando o amigo exigiu a cama que ficava mais perto da varanda.

Depois de alguns minutos tornou a sair do quarto e se encostou a parede do corredor onde ficou como quem não quer nada até que Alexia passou por ele, observando-a entrar no quarto, meio desengonçada, com uma caixa imensa de coisas nos braços. Logo em seguida esperou para saber se ela estava sozinha. Passou discretamente em frente a porta, que estava fechada, mas não ouviu voz alguma. Assim que viu Miranda, colega de quarto de Alexia, seguir para o quarto de Edgar dizendo algo sobre 'ajudá-lo a decorar', decidiu fazer uma visita inesperada para a líder de torcida. Já estava quase esticando o braço para abrir a maçaneta quando Itachi se colocou a sua frente impedindo-lhe a passagem.

- O que você quer? – Estreitou os olhos para o irmão.

- Quanta agressividade! – Ironizou Itachi se encostando a parede e cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Onde estava indo com tanta pressa?

- Até onde eu sei, não é da sua conta – disse dando uma olhadela para a porta do quarto de Alexia por cima dos ombros do irmão.

- Tanto faz, seja o que for pode esperar, temos negócios a resolver – Sorriu de canto. Sasuke o olhou com desconfiança, mas ficou parado como um consentimento mudo pra que Itachi continuasse, então o mais velho prosseguiu – Não pretendemos dividir a mesma casa mais uma vez certo? Precisamos dar um jeito nisso...

- Ótimo – Exclamou Sasuke com alegria fingida, então virou as costas para Itachi prestes a deixá-lo falando sozinho - Vá embora, esse é o jeito – Completou seco, já caminhando em direção a escada, decidido a voltar pra falar com Alexia depois quando Itachi não o estivesse observando.

- Você quer ficar, eu também quero e nenhum de nós vai sair daqui por nada, então vamos resolver isso do único jeito que sabemos... – Disse Itachi levantando a voz para chamar a atenção do irmão, o que por sinal funcionou já que ele parou no meio do corredor.

- Uma aposta – Completou enquanto refletia sobre o assunto, apesar de Itachi ter o costume de jogar sujo ele também não era nada ingênuo e de fato essa era a única maneira de se resolverem, além de que a idéia de ter que conviver com o irmão não era nada agradável – Em que você estava pensando? – Rendeu-se por fim se virando novamente para Itachi.

Itachi se calou por um momento, ainda não havia pensado no que apostariam, apenas que quem perdesse teria que ir embora, isso era o mais importante. Olhou para os lados mecanicamente como quem procura por algo, só não esperava que alguma idéia realmente surgisse assim de repente. Foi como um estalo. Ao ver Catherine passar por eles com seu rebolado sensual - indiferente ao que discutiam - a aposta pareceu óbvia e muito tentadora. Tanto Itachi quanto Sasuke a acompanharam com o olhar até vê-la sumir na ultima porta a esquerda, então Itachi se virou para o irmão novamente com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Não foi preciso dizer nada para que Sasuke entendesse do que se tratava, eles não tinham lá muita criatividade e suas apostas quase sempre envolviam alguma garota, de preferência muito cobiçada e difícil, para que a conquista realmente pudesse ser considerada um desafio. Catherine se encaixava na categoria, era só olhar pra ver que ela adorava bancar a difícil e todas aquelas curvas pecaminosas eram um atrativo a parte.

- Então, esse é o plano? – Sasuke disse por fim – Quem ficar com a Catherine...

- Ficar? – Itachi interrompeu com uma cara incrédula – Quantos anos você têm, cinco? – Sasuke não respondeu apenas fez uma careta e rolou os olhos – Quem levar ela pra cama primeiro _e_ filmar tudo pra provar, fica na casa.

- Você tem sérios problemas se acha que eu vou filmar algo do tipo, ainda mais pra mostrar pra _você_! – Sasuke respondeu com uma expressão mista de descrença e nojo.

- Então me diga outro jeito de provar – Desafiou o mais velho irritado – Porque sinceramente a idéia também não me agrada...

- Sei lá, é só... – Sasuke fez uma pausa para pensar enquanto Itachi o fitava com os braços cruzados – trazer a calcinha que ela estava usando.

- Não vai dar certo, um de nós poderia comprar outra e trazer ou simplesmente pegar uma no quarto dela... – Apontou Itachi já com cara de tédio.

- Então...

- Para de frescura – Interrompeu o mais velho já irritado – É isso, ou nada. Além do mais você não vai ter que fazer vídeo nenhum, não vai conseguir levar ela pra cama, não antes de mim – Concluiu com um sorriso provocativo.

- Vai sonhando – Sasuke disse por fim e depois de pensar por mais um momento estendeu a mão para Itachi, aceitando o desafio.

- Então é isso, quem levar Catherine pra cama e filmar tudo, fica – Disse com meio sorriso malicioso apertando a mão estendida do irmão pra selar a aposta – O outro se manda.

Sasuke não era arrogante o suficiente pra dizer que seria fácil ganhar a aposta, não seria. Fosse como fosse Itachi tinha seus truques e era bastante cobiçado, principalmente no colégio. Sua fama de 'bad boy' e o título de capitão do time de basquete lhe rendia um bom status e Catherine adorava isso. Mas aquele era um jogo que ele também sabia jogar e se não seria fácil pra ele, pra Itachi também não seria. Das dezenas de apostas que já haviam feito, estavam empatados no placar geral e fama por fama Sasuke também tinha.

- Certo, agora desinfeta que eu tenho mais o que fazer – Disse fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que Itachi saísse da sua frente.

Itachi deu de ombros. Não estava interessado no que Sasuke tinha pra fazer embora desconfiasse que fosse algo relacionado a Alex e que poderia ser divertido perturbá-lo com isso. Kin, uma de suas mais fervorosas 'fãs' estava no banheiro da boate Ageha no fatídico dia em que Alexia e Sasuke entraram lá se agarrando e ela lhe assegurou que viu - espiando por cima da cabine em que estava - a líder de torcida empurrá-lo subitamente e sair correndo do banheiro sem mais explicações. Isso fora motivo para que Itachi perturbasse o irmão por muito tempo, era especialmente divertido porque Sasuke realmente se mordia de raiva com o orgulho ferido, já que nenhuma garota havia lhe 'negado fogo' antes. Mas no momento tinha suas próprias preocupações, enquanto Sasuke perdia tempo com a líder de torcida errada ele tinha que pensar no modo mais fácil de fazer Catherine se render a ele, pra ganhar a bendita aposta e se ver livre do irmão o mais rápido possível. Sendo assim apenas se virou e saiu andando.

Assim que se viu sozinho no corredor novamente, Sasuke voltou a fitar a porta do quarto de Alexia. Antes de ir até lá passou mais uma vez, só por precaução, na frente do quarto de Edgar onde a colega de quarto de Alex parecia bastante entretida em decidir aonde colocaria o abajur, desse modo não apareceria no próprio quarto tão cedo, assim esperava. Voltou até a porta do quarto dela e dessa vez nem mesmo hesitou em abri-la, entrar e tornar a fechá-la ruidosamente para anunciar sua presença. Alexia estava de costas arrumando alguns livros em uma prateleira e não se virou para olhar quem havia entrado certa de que só poderia ser Miranda.

- Espero que você não se importe que eu fique com a prateleira... – Começou a falar, mas assim que se virou e se deparou com Sasuke parado em frente à porta ficou estática. Abriu a boca algumas vezes na tentativa frustrada de pronunciar alguma coisa, sem conseguir formular nada.

- Alex... Quanto tempo. – Sasuke se pronunciou com tom irônico e um meio sorriso.

* * *

- Pronto! – Exclamou a garota ao terminar de amarrar o laço da cortina, batendo palminhas logo em seguida com um sorriso radiante no rosto – Está uma graça.

- Sem querer fazer pouco de todo seu empenho Mia, meu bem... – Edgar falou delicadamente e com a maior cautela que pode – Um quarto masculino não deveria ser 'uma graça' – Olhou meio desconcertado para o laço caprichoso amarrando a cortina.

- Ingrato... – Mia retrucou com falso ressentimento, mas logo voltou a sorrir – Tudo bem, tudo bem... Você pode tirar o laço se quiser! – Se deu por vencida e Edgar suspirou aliviado, fazendo questão de desamarrar o laço no mesmo instante – Mas nem pense em tirar o abajur do lugar – Sentenciou por fim.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, _milady _– Disse cheio de pose, beijando a mão de Miranda em seguida.

A morena sorriu e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos de Edgar que sempre pareciam despenteados. Nesse momento Naruto entrou no quarto emburrado, tentara conversar com Sasuke e fora completamente ignorado.

Estava em um dilema. Depois de muito tempo se 'pegando' pelos cantos, Sakura o colocara contra a parede. Disse que ele teria que assumir uma posição mais séria sobre o _relacionamento_ dos dois se quisesse continuar com ela, não necessariamente um namoro, era mais uma intimação para que ele parasse de ficar com outras garotas, ou então ela é quem deixaria de ficar com ele. Fora pego de surpresa, não queria assumir nenhum tipo de compromisso, não só porque gostava da vida boêmia que tinha, mas também porque havia uma certa _brasileira _lhe atiçando ultimamente. Não queria abrir mão dos encontros com a rosada, por isso pediu um tempo para pensar. Sentiu-se uma garotinha sendo pedida em namoro ao dizer isso, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor. Apesar de ficar furiosa, Sakura não lhe estapeou nem disse algo como 'Nunca mais quero te ver', o que se tratando dela era um grande avanço.

- Naruto, me diga se eu não sou uma ótima decoradora – Miranda disse animada indicando o quarto sem perceber a carranca do amigo.

- Praticamente uma profissional – O loiro respondeu abrindo um largo sorriso coçando a nuca como de costume, esquecendo os devaneios.

- Viu Ed? Era isso que você deveria ter dito – Disse dando um leve tapa na cabeça do moreno.

- Gostou da decoradora? Pode levar pra casa, eu não me importo – Brincou Edgar cruzando os braços recebendo em troca um protesto indignado da morena, que lhe mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil.

- Bem que você poderia mesmo me ajudar Mia, eu não tenho o mínimo senso de decoração e Sasuke menos ainda, as coisas estão todas espalhadas de qualquer jeito – Disse com uma careta.

- Claro! – Disse dando pulinhos – Vamos logo que eu ainda tenho meu próprio quarto pra arrumar – Disse puxando Naruto pela mão em direção a porta – Vê se consegue viver sem mim por uns minutos Ed – Sorriu brincalhona para o moreno.

- Não vou nem mesmo sentir sua falta – Brincou com um sorriso de canto, mas Mia nem mesmo se fingiu magoada, apenas deu risada e saiu arrastando Naruto.

Chegando ao quarto de Naruto, Miranda só pode pensar que ele realmente precisava de ajuda. Céus... Havia roupas, CDs e toda uma infinidade de coisas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Respirou fundo e foi ao trabalho. Mandou que Naruto dobrasse suas roupas decentemente e mesmo reclamando o loiro acabou fazendo o ela havia pedido. Por sua vez se encarregou de colocar os objetos e enfeites dos garotos bem organizados sobre as estantes para dar um visual arrumado ao quarto. Depois de alguns minutos o ambiente já tinha outra cara.

- Naruto, você é o garoto mais desorganizado que eu já vi! – Disse pegando um troféu de basquete que estava jogado em um canto, só faltava colocá-lo na prateleira mais alta e tudo estaria em ordem.

- Não é pra tanto 'Datte bayo! – Protestou o loiro.

Miranda subiu na cadeira que estava em frente a escrivaninha para alcançar a prateleira, colocou o troféu ajeitando caprichosamente, mas na hora de descer acabou se desequilibrando. Já se imaginava esborrachada no chão cheia de contusões e não conseguiu conter um grito de susto. Teria levado um tombo feio, mas por sorte Naruto, que estava bem ao seu lado, lhe segurou pela cintura. Ficou paralisada por um momento com o coração acelerado.

Naruto se sentiu torturado. Estava se empenhando em resistir á tentação que sua mente insistia em ver em Miranda, mesmo que ela nunca tenha feito nada para provocá-lo intencionalmente. Agora estava ali, com o corpo esguio de curvas suaves colado ao seu, aquele perfume cítrico emanando da pele morena e brincando com seus sentidos, podia sentir a pele macia da cintura feminina por debaixo da regata branca que havia subido perigosamente quando ele lhe segurou. Tudo nela o atiçava e o que mais lhe enlouquecia era o fato dela parecer não se dar conta do quanto era atraente.

Recuperada do susto Miranda percebeu que Naruto ainda a segurava fortemente pela cintura. Levantou o olhar para agradecê-lo por tê-la segurado, mas o que encontrou não foi o sorriso brincalhão que parecia fazer parte do loiro, ele estava sério e lhe encarava profundamente, os orbes azul safira com um brilho malicioso que fez um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha, fazendo com que estremecesse. Estavam perigosamente próximos e um silêncio absoluto se instalou no cômodo por um minuto em que nenhum dos dois ousou qualquer movimento. A morena estava paralisada. Mesmo que uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe dissesse que aquilo não estava certo, estava hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis presos aos seus.

Naruto por sua vez enfrentava outro dilema. Estava à beira do abismo, o ápice da tentação que Miranda lhe representava, mas estava completamente consciente de que poderia estar colocando a amizade deles em risco e isso era a última coisa que queria. Sem força de vontade o suficiente para abandonar o calor do corpo dela, esperou. Esperou ser empurrado, xingado ou até mesmo levar um tapa, que seria muito bem merecido pelas cenas profanas que passavam por sua mente agora... Mas Mia não moveu um músculo. Os olhos de um profundo verde jade lhe encaravam confusos. Lindos e confusos. Aqueles segundos eram mais do que poderia agüentar, decidiu mandar tudo pro inferno e lentamente passou a diminuir a distancia entre seus lábios.

O coração da morena disparou. Céus, Naruto estava mesmo querendo lhe beijar? Nunca se imaginara beijando o loiro, mas agora a idéia lhe parecia _convidativa_. Não era pra menos, ele era inegavelmente bonito, ainda mais com aquela luz de fim de tarde lhe favorecendo, iluminando os cabelos rebeldes que lhe caiam um pouco na testa e fazendo os orbes safira parecerem ainda mais cristalino. Mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha e pudesse sentir as bochechas queimarem, não conseguia desviar destes olhos nem por um segundo. O hálito quente lhe tocou a face, ele estava _tão_ perto, prendeu a respiração quando seus narizes se tocaram.

Ela estava _linda_ corada daquele jeito, pensou Naruto. Sem conseguir agüentar nem mais um segundo começou roçando os lábios nos dela, um toque sutil, pra que ela tivesse tempo de se afastar se quisesse, mas ela permaneceu ali. Interpretou isso como sinal verde, voltou a colar os lábios nos dela mais demoradamente desta vez e logo em seguida prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Sorriu de canto quando, um pouco relutante, a morena retribuiu o toque timidamente. Aprofundou um pouco mais o beijo pedindo passagem com a língua, sentindo-a pressionar as unhas compridas em seu ombro. O arrepio fez com que aumentasse o ritmo do beijo enquanto subia as mãos de vagar levando junto a regata branca, acariciando a pele morena.

- Oh meu Deus! – Miranda interrompeu o contato e exclamou de repente, voltando a si quase como uma pancada – Meu Deus! – Repetiu dando ênfase a cada palavra, empurrou o loiro para o lado e se afastou, passando a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Naruto a seguiu com o olhar, uma sobrancelha levantada, até que ela parou e continuou a falar apontando-o acusatoriamente – Você me beijou!

- Eu jurava que não era só _eu_ quem estava beijando... Estava mais pra _nós_ – Respondeu irônico.

- Não, não estava! – Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e tornou a abri-los tentando parecer mais calma – Não aconteceu _nada, _tá bem? Eu vou sair por essa porta – disse apontando a porta – e nós vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

- Mia... – Chamou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa a morena virou as costas caminhando apressada em direção a porta – Miranda... Espera! – Disse mais alto, o que pareceu surtir efeito já que ela parou ainda de costas – Não quis te deixar nervosa, mas também não precisa tanto!

- Naruto – A morena voltou a olhá-lo – Eu não estou nervosa, mas nós somos amigos e _amigos não se beijam_! – Enfatizou.

- Se os _amigos _quiserem, porque não? – Reiterou o loiro cruzando os braços.

- Certo – Miranda respirou fundo – Tanto faz. Você até que... Beija bem – Disse quase em um sussurro, depois de uma pausa continuou a falar com seu tom normal – O que não quer dizer que vá acontecer de novo e não _ouse_ desarrumar esse quarto! – Naruto piscou algumas vezes diante da brusca mudança de assunto – Ok?

- Ok – Deu de ombros sem entender exatamente se estava concordando em não beijá-la de novo ou em não desarrumar o quarto, mas não parecia uma boa opção contrariá-la agora. Torceria pra que fosse a segunda opção.

A morena sorriu um pouco sem jeito e saiu do quarto em seguida deixando Naruto ainda mais indeciso sobre aceitar ou não as exigências de Sakura do que antes. Será que no Brasil eles não conheciam o termo 'amizade colorida' ou Miranda era mais complicada do que o resto das brasileiras? Pensava o loiro. Talvez não tivesse gostado do beijo dele... Não, ela tinha gostado! Se não teria parado antes. E não teria correspondido. Por um breve minuto, mas ela o beijou de volta, disso tinha certeza.

- Mulheres – murmurou se jogando na cama.

* * *

Kirye já havia passado a noite na mansão, mas como não sabia em que quarto ficaria, suas coisas estavam todas empacotadas e agora se ocupava em arrumá-las. Inicialmente ficara preocupada em não se entender com a colega de quarto, já que só a conhecia de vista dos corredores da escola. No final das contas simpatizara com Hikari rapidamente, tinham mais em comum do que os cabelos ruivos. Hikari era muito inteligente, sabia conversar, era bastante educada também e não seria incomodo algum dividir o quarto com ela.

- E então Hikari, conhece mais alguém por aqui? – Puxou assunto enquanto dobrava camisetas.

- Pode me chamar de Fox se quiser, é mais simples – Disse Hikari casualmente – Bem, conheço a peste do Itachi – Sorriu de canto – E Sasuke também. Se quer saber não é nada fácil conviver com os dois, não sei por que diabos eles vivem se estranhando, é um caos!

- Dá pra perceber que o clima entre eles não é lá muito 'fraternal' – comentou – Mas me diga uma coisa Fox... – Disse deixando de guardar as roupas para lhe fitar curiosa com um sorrisinho malicioso – Você sabe se... Eles são mesmo tudo aquilo que dizem?

- Bem... – Murmurou com um meio sorriso – Sasuke, eu não sei. Quanto ao Itachi... – Fez uma pausa só para criar suspense, vendo a outra ruiva arregalar os olhos de curiosidade – Ele faz jus á fama. – Disse por fim provocando risos de Kirye.

Era impossível não sentir uma pontinha de inveja que fosse de Hikari, afinal ela estava sempre em companhia de um de seus 'amigos' gostosos. Quando não era Itachi com quem andava pelos corredores da escola e por baladas a maior parte do tempo, estava a bater papo com o Uchiha mais novo ou Sasori, o ruivo mais cobiçado do Konoha Gakuen. Se bem que Sasori tinha um forte concorrente na opinião de Kirye, nunca havia reparado direito naquele ruivo de olhos verdes do segundo ano antes, Gaana, Gaawa, ou algo do tipo. Não importando o nome ele era um belo pedaço de mau caminho ruivo, Céus! Pena que estava sempre sério, com cara de poucos amigos, não parecia lá muito simpático ou sociável.

Kirye se empenhou em saber mais sobre a colega de quarto, mas embora ela falasse tranquilamente sobre seu cotidiano na escola, suas amizades e o que fazia no tempo livre, evitava prontamente falar de assuntos relacionados a sua família ou sobre sua vida antes de vir para Tókio. Não insistiu mais e vendo o desconforto da ruiva passou a falar sobre si mesma e sua vida em Yokohama.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, ambas estavam aliviadas por estarem se dando bem. Terminaram de arrumar as coisas sem dificuldades para decidir qual cama e que espaço do guarda roupa caberia a cada uma. Depois desceram para a sala, onde um pequeno grupo assistia TV e conversava.

Catherine mudava o canal compulsivamente parecendo entediada e dizendo a Hinata que elas precisavam sair aquela noite, a Hyuuga por sua vez dizia timidamente que tinha muitos trabalhos da escola pra terminar. O português, Edgar, reclamava algo sobre Naruto ser um 'Cachorro aproveitador' para Gaara que apesar de estar escutando parecia não se importar.

- "Você podia me ajudar a decorar o quarto" – Imitou Edgar com voz fina e um careta - Que desculpa esfarrapada!

- Relaxa cara – O ruivo bufou cansado das reclamações do amigo.

A sala era grande e os três sofás que cercavam a televisão de plasma gigantesca eram espaçosos, de forma que não seria um problema acomodar todos os moradores da república. Kirye se sentou ao lado de Hinata e Hikari se acomodou ao seu lado.

Como era de se esperar do inicio de uma noite de sábado, muitos dos novos moradores da república pensavam em lugares pra ir. Festas de amigos, barzinhos, baladas... Ficar na nova casa, por mais que essa fosse linda, era última opção para todos, com exceção de Hinata que preferia ler um livro ou terminar listas de exercícios a ser 'obrigada' por Cat a vestir roupas com que não se sentia confortável e ir para algum lugar lotado de desconhecidos com luzes piscando e um som capaz de deixá-la surda.

Itachi chegou a sala e sem se esquecer da aposta nem por um minuto, tratou de lançar a Catherine um olhar significativo e um meio sorriso galante, mas como esperado ela era orgulhosa e adorava bancar a difícil, por isso fez pouco caso como se nem tivesse notado. Ele se sentou ao lado de Hikari e passou o braço ao redor do ombro da ruiva que já nem estranhava mais a intimidade que ele insistia em ter com todas as garotas que conhecia.

- E então Foxie, animada pra sair? – Perguntou despreocupado – Deidara está dando uma festa – Acrescentou cuidadosamente, sabendo que a palavra 'Deidara' causaria problemas mesmo que estivesse acompanhada de 'festa'.

- Aquela coisa oxigenada _sempre_ está dando alguma festa... – disparou com desgosto visível como já era esperado pelo moreno. Sabe-se Deus porque o loiro, amigo de Itachi e Sasori, vivia a lhe encarar com cara azeda, quando lhe dirigia a palavra sempre era grosso e sarcástico insinuando constantemente coisas sutis como 'Quanto você cobra por hora?' ou coisas bem educadas do gênero – Exibido! Ele me detesta, você sabe. Meu palpite é que ele tem ciúmes do Sasori. Aquela cabeleira loira cheirando a camomila não é coisa de _homem_, fato. Eu acho até que ele usa rímel... – concluiu inconformada.

- Quanta implicância – Itachi rolou os olhos – Detestando você ou não ele não vai fazer nada se você for comigo e têm que admitir, as festas dele são legais. Porque não chama suas novas amigas? – Disse com um sorriso cheio de intenções indicando as outras garotas sentadas no sofá.

- Não mesmo – Estreitou os olhos afastando bruscamente o braço do moreno de seu ombro – interesseiro!

- Não precisa ter ciúmes baby, eu sempre tenho tempo pra você – Provocou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Santa paciência – a garota bufou – Eu não vou à festa do hermafrodita oxigenado, ponto.

- Nós deveríamos fazer uma festa – mudou de assunto tentando parecer casual, na verdade havia pensado nisso meticulosamente, fazia parte do plano para ganhar a aposta – O que acha Cat? – Perguntou por fim.

A morena que estava a reclamar com Hinata o fato de não ter nada pra fazer, murmurou um 'han?' sem ter certeza se ouvira ou não o que Itachi estava dizendo. Endireitou-se no sofá passando as mãos pelos cabelos, como era de costume, e se inclinando um pouco. O gesto pareceu natural, mas havia feito de propósito, de forma que seu decote ficasse mais a vista, apenas pra provocar o moreno. Itachi esboçou um quase imperceptível sorriso de canto.

- Uma festa de inauguração da república, o que me diz? – Sugeriu.

- Festa... – Repetiu parecendo interessada – Tá aí uma boa idéia.

- N-não Cat! – Hinata interferiu com certo desespero, os olhos arregalados, mas ainda assim com a voz baixa e tremula que sempre tinha quando se via obrigada a contrariar alguém – não podemos... Imagine a bagunça, céus!

- Relaxa _boneca_ – Itachi disse insistindo no apelido que lhe dera antes, não era lá muito agradável e soava um tanto vulgar na voz sempre com certo timbre malicioso do moreno, mas incontestavelmente boneca combinava com Hinata – A festa vai valer a pena.

- N-não acho que seja u-uma boa i-i... – respirou fundo, constrangida pela crise de gagueira – idéia! – terminou por fim.

- Não seja estraga prazeres Hinata... – Repreendeu Catherine e a Hyuuga se calou abaixando o olhar. Se Cat havia colocado na cabeça que queria uma festa na república, teria uma festa na república e nada que ela dissesse a faria mudar de idéia – Em que você estava pensando? – Perguntou a Itachi.

- Próximo final de semana. Música, bebida e toda escola convidada. Vai ser _a_ festa! – Já podia visualizar dezenas de adolescentes animados, bebendo e dançando. Catherine um pouco 'alta' seria um alvo fácil, pensava... A aposta estaria ganha e ele se livraria de ter que ver a cara azeda do irmão todos os dias.

Aparentemente Hinata também podia visualizar a cena, estava aterrorizada, em choque! Imaginava adolescentes bêbados quebrando coisas e fazendo coisas impudicas pela casa toda. Sua pele, já branca, ficou ainda mais pálida e Catherine passou a abaná-la com a almofada que tinha em mãos com medo que a amiga desmaiasse de repente, como já acontecera várias vezes.

- B-bebida – A morena balbuciou afetada – T-toda a escola?

- Hina-chan, não fique tão nervosa – Kirye interveio tentando acalmá-la, afinal, por mais que achasse que Catherine não era flor que se cheire, a idéia da festa não era nada má – Vamos, uma festa seria legal.

Hikari também interferiu a favor da festa, afinal com exceção de Hinata, todos ali gostavam de festas, principalmente se tivesse bebida no meio e muita gente de preferência. A decisão já havia sido tomada por Catherine, ia rolar a festa no próximo final de semana, todos agora tentavam acalmar Hinata. Até mesmo Edgar que conversava com Gaara um pouco alheio a discussão, se informou do assunto e também sendo a favor da festa, se empenhou muito _carinhosamente_ em acalmar a garota dos _seios grandes. _Hinata se deu por vencida, não importa a crise que tivesse, se desmaiasse ou tivesse convulsões de nervosismo, todos queriam organizar a festa, então... Que fosse.

- Certo – Concluiu Itachi que ficara encarregado de organizar tudo – Mas nossa festa só sai na próxima semana, então, quem vai a festa do Deidara?

Hikari cruzou os braços, irritada. Não queria ir a casa de Deidara. Mesmo que ele não fosse lhe expulsar por causa de Itachi e Sasori, obviamente jogaria em sua cara a cada dois minutos sua mansão, seu carro importado e todas as suas porcarias de luxo. Também não queria ficar mofando em casa em um sábado a noite, seria lastimável! Queria que Itachi fosse um pouco mais amigável e concordasse em irem a outro lugar, mas era fato, as festas de Deidara eram ótimas, bebida e música da melhor qualidade a noite toda. Ficou calada esperando que o moreno se compadecesse de seu 'sofrimento', mas assim que Catherine exclamou um 'Eu vou!' e saltou do sofá pra ir se arrumar perdeu as esperanças. Levantou-se com cara emburrada, pronta pra se afundar no quarto, mas o Uchiha lhe segurou pelo braço.

- Chega de pirraça Fox, você quer ir, sabe disso – Itachi sabia o que estava dizendo, a conhecia bem e tinha razão. Ela queria ir. Sem paciência nem vontade de contestar mais, apenas suspirou concordando.

Edgar também iria, não perderia por nada, as festas de Deidara sempre tinham muitas mulheres bonitas e isso o atrairia até para o inferno. Tentou convencer Gaara a ir também, mas o ruivo recusou, disse que não estava com vontade de sair e mesmo depois de uma lista de mil motivos – dos quais metade se resumiam a "mulheres" – Gaara permaneceu inflexível, não iria. Edgar por fim desistiu e foi se arrumar. Precisaria de muito perfume importado, garotas adoravam homens cheirosos... Não que precisasse de muita coisa para ficar atraente, sua beleza portuguesa fazia a maior parte do serviço por si só.

Catherine também tentou arduamente convencer Hinata a ir, mesmo que na maioria das vezes Hinata acabasse cedendo, seria emoção suficiente para todo o mês ter sua casa invadida por adolescentes e bebidas na semana seguinte, por isso quando ela recusou dizendo que tinha trabalhos pra terminar, Catherine milagrosamente deixou por isso mesmo e até mesmo perguntou amigavelmente se não se importaria se fosse sem ela. Hinata respondeu que não e que ela deveria ir, então a morena também subiu para se arrumar. Kirye pensara em ir também, mas estava um pouco cansada, tivera uma semana difícil na escola e passara o dia todo colocando as coisas em ordem no quarto, preferiu ficar e fazer companhia a Hinata.

* * *

- Sasuke – Alexia balbuciou surpresa depois de alguns segundos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto. Como imaginara, ela obviamente não esperava por uma visita sua. Bem... Ela deveria saber que o orgulho não o permitiria deixar por isso mesmo, nem a curiosidade de saber por que aquela fuga repentina da garota assim que as coisas começaram a _esquentar_. Atravessou o quarto se encostando a estante que a garota arrumava há alguns instantes.

- Você sumiu... – Disse calmamente encarando os olhos verdes cristalinos da garota – O que aconteceu?

- Ehr – Engasgou tentando pensar em uma resposta. Não tinha certeza se ele se referia ao dia em que se 'encontraram' na boate ou em todos os outros que se seguiram até aquele momento, mas qualquer resposta que pudesse formular seria no mínimo constrangedora – Na verdade eu não sei o que dizer – Desistiu.

- Ora, vamos – Sasuke continuou dando um passo a frente na direção de Alexia – Deve ter tido algum motivo pra você sair correndo daquele jeito...

- Hun, então é isso que você quer saber? – Disse com mais calma – Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar depois – Brincou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sério? – O moreno sorriu de canto. Desencostou-se da cômoda se colocando a frente da garota que diante da aproximação se esmagou contra a madeira atrás de si. Encurralou-a apoiando os braços na cômoda atrás dela, um de cada lado, se inclinando pra frente – Eu acho que quero correr o risco.

Os olhos verde oliva claríssimos de Alexia faiscaram. Diabos, o que ela poderia dizer? A verdade era a última coisa que queria falar a Sasuke. O fato era que tinha um fraco imenso com bebidas. Nas ocasiões em que decidia mandar tudo pro inferno e bebia mesmo assim, acabava ficando fora de si e fazia coisas inconseqüentes... Como provocar Sasuke Uchiha e atracar-se com ele no meio de uma boate. Não precisava de tanto álcool pra chegar a esse ponto, naquele dia tinha saído com Karin para desestressar, tinha se desentendido com o pai por telefone só pra variar e estava uma pilha de nervos. Havia bebido apenas dois drinques quando ele chegou com o amigo loiro, estava muito sexy, mas isso não era novidade. O problema é que mesmo não tendo bebido muito, Alexia já estava a variar e foi então que a coisa toda aconteceu. Em menos de dez minutos estava a agarrar-se luxuriosamente com ele e as coisas só tendiam a piorar, pois ele a arrastava para o banheiro.

Alexia era muito bonita e uma das garotas mais populares do colégio, mesmo assim não era tão desinibida quanto Catherine. Apesar de ter seus 'romances', esses não eram tão polêmicos e espalhafatosos. Em outras palavras não costumava deixar as coisas irem _longe demais_, nunca. Mas especificamente naquela ocasião não estava sóbria e as coisas com Sasuke realmente estavam caminhando para o '_longe demais'_. Em um lampejo de clareza, usou a _pouca_ razão que lhe restava - tanto porque havia bebido, quanto porque o moreno realmente sabia o que estava fazendo – pra fugir dali e isso resultou em deixá-lo plantado no meio do banheiro feminino. O motivo, que ela não havia dito a ninguém nem mesmo a Karin e que mesmo se dissesse, olhando pra ela ninguém acreditaria é que na verdade não queria perder a virgindade em um banheiro de boate com um quase-desconhecido, porque apesar de ser líder de torcida do time de basquete do qual Sasuke era um dos melhores jogadores e de vê-lo sempre na escola, não haviam trocado muito mais que meia dúzia de palavras até aquele dia.

Agora Sasuke queria uma explicação. Ela não tinha uma. Não uma que tivesse coragem de dizer. Disparar a falar 'eu sou virgem' além de ser constrangedor, o faria rir, não só por ser patético, mas também porque ele jamais acreditaria. Alguém como Alexia? Não, ele não acreditaria.

De um jeito ou de outro precisava dizer alguma coisa, estava presa contra Sasuke e a estante, e o espaço parecia estar diminuindo. Já estava esmagada contra a madeira o máximo que podia e aqueles olhos ônix profundos estavam cada vez mais perto, como dois buracos negros. O jeito era manter a calma e dizer qualquer coisa.

- Eu fui embora por que... – Começou antes que Ela, Sasuke e a estante desafiassem as leis da física e passassem a ocupar o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo – As coisas estavam passando dos limites, sabe, com a gente.

- E isso é um problema? – Sussurrou com voz rouca próximo ao seu ouvido, próximo _demais._ Alexia estremeceu.

- É – Exclamou rapidamente e ouviu um risinho incrédulo do moreno - Eu estava bêbada – continuou com a voz um pouco falha, então arfou. Céus a essa altura, Sasuke praticamente lhe prensava contra a cômoda – Não ia me lembrar de nada – continuou espalmando as mãos no peito do moreno e forçando-o pra trás, o que não pareceu surtir efeito, ele não se moveu nem um centímetro.

- Eu poderia te fazer lembrar, depois. – Provocou com timbre malicioso.

Alexia não se dera conta de quando isso aconteceu, mas as mãos de Sasuke que estavam a lhe cercar agora permaneciam firmes em sua cintura.

- Eu não preciso ficar te dando satisfações – Disparou contorcendo os traços delicados em uma expressão irritada e reunindo forças para empurrá-lo com mais vontade desta vez.

Sasuke cambaleou um paço para trás, e arqueou a sobrancelha. Aquela _menina_ atrevida estava a lhe dispensar de novo? Pensou irritado. Agradeceu por Itachi estar longe dali no momento, preocupado demais em ganhar a aposta, ou se não teria que aturar provocações pela eternidade. Suspirou impaciente passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. Então voltou a encarar a garota que lhe olhava igualmente irritada com os braços cruzado.

- Fui embora porque quis – A garota acrescentou firmemente – Feliz agora?

- É claro que não foi só porque você _quis_ – Sasuke devolveu inconformado. _Ela_ tinha lhe provocado, dançando com aquele vestidinho minúsculo e praticamente esfregando aquelas curvas e o rostinho de boneca na sua cara, lhe chamando com o olhar o tempo todo... E depois _quis _ir embora? Não mesmo.

- Não me importa se isso fere o seu ego Uchiha, foi o que aconteceu – Concluiu áspera com um sorriso maldoso.

Esperava que ele ficasse furioso. Não se importaria se ficasse. Seria um desperdício, sim, mas bonitos como ele haveriam outros. Antes ele ficasse com raiva e fosse embora do que continuasse lhe pressionando a dizer o que havia acontecido. Ou lhe tentando a mandar a decência pro inferno. Será que ele não podia simplesmente pensar que levara um fora sem mais nem menos e seguir em frente? Mas que inferno de orgulho ele tinha. Era isso ou ele era muito confiante de si mesmo. Ou ambos.

Para seu desespero ele pareceu nem escutar a provocação. Esboçou um meio sorriso que de inicio ela não compreendeu, então subitamente agarrou seu pulso e a jogou contra a parede ao lado da estante. Alexia estava prestes a fazer um escândalo, xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis e expulsá-lo dali com as próprias unhas compridas e impecáveis se necessário, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, estava imprensada novamente, dessa vez contra a parede sólida e sua boca calada pelos lábios do moreno.

Os beijos de Sasuke tinham gosto de menta, ela se lembrava claramente disso apesar de todo o resto ser apenas um borrão confuso em sua memória. Eram perigosos também, os beijos dele, tão experientes que entorpeciam, faziam-na pensar com quantas ele já praticara para saber fazer tão bem. Afundou-se em devaneios e se esqueceu de que _não deveria_ de forma nenhuma estar permitindo isso, muito menos _retribuindo_, mas que culpa tinha? Era quase um instinto rodear o pescoço dele em busca de apoio.

Sasuke sentiu o ego inflar quando Alexia, além de não fazer nada para impedir o beijo, enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços evidentemente retribuindo. Não que se achasse bom demais para levar um fora, isso acontece... Mas Alexia estava apelando, praticamente insinuando que não queria ter ficado com ele aquele dia, o que não poderia ser verdade já que ela parecia até muito _animada. _Aumentou o ritmo do beijo de modo que quando se separavam por um breve instante ela arfava de um jeito sexy.

- Sasuke... – Alexia chamou esbaforida no curto espaço entre um beijo e outro.

O moreno não lhe deu tempo para desembestar a falar de novo, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente pressionando-a ainda mais contra a parede fazendo-a cravar as unhas em seu pescoço. Do pouco que conhecia de Alexia, que ouvira falar ou descobrira por si mesmo, sabia bem que ela tinha um gênio difícil e era extremamente orgulhosa. Além de que aquele jeitinho mimado era de botar à prova a paciência de qualquer um. Era linda também, sexy e tinha o dom pra lhe tirar do sério, desde que ficasse calada, não fazendo insinuações de que não se sentia atraída por ele. Não sabia o porquê de ela ter saído correndo aquele dia, mas não importava. Ficara se torturando com as lembranças dos beijos, das curvas dela e com a imaginação do que _deveria_ ter acontecido depois... Terminaria o que tinha começado antes que a pirraça daquela garota lhe deixasse louco. Ergueu-a pelas coxas fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e levou-a até o mezanino e madeira sentando-a sobre ele.

Depois de sair correndo e evitá-lo todos os dias, ali estava de novo, aos amassos com o Uchiha. O pior de tudo é que agora não estava nem mesmo bêbada, até mesmo sóbria a dificuldade de se desvencilhar dos beijos do moreno era imensa. Sentiu as mãos atrevidas passearem debaixo de sua blusa, subindo até chegar ao sutiã. Sasuke tentou arrancar-lhe a peça de roupa, mas Alexia apertou os braços e soltou uma exclamação em protesto. Não insistiu, soltou o pano da camiseta da morena e agarrou o cós de seu shorts jeans, tentando desabotoá-lo. Isso pareceu despertar Alexia, que ainda em meio aos beijos ferozes, tentava afastar as mãos que queriam arrancar-lhe as roupas.

- Sasuke, p-pare – Sussurrou ofegante.

Sasuke tentou ignorar os protestos mais uma vez, mas ela parecia estar raciocinando muito bem agora, pois se debatia tentando quebrar o contato entre eles.

- Eu não quero – Murmurou. Sasuke agarrou-lhe os pulsos firmemente e ela desistiu de tentar se afastar quando ele roçou os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Não? – Soprou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que se arrepiasse – Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seu corpo faz contrário.

- Você não vale nada, sabia? – choramingou aflita, mas o moreno pareceu ter entendido como algum tipo de elogio já que sentiu os lábios dele se curvando em um sorriso contra sua pele.

Sasuke lhe mordeu o pescoço e ela não conseguiu evitar suspirar. É claro que ele lhe tentava, como não iria? Precisava dizer alguma coisa pra que ele parasse e rápido, o moreno parecia muito determinado em lhe arrancar peças de roupa e beijar seu pescoço.

- Para! – Disse mais alto e firme dessa vez – Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então, dá pra me soltar? – As palavras se atropelavam de tão rápidas que foram pronunciadas.

Sasuke parou o que estava fazendo, meio atordoado, se perguntando se havia escutado direito. Alexia aproveitou a distração pra afastá-lo, ajeitar as roupas e andar apressada até a outra extremidade do quarto. De costas para o moreno, apertou os olhos se arrependendo instantaneamente do que tinha dito. Era muito fraca! Sasuke não estava lhe forçando a nada, tudo o que tinha que fazer era afastá-lo... Mas não, tinha que se enroscar a ele também e tornar tudo mais difícil.

- O que? – Sasuke perguntou incrédulo.

Alexia respirou fundo e voltou-se pra ele novamente.

- Você escutou – Respondeu fria.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Acredite no que quiser... – Concluiu dando de ombros

* * *

Não podia acreditar, simplesmente não podia. Tinha _mesmo _beijado Naruto.

Estava encostada a parede do corredor ao lado da porta do quarto dele, do qual saíra já há quase quinze minutos. Ainda estava estática, seus pés pareciam estar pregados ao chão. Era difícil algo lhe tirar do sério, logo ela que costumava fazer piada de tudo até das situações mais constrangedoras. Mas como fazer piada quando um de seus melhores amigos resolve, sem nenhum motivo aparente, lhe beijar?

Não era tão ruim assim, tentou se convencer. Foi apenas um _deslize, _uma coisa de momento. Bastava que agissem normalmente um com o outro e tudo voltaria a ser como antes, esperava. Naruto era muito bonito, sim, e não podia negar que beijava bem... Mas era seu amigo e não gostava de misturar as coisas. Além de confundir a ambos, acabaria prejudicando a amizade a que ela dava muito valor.

Finalmente decidiu desencanar do que havia acontecido e ir guardar suas roupas que ainda estavam nas malas. Desencostou-se do corredor e foi até o quarto. Quando abriu a porta se deparou com um Sasuke meio pasmo de um lado do quarto e Alexia - parecendo muito constrangida pelo tom vermelho de suas bochechas em contraste com a pele muito branca – do outro.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou divertida com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Alexia disse 'não' e Sasuke 'está' exatamente ao mesmo tempo, então eles se encararam por um instante e voltaram a olhar para Miranda parada na porta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sasuke já estava indo embora – Alexia se adiantou lançando um olhar significativo para o moreno.

- Se vocês estão querendo se pegar é só dizer – Cantarolou a morena achando muita graça da situação, afinal, quem não sabia dos boatos envolvendo os dois? E agora eles estavam ali, aparentemente 'lavando a roupa suja'. – Eu posso voltar outra hora.

Os olhos do moreno se estreitaram para Miranda e ele bufou parecendo muito zangado. Alexia pareceu não se afetar, apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a porta para Sasuke, gesto que só poderia ser interpretado como um nítido 'cai fora'. Ele olhou de Alexia para Miranda algumas vezes e então desistiu, indo embora não antes de murmurar um 'A gente conversa depois' para Alexia e lançar um ultimo olhar zangado para Miranda.

- Cruzes, o que deu nele? – Mia apontou a direção que Sasuke saíra, então fechou a porta e caminhou até suas malas amontoadas em um canto do quarto – Quanta tensão! Ele devia praticar Ioga.

- Nem me diga – Alexia se jogou em uma das camas, massageando as têmporas com o dedo indicador.

- Vocês não estavam mesmo se...

- Não – Interrompeu, tentando esconder a mentira debaixo da voz mais tranqüila e casual que pode arranjar – A gente só tava... Conversando.

- Hun, claro – Miranda sorriu sem tentar esconder o sarcasmo.

Alexia suspirou desejando poder afundar no colchão. Mal havia chegado ao 'novo lar' e já começava a se arrepender, mas a vontade de ir embora que deveria aparecer depois disso simplesmente não chegou. Não, aquele 'encontro' com Sasuke não era motivo o suficiente, a república parecia ser um lugar legal e apesar de sua colega de quarto estar se mostrando _interessada demais_ em assuntos que ela preferia que ninguém soubesse e ainda por cima muito _engraçadinha_, sabia que estava sendo injusta com ela pelo fato de estar estressada. Costumava fazer isso sempre, julgar as pessoas injustamente quando não estava em um bom estado de espírito. Miranda lhe parecia muito irritante agora com aquele sorrisinho no rosto, mas provavelmente era uma garota legal, com certeza era. Tentaria ao máximo não ser grosseira com ela até beber um bom copo de água com açúcar pra aliviar a tensão. Melhor, adoçante... Não consumia açúcar desde que se entendia por gente. Açúcar _engordava, _pensou amargamente diante da imagem de um espelho refletindo uma Alexia cheia de gordura localizada que passou pela sua cabeça.

Não estava em condições nem mesmo de ir a festa de Deidara. Imagine, se fosse acabaria bebendo e então acabaria fazendo mais alguma besteira da qual se arrependeria depois.

- Você não me parece muito bem – Analisou Miranda olhando para Alexia estirada na cama. A líder de torcida por sua vez só desejava não ter ninguém prestando atenção nela naquele momento. Costumava gostar de atenção, isso quando fazia algum drama para consegui-la, não quando realmente não estava em seus melhores dias – Dizem que é bom pintar as unhas quando não estamos de bom humor – Sugeriu.

Instantaneamente Alexia gostou um pouco mais da colega de quarto. Pintar as unhas parecia uma boa, e útil, idéia.

- Certo – Se levantou em um salto. Tinha uma certa tendência a bipolaridade – Me diga uma cor de esmalte pra ninguém botar defeito – Sorriu, esforçando-se pra mesmo com a cabeça pilhada, ser gentil com a garota que parecia realmente ser uma boa companhia.

- Hun – A morena levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pensando por um momento – _obsessão _– disse por fim, se lembrando do tom roxo escuro que usara dezenas de vezes.

Alexia sorriu. Era seu esmalte favorito.

* * *

A noite caiu rapidamente enquanto estava ali afundada no sofá, pensou Kirye dando uma mordida em seu chocolate. Já passavam das onze horas e já tinha visto mais da metade dos moradores da república saírem para a festa de Deidara, todos cheirosos e muito bem arrumados. Sentira uma pontinha de arrependimento por ter decidido ficar com a televisão como unica companhia, gostava tanto de sair! Mas não adiantava... Não estava em clima de festa especificamente naquele sábado. Os que não saíram estavam fechados em seus quartos de modo que estava sozinha. Não tinha muito gosto por ficar sozinha, gostava de gente, de conversa, mas até que era relaxante ficar sozinha às vezes, bom pra colocar pensamentos em ordem.

Alexia estava passando, pela primeira vez no ano, um sábado em casa. Seguira o conselho de Miranda, pintara perfeitamente as unhas e até que tinha sido uma boa terapia. Depois disso decidiu que um bom tratamento de beleza seria ótimo para ignorar que estava perdendo uma festa, já que ela adorava uma boa festa. Tomou um banho, fez hidratação nos cabelos com seu indispensável condicionador de frutas vermelhas, preparou um creme hidratante para o rosto e foi se deitar, parecendo uma alienígena com aquela coisa verde e rodelas de pepino nos olhos... Esperava, mesmo, que ninguém além de Miranda resolvesse entrar no quarto.

A brasileira por sinal havia se juntado a Edgar e Naruto para ir à festa, agradecendo pelo loiro estar agindo muito normal e tranquilamente com ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sasuke também resolvera sair, de ultima hora, para a festa. Hinata havia feito companhia a Kirye na sala por algum tempo, mas logo se desculpou dizendo que estava com sono e ainda tentaria terminar a lista de matemática, então subiu para o quarto.

Kyrie nunca tivera o costume de dormir cedo. Na verdade não sente necessidade de dormir tanto quando o resto dos adolescentes, algumas poucas horas de sono bem dormidas são mais do que suficiente pra ela. Gosta de sair e voltar bem tarde ou, quando fica em casa, assistir algum programa de televisão, ouvir musicas ou ficar lendo algum livro até bem tarde. Já alta madrugada dorme apenas o suficiente para recarregar as baterias e logo já está de pé, pra fazer uma caminhada ou ir para a escola.

Por isso estava ali - quando todos que estavam em casa já haviam ido dormir - assistindo TV e comendo uma barra de chocolate. Colocou em seu canal favorito, Discovery Chanel bem a tempo de pegar o início de uma maratona sobre sociedades antigas. Assistiu durante horas, muito entretida, sem se dar conta de quanto tempo havia passado.

Já eram quase duas horas da manhã quando pensou ter ouvido passos no andar de cima, mas não vendo nenhuma luz acesa resolveu ignorar achando que estava a imaginar coisas e voltou a prestar atenção em seu programa.

- Sem sono? – Soou uma voz rouca, parecendo sonolenta.

Kirye deu um pulo no sofá pelo susto que levou, se virando com os olhos arregalados para o vulto parado atrás dela. Ao perceber a figura ruiva que lhe olhava com um meio sorriso esboçado, parecendo achar muita graça de seu estado, levou uma das mãos ao coração acelerado e respirou fundo pra se acalmar.

- Quer me matar de susto garoto? – Repreendeu com voz alta, ainda sentindo o coração pular dentro do peito.

- O _garoto_ tem nome – O ruivo disse com timbre divertido – É Gaara. Vai acabar acordando alguém gritando desse jeito.

Ela sabia o nome. Quando se tem um ruivo estonteante de olhos verdes tão claros que quase parecem feitos de água morando sob o mesmo teto, geralmente se procura saber o nome. Pelo menos no caso de Kirye ela havia tratado de descobrir antes mesmo de serem apresentados. Deveria estar parecendo mais branca que uma vela depois do susto que levara, pensou.

- Hun, desculpe... – murmurou Kirye – Você me assustou.

- Percebi – Zombou – E você é... – Gaara deixou a frase no ar esperando que a garota completasse com o próprio nome.

- Kirye – Disse com um sorriso.

Para surpresa de Kirye, que pensou que o ruivo havia decido apenas para beber água ou algo do tipo e que logo voltaria para o quarto, ele se sentou no sofá parecendo analisar o que estava passando na televisão.

- Civilizações antigas? – Perguntou casualmente enquanto tirava os sapatos e cruzava as pernas em cima do sofá.

- É – Kirye respondeu sem jeito. Não era todo mundo que gostava de assistir programas científicos a essas horas da madrugada – Mas você pode mudar o canal se quiser.

- Não, esse está bom.

E sem mais nem menos ele estava ali, sentando, se juntando a ela em uma maratona de programas sobre sociedades antigas no Discovery Chanel de madrugada. Era estranho e inesperado, na opinião de Kirye, mas ainda assim agradável. Gaara com certeza era um cara de poucas palavras, disso ela já sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo podia perceber que não se tratava de timidez. O silencio ao lado dele não era constrangedor, daquele que aparece quando não se tem nada pra dizer... Era tranqüilo, como se ele apenas não _precisasse _dizer nada pra ficar a vontade ali, ao lado dela, uma – até então – completa estranha. Isso não queria dizer que permaneceram em completo silencio o tempo todo, vez ou outra começavam uma conversa sobre alguma coisa boba e apesar de ainda achá-lo um pouco sério, Kirye sentiu uma pontinha de culpa por ter julgado que ele parecia antipático.

Já se passava quase uma hora que ele havia aparecido. Realmente estava sendo uma ótima companhia e a conversa estava indo muito bem. Levando-se em conta que eles mal se conheciam, bem demais. Olhando assim de perto ele chegava a ser ainda mais bonito, observou Kirye, e ainda estava sendo simpático! Para uma noite de sábado que parecia não ter nada a oferecer estava saindo melhor do que o esperado.

- Sempre tem insônia? – Ele perguntou de repente.

- Não chamaria de insônia – Kirye deu de ombros – Eu sempre durmo muito tarde, mas e você... Hábito de fim de semana?

- Quem me dera – ele esboçou um meio sorriso quase imperceptível e então Kirye reparou que ao contrário dela, ele parecia muito cansado – Eu ando meio _pilhado_ ultimamente.

Kirye mordeu o lábio para não perguntar o porquê, achou que estaria sendo muito intrometida querendo saber dos problemas de alguém com quem nunca tinha conversado antes. Controlaria a curiosidade, decidiu, ou acabaria espantando o garoto com tanta intimidade assim de repente. Ele voltou a olhar para a televisão parecendo interessado, a ruiva por sua vez estava a divagar sobre que tipos de problemas poderiam estar lhe tirando o sono.

- Gosta de chá? - Gaara perguntou depois de algum tempo se levantando do sofá.

Kirye fez que sim, então com um aceno de cabeça ele indicou a cozinha, dizendo para que o acompanhasse. Ela o seguiu na ponta dos pés para não fazer nenhum barulho, Gaara andava tranquilamente sem produzir nenhum ruído, aparentemente ele tinha a habilidade de chegar sem ser notado e isso lhe rendera um tremendo susto mais cedo. Chegando a cozinha se acomodou em uma das banquetas da mesinha de mármore observando enquanto ele colocava água pra ferver. Enquanto esperava, o ruivo se sentou a sua frente, um pouco distraído em analisar os próprios dedos, o palpite de Kirye é que ele estava divagando. Olhou-o com mais atenção, fundas olheiras se formavam debaixo dos olhos verdes, mas isso não parecia deixá-lo nem um pouco menos atraente. Prendeu o olhar em uma espécie de Kanji que ele tinha tatuado na testa, já havia reparado no desenho antes, mas ainda não conseguira saber o significado já que mexas dos cabelos ruivos teimavam em cobri-la quase pela metade.

Gaara levantou os olhos de repente e Kirye virou a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem por ter sido pega o encarando e quando voltou a olhá-lo ele estava com um sorriso de canto que apesar de aumentar ainda mais sua vergonha, o deixava muito sexy. Devia estar parecendo uma boba ali babando nele, pensou, mas que culpa tinha? Devia ser crime ser assim tão bonito. Puxou assunto ainda um pouco encabulada para desviar a atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo saber um pouco mais sobre ele. Ele não falava muito sobre si mesmo e tinha um ar de mistério que tornava ainda mais intrigante. Enquanto ele já sabia de onde Kirye vinha, em que sala estudava, que atividades fazia e milhares de bobagens do gênero, ela se limitava em saber que ele também gostava de Discovery Chanel, chá e sofria de insônia por causa de problemas misteriosos.

- Porque não saiu hoje, não gosta de festa? – Kirye tentou parecer um pouco menos interessada do que realmente estava.

- Quem não gosta? – Gaara parecia um pouco chocado por ela ter pensado que ele não gostava de sair – Estou tentando manter distância do álcool – Deu de ombros – Pelo menos hoje – Continuou com um meio sorriso que denunciava que ele não era nada certinho como parecia, muito pelo contrário – E você, prefere ficar assistindo Discovery Chanel no sábado a noite?

- Eu não sou nenhuma Nerd, se é isso que está pensando – Reiterou. A última coisa que queria era passar uma imagem de CDF pra um cara legal como Gaara, seria muito queima filme embora realmente tivesse tendências a estudos, gostava de sair então não chegava a ser mentira – Eu só não tava no clima de festa, _hoje. _

- Eu não estava pensando nada – Ele sorriu – Inteligência é sempre bom.

Kirye quis poder interpretar aquilo como algum tipo de flerte, mas havia soado mais como um comentário _gentil,_ apenas. Jogou os cabelos ruivos pra trás e suspirou um pouco frustrada, estavam ali há horas e ele não dirigiu a ela nem mesmo um olhar com segundas intenções,nada. Conformou-se, ele estava sendo legal e não era só porque ele era um gato que não poderiam ser apenas amigos. Talvez não a achasse bonita, pensou tristemente. Concluiu que estava sendo paranóica, mal tinham se conhecido o que ela esperava, que ele a agarrasse sem mais nem menos?

O apito estridente da chaleira lhe tirou dos devaneios e Gaara se levantou rapidamente para desligar o fogo antes que acabasse acordando a casa toda.

- Você pega as xícaras? – Pediu o ruivo enquanto enrolava a mão em um pano de cozinha para pegar a chaleira sem se queimar.

Kirye se levantou e pegou as xícaras, colocando-as sobre a bancada. Foi então, quando Gaara estava lhe servindo o chá, que reparou no discreto anel prateado em seu anelar direito.

- Você tem uma namorada – Exclamou. As palavras saíram antes que pudesse controlar o impulso. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente, mas agradeceu por ter soado como apenas um comentário e sua voz não estar carregada de frustração.

Gaara seguiu o olhar da ruiva preso em sua aliança de compromisso, então deixou a chaleira em cima da mesa.

- É. Já fazem – Fez uma pausa como se estivesse fazendo as contas – uns dois, quase três anos.

Ele namorava há três anos? Kirye processava inconformada. Havia acabado de conhecer um cara lindo de morrer, legal e misterioso, mas ele tem uma namorada! Sentiu-se a pessoa mais sem sorte da face da terra. Não que estivesse procurando um namorado ou coisa do tipo, não mesmo, relacionamento sério pra ela era sinônimo de problemas. Mas sinceramente? Não seria nada mal um pequeno _romance _com o ruivo, nada mal mesmo, e agora ficaria na vontade. Não sabia quem era, mas definitivamente não gostava da namorada dele. Estava sendo tão injusta, céus.

- Você não era muito novo quando começou a namorar? – Dessa vez dissera de propósito, não por impulso e cuidou para parecer natural escondendo a curiosidade por traz de um timbre tranqüilo, tomando um gole do chá logo em seguida.

- A gente meio que se conhece desde sempre – Ele esboçou um sorriso fraco – Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Podia estar distorcendo as coisas a favor de sua mente revoltada, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco animado falando do namoro. Com certeza não falava como um cara apaixonado, pelo timbre de sua voz parecia alguma coisa que apenas _aconteceu_, como se ele tivesse se acomodado com a garota. Era quase como se estivesse indiferente. Se bem que para estar com alguém há três anos é necessário gostar da pessoa, ele realmente devia amar a garota.

- E ela não ligou de você vir morar aqui? Não ficou com ciúmes? Eu não deixaria meu namorado morar em uma república – Sorriu.

- Então você tem um namorado?

- Não! – Exclamou negando com a cabeça também – foi só modo de falar.

- Matsuri sabe que eu não terminaria com ela – Explicou. Kirye prestou tanta atenção no nome da garota que estivera curiosa para saber quanto no fato de ele falar como se jamais fosse capaz de terminar com ela – Acho que ela confia em mim – Disse por fim.

- Acha... – Kirye riu. Do jeito como ele colocou soou como se ela não devesse confiar tanto assim – Porque ela não confiaria? Acabou de dizer com tanta certeza que não terminaria com ela.

E então ele sorriu de canto, aquele sorriso que o fazia parecer um galã de cinema, daqueles bem enigmáticos. Não respondeu também, apenas se ocupou em tomar o chá. Kirye ficou com uma grande interrogação em sua mente, a impressão que tinha é que quanto mais fazia perguntas, menos entendia sobre Gaara. Ele era tão difícil de decifrar! Ficaram em silêncio enquanto tomavam o chá e Kirye cuidou para não o encarar muito desta vez, já havia sido bastante vergonhoso da ultima vez que fora pega. A vontade que tinha era de afastar os cabelos ruivos da testa de Gaara e ver aquela tatuagem mais de perto, mas mesmo que estivesse apenas curiosa iria parecer que estava se atirando em cima dele, um cara 'comprometido'.

Gaara terminou de tomar o chá e olhou no relógio de pulso que marcava 3:30 da manhã. Ele suspirou cansado e então se levantou.

- Já está bem tarde, acho que vou subir e tentar dormir – Ele disse colocando as xícaras na pia.

Kirye torceu pra não estar parecendo decepcionada, mas queria que ele ficasse um pouco mais, a companhia dele tinha sido bem agradável e de certa forma ele havia salvo seu sábado a noite da solidão total, estava agradecida.

- Certo, foi bom conversar com você – Disse sorrindo.

- A gente se encontra nas insônias da vida _ruiva _– Gaara disse com _aquele_ sorriso de canto e se despediu com um aceno deixando-a sozinha na cozinha.

Assim que ele saiu pela porta Kirye sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Ele era diferente de qualquer garoto que já tinha conhecido, parecia alheio a tudo, extremamente intrigante.

Realmente uma pena, pensou frustrada, que ele já tivesse dona.

**CONTINUA...  
**

**

* * *

**

Aposto que tem gente pensando: OMFG, a Lunna surtou legal.

Mas não, não surtei (acho), HAHA.

Como eu disse antes não quero me prender naquela historinha clichê em que as personagens se apaixonam a primeira vista e no final são felizes para sempre... To correndo disso o máximo que posso. Então como dito antes, podem esperar por muitas voltas nessa história.

Aliás, estou tentando equilibrar o enfoque de todos os personagens. Desse modo, quem apareceu menos no ultimo capítulo teve mais atenção nesse, se não teve, com certeza terá no próximo, e vice-versa. Tenham paciência com a autora, pra que o enredo tenha nexo precisará ser assim, não dá pra 'paçocar' tudo de uma vez, acaba deixando cansativo. Podem ter certeza que todos os personagens aparecerão em todos os capítulos, mas acontecerá de alguns aparecerem mais em um capítulo do que outros... Não significa que estes são mais importantes, no capitulo seguinte eles provavelmente ficarão um pouco mais apagados e será a vez de outros terem enfoque. É nesse esquema que as coisas fluem.

Agradeço **imensamente**a todos que mandaram reviews no último capítulo, principalmente a quem mesmo não tendo mandado fichas estão acompanhando.

Peço que tenham a bondade de deixar seu comentário mais uma vez, é sempre bom ter retorno de algo que nos empenhamos em fazer certo?

Então clique naquele link azul super fofo no final da página, deixe sua opinião, crítica, sugestão e continuem fazendo uma autora feliz. Garanto que não vai cair o dedo de ninguém o máximo que precisará gastar é um pouquinho de tempo *-*

Lembrando sempre as autoras das fichas que sempre que possível estou no meu msn pra qualquer coisa que precisarem. Se não gostou de alguma coisa em relação ao seu personagem, achou que eu não segui fielmente a personalidade dele ou tem uma super idéia de uma cena que poderia acontecer com seu queridinho, não pensem duas vezes em me procurar, ok?

Beijos, Lunna.


	5. À flor da pele

**Sumário:** Eles passaram na prova de bolsas para a melhor faculdade do Japão, se mudaram para Tókio e com a 'pequena' ajuda de custo fornecida pela escola precisam arranjar um lugar para morar. Nada muito complicado, até surgir a brilhante idéia de onze adolescentes dividirem uma mansão de luxo.

**Rate: **M, a partir deste capítulo podem existir cenas de sexo explicito; vocabulário sujo e inadequado; utilização de drogas; violência e/ou bissexualidade.

* * *

Quando a razão não fala,

**Põe o coração na boca e vive!**

(Fernanda Mello)

* * *

**A REPÚBLICA**

Por: Lunna Kawaii

Capítulo três – A flor da pele

**14 de maio, sexta-feira, Konoha Gakuen, 9:00 AM. **

A semana havia se arrastado muito, muito lentamente para todos que finalmente respiravam aliviados por ser sexta-feira. Só teriam que suportar mais algumas horas e o tão sonhado fim de semana daria o ar da graça. A maioria estava especialmente ansiosa porque sábado seria o dia da festa de inauguração da república que fora minuciosamente organizada pelo maior especialista em festas de todo o colégio, pra não dizer de toda cidade, Itachi. As festas que o moreno se comprometia em organizar eram poucas, afinal toda essa coisa de comprar coisas, escolher outras, arrumar tudo... Dava um trabalho desgraçado e muita dor de cabeça. Ele mesmo preferia ir às noitadas de outras pessoas. De qualquer forma, toda festa em que Itachi tomava partido dava o que falar, e como! Não precisaram nem se preocupar em vender convites pra conseguir dinheiro pra tudo, assim que a notícia de que o Uchiha pretendia dar uma festa na mansão espalhou-se pelos corredores correndo de boca em boca como resfriado, os mauricinhos bem afortunados do colégio começaram a brotar de todo canto com gordas ajudas de custo para as bebidas e, enfim, substâncias mais pesadas e ilícitas além dos outros detalhes como os efeitos de luzes e afins.

Até mesmo as ruivas da casa, Kirye e Hikari - que eram mais dedicadas aos estudos - passaram a semana um tanto aéreas. Todos queriam botar a colher no meio, dar palpite e idéias umas mais loucas que as outras para a festa, mas Itachi se limitava a tomar suas próprias decisões ouvindo apenas os palpites de seus amigos semi-delinquentes que também sabiam dar uma boa festa: Sasori, Deidara, Pain e Hidan. Com ajuda desses amigos-não-moradores-da-república ele chegava à mansão todos os dias com caixas e caixas de sabe-se lá o que estavam sendo estocados para sábado à noite.

Hinata era a única que pensava nessa festa de forma negativa. Por todo lugar que andava só ouvia falar disso, _todo mundo_ ansioso por aquela festa, imagine a lotação que não seria. Conhecia a fama de Itachi, não era boa! A festa seria regada de muita bebida, adolescentes se agarrando e fazendo coisas piores em público por toda casa e sabe-se Deus o que mais. Não que fosse empata-festa, era mais caseira sim, mas não interferia na diversão alheia da mesma forma que não estava interferindo agora, só que estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava apreensiva.

Catherine olhou entediada para o professor de biologia, um ser asqueroso e esquisito ao extremo, parecia uma mistura de morto-vivo com espírito maligno de filme de terror japonês. O pior, era uma biba reprimida aquela coisa, só podia ser! Que outra explicação teria pra lhe olhar com tanto nojo? Era inveja... Inveja porque ela já levara os garotos mais quentes de toda a cidade ao delírio entre quatro paredes. E ele? Francamente. Sua cruz, o terror de suas manhãs, que era imune a qualquer uma de suas 'tentativas' de aumento de nota se chamava Orochimaru. Suspirou e puxou um celular de ultima geração da bolsa, escondendo-o debaixo da mesa pra que Oroshimaru-perseguidor-de-líderes-de-torcida não viesse lhe importunar. Digitou rapidamente uma mensagem, tinha muita prática em enviar torpedos, demorava menos de cinco segundos para escrever uma mensagem simples.

_Espero que esteja tudo certo pra festa de amanhã baby. Se me aparecer com uma baladinha pré-adolescente te expulso, juro. _

_C. _

Lista de contatos; Itachi; Enviar. Menos de um minuto depois o celular vibrou sobre a mesa e sem se preocupar em ser discreta dessa vez ela pegou o aparelho em mãos para ler a mensagem. Grande erro. Assim que terminou de ler o 'Relaxa gata' que Itachi lhe devolvera, o celular foi tirado bruscamente de suas mãos. Levantou o olhar repleto de indiferença pra aberração da natureza parada ao seu lado com o _seu_ celular nas mãos, o cenho franzido em uma careta que o deixava ainda mais repugnante. Aquela coisa ainda teve a coragem de ler sua mensagem e voltou a lhe olhar parecendo ainda mais irritado. Claro, queria ele poder trocar mensagens com Itachi Uchiha e ser chamado de _gata_.

- Trocando mensagens com Itachi no meio da minha aula, Srt. Vaughn? – E então sua expressão passou de irritada para cínica com um sorriso cretino que dizia com todas as letras 'Você está muito ferrada'.

Estava completamente farta de aturar o humor negro daquela criatura demoníaca. Certo, se era pra se ferrar, ferraria pra valer.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes, professor? – Sibilou áspera provocando riso geral da sala, afinal não existia uma alma viva que não duvidasse da opção sexual do _querido_ professor – Mas que pena, ele não curte a mesma fruta que você, se é que me entende – Sorriu maldosa enviando-o uma piscadela.

Pela primeira vez viu a tonalidade cinza do rosto de Orochimaru se alterar para algo próximo ao vermelho. Ele estreitou os olhos amarelos e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa de Catherine abaixando o olhar para encará-la diretamente nos olhos, talvez querendo transmitir o desgosto que emanava deles. Ela por sua vez fez uma cara de nojo por ser obrigada a olhar para ele tão de perto.

- As coisas deviam funcionar muito bem pra você na escola suburbana de onde você veio menina, mas não no Konoha Gakuen, entendeu? – Ele disse lentamente, parecendo extremamente feliz em poder finalmente descontar a antipatia que sentia por ela. Catherine não era do tipo que se intimidava, mas não conseguiu evitar engolir seco, até a voz dele lhe dava arrepios de puro pavor – E já que se acha tão _esperta_ é melhor me entregar um trabalho de cinqüenta páginas sobre genética na próxima aula ou pode se considerar reprovada na minha matéria. E caso você ainda não saiba, reprovar neste colégio causa expulsão, não estamos aqui pra ensinar _ignorantes_ Srt. Vaughn.

Cinqüenta páginas? Reprovada? Aquele cretino estava mesmo lhe chamando de ignorante e dizendo que ela veio de uma escola suburbana? Catherine arregalou os olhos revoltada e inconformada. Abriu a boca pra contestar, pronta pra despejar impropérios sem poupar palavrões, mas assim que pensou em fazê-lo foi interrompida pela ameaça do professor:

- E cada palavra que disser até o fim da minha aula, somará mais dez páginas ao seu trabalho – Ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras – Eu não estou brincando – Advertiu por fim com a voz mais gélida que Catherine já ouvira.

Estava com _tanta_ vontade de quebrar aquele nariz mal feito naquele instante! Suas feições se contorceram em uma expressão de puro ódio. Mal havia começado o ano e ele estava ameaçando lhe reprovar? Isso só podia descrever insanidade mental! Francamente, um trabalho de cinqüenta páginas sobre genética era uma seção de tortura completa. A atenção da sala toda estava sobre si, Catherine podia ouvir exclamações chocadas e risinhos de um grupinho de garotas que a detestavam. Lançou-lhes um olhar ameaçador que fez com que parassem imediatamente. Por mais que a raiva estivesse borbulhando em seu sangue, se esforçou para ficar calada, bufou e cruzou os braços fuzilando Orochimaru com o olhar. Ele por sua vez lhe lançou o último sorrisinho satisfeito antes de voltar a andar entre as fileiras de carteiras explicando qualquer coisa sobre verminoses humanas.

Ela realmente detestava aquele projeto de drag queen dos infernos!

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen, 11:00 AM. **

O professor caminhava vagarosamente entre as fileiras de alunos falando um pouco sobre a vida de Willian Shakespeare. Usava a costumeira máscara anti-alérgica preta que ia até acima do nariz por causa de sua intolerante a pó de giz. Aliás, parecia ser o único homem na terra capaz de ficar extremamente sexy com metade do rosto coberto. Naquele dia ele vestia uma calça jeans, uma camisa pólo e tênis esportivos, seu visual condizia mais com o de um aluno repetente do que um professor e as garotas suspiravam quando passava por elas, deliravam se ele lhes presenteasse com aquele sorriso galante. Fora o primeiro a ser contratado pelo Konoha Gakuen direto da faculdade - seus trabalhos universitários e seu boletim impecável lhe renderam o mérito - mas era tão animado e descontraído que seus alunos chegariam a se esquecer de o quão brilhante ele era, não fosse pela sua capacidade de prender a atenção de todos.

Itachi era o único que se mantinha totalmente alheio a aula. Trocava mensagens no celular o tempo todo e o professor parecia estar fazendo vista grossa, já que ele não se preocupava em esconder o aparelho eletrônico que vibrava a cada minuto. Kakashi havia sido convidado para a festa na república também, ele sempre era convidado para as festas dos alunos, dava o ar da graça nas mais interessantes e sempre causava polêmica. Obviamente nada nunca chegava a direção da escola, ninguém queria colocá-lo em saia justa, mesmo que ele estivesse em seu tempo livre e teoricamente a escola não tivesse nada a ver com isso, preferia ficar longe de escândalos... O que acontecia nas festas ficava nas festas. Rolam boatos que na primeira festa do ano na casa de Deidara, ele havia dormido com três das garotas mais quentes da festa ao mesmo tempo, sendo que uma delas era sua aluna. Era um boêmio assumido. Tudo indicava que ele iria a festa na república, talvez por isso não dava atenção ao Uchiha que organizava os últimos assuntos da festa por mensagens de texto bem debaixo de seu nariz.

A expectativa de que ele aparecesse por lá deixava a maioria das garotas ansiosas, quem sabe dessa vez não fosse uma delas a sortuda a passar uma noite com o charmoso professor de cabelos prateados? Muitas delas cairiam no tapa por isso. Os decotes estavam mais acentuados que o comum naquele dia, as saias mais curtas, estavam praticamente implorando para que ele – ou quem sabe garotos cobiçados como o dono da festa e seu amigo ruivo – lhes notassem. As vozes melosas e arrastadas pareciam ter sido treinadas para ter o timbre de uma atriz pornô. Estavam se oferecendo descaradamente, e toda essa vulgaridade estava deixando Hikari enojada.

Francamente, nenhuma delas se dava o respeito? Certo, Kakashi era muito _gostoso_, e não seria nada mal, nada mal mesmo uma noite – ou _algumas _noites – com ele. Estaria mentido se dissesse que não estava torcendo também pra que ele fosse à festa. Mas ficar se oferecendo como uma prostituta, derrubando lápis a todo tempo só para poder abaixar pra pegar com aqueles decotes que quase chegavam ao umbigo e mostrar os peitos pra ele, isso era o cúmulo, totalmente repugnante. O professor estava caindo em seu conceito, porque mesmo que tentando ser discreto, ele _olhava_! Ok, não podia culpá-lo por isso, ele era homem afinal, seria uma surpresa se ele ignorasse. Suspirou farta, tentando se concentrar na matéria e esquecer a legião de vadias-mirins que lhe cercavam.

Lembrou-se da festa de Deidara, a que fora no último sábado por falta de opção, no final das contas havia sido melhor do que esperava. Claro que teve que aturar o humor negro e os olhares mortais do dono – Ou seria dona? – da festa, mas Kakashi estava lá. E pelo que a ressaca mortal do dia seguinte tinha lhe permitido lembrar, tinham trocado olhares significativos, lembrava-se perfeitamente de vê-lo do outro lado da ampla sala da casa de Deidara com um sorriso de canto muito insinuante... Mas não passou disso, infelizmente. Não se lembrava muito bem aonde ele fora parar depois disso e sinceramente não queria saber, provavelmente havia levado mais algum trio, ou quarteto de adolescentes liberais e oferecidas para algum dos quartos da casa, enfim.

- Alguém pode me dizer o nome de uma obra de Shakespeare? – Perguntou Kakashi se encostando a lousa e cruzando os braços, sua voz despertou Hikari dos devaneios.

- Romeu e Julieta! – Disparou Tayuya quase aos gritos levantando a mão em um ato inútil já que não esperara a permissão para falar.

Hikari havia aberto a boca para responder, mas a outra ruiva parecia muito desesperada por isso. Kakashi presenteou a resposta com um sorriso sutil e Tayuya suspirou convencida por ter sido a primeira a falar. As outras garotas bufavam e murmuravam frustradas. Hikari rolou os olhos achando tudo aquilo muito patético.

- Muito bem – Disse Kakashi caminhando em direção a ruiva – Lembra-se de mais alguma?

- Ehr – Engasgou a ruiva. Céus, será que ela não sabia mais nenhuma obra de Shakespeare? Pensava Hikari – O Código da Vinci? – murmurou incerta, fazendo uma careta de dúvida.

Hikari segurou o riso, aquela garota era uma porta! As outras soltavam risinhos e se agitavam pela oportunidade de responderem dessa vez e conseguirem alguma atenção do professor. Kakashi por sua vez fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, como aquela garota era capaz de dizer que O código da Vinci, uma obra recente e escrita por Dan Brown, fora escrita por Willian Shakespeare? Voltou a encarar a aluna que parecia confusa e envergonhada. Tayuya era bonita, mas extremamente tapada.

- Não – respondeu com voz firme, um pouco inconformado – Estude mais – Advertiu por fim lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação que a fez murchar na cadeira – Alguém sabe responder?

- Sonhos de uma noite de verão! – Kin disse rapidamente. Dessa vez Hikari nem se preocupou, não precisava mendigar atenção de professor nenhum, aquilo era realmente patético.

- Correto – Parabenizou Kakashi – Mais algum?

- Hamlet! – Outra garota respondeu entusiasmada.

Hikari nem se incomodava mais em observar o joguinho ridículo de 'quem responde primeiro' das garotas. Tentou se esticar um pouco para ver com quem Itachi tanto trocava mensagens, estava começando a ficar curiosa, mas acabou frustrada sem conseguir enxergar nenhuma palavra.

- Muito bom! – O professor continuou – Mais nomes?

E então, silêncio. Hikari olhou para os lados vendo dezenas de garotas fritando os miolos cavando em suas mentes vazias qualquer obra do autor. Kakashi corria os olhos pela sala esperando pela resposta que não vinha.

- Vamos lá pessoal, não se lembram de mais nenhuma obra de Shakespeare? – Incentivou o professor.

Os garotos não se incomodavam, não sabiam e não faziam questão nenhuma de responder. As oferecidas por sua vez olhavam umas pras outras desesperadas. Hikari suspirou mais uma vez, então se virou para o professor.

- MacBeth, Coriolano, Júlio César, A Comédia dos Erros, Noite de Reis, Conto do Inverno, A Tempestade, Rei Lear – Hikari citou um por um tranquilamente e Kakashi lhe fitou surpreso.

- Brilhante – Ele disse meio pasmo – Já leu todos esses Hikari? – Perguntou interessado.

- Não todos – Confessou – Quatro destes, os outros estão na minha lista – Disse sinceramente.

Tayuya e as outras lhe olhavam inconformadas, reviravam os olhos e murmuravam 'exibida!' pelos cantos, mas ela não se afetava.

- Impressionante – Ele sorriu e ela pensou, por uma fração de segundos, ter encontrado aquele mesmo olhar _interessado_ que ele lhe dirigira na festa de Deidara. Não pode evitar estremecer e sorrir bobamente de volta.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

Sasori que estava ao seu lado riu e cantarolou um "Coloca o queixo no lugar Foxie" aos sussurros pra que só ela ouvisse. Ela lhe devolveu uma careta desgostosa, mas estava agradecida que Itachi estava ocupado demais trocando mensagens para se juntar ao ruivo nas provocações. Kakashi lhe encarou por mais alguns segundos, antes de se virar subitamente e voltar a caminhar pela sala.

- Quero que todos vocês escolham uma obra de Shakespeare para ler, peçam sugestões a Hikari se preciso, ela parece entender bastante sobre o assunto – Disse lhe lançando mais um sorriso sutil, então se voltou para Tayuya – E, por favor, O Código da Vinci não conta, se quiserem ler será opcional, mas está longe de ser uma obra de Shakespeare, certo Tayuya?

A ruiva apenas concordou envergonhada.

- Vou fazer um teste oral sobre o livro que escolherem com cada um, exatamente daqui a um mês – Concluiu.

A sala foi invadida por um coro de protestos, aparentemente consideravam um mês pouco tempo para lerem um destes livros, Hikari já havia lido muitos e se quisesse poderia ler pelo menos mais dois nesse tempo. Analisou admirada que ele deixara a escolha livre e se pretendia fazer um teste oral queria dizer que já havia lido, pelo menos, todas as obras conhecidas do autor, que eram muitas... A inteligência dele era extasiante. O sinal tocou lhe tirando dos devaneios e Sasori lhe tocou a testa com o dedo indicador para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Ela queria _mesmo_ que Kakashi fosse à festa.

* * *

**Konoha Gakuen, 2:00 PM. **

Ficou parado diante da porta da sala um instante para ganhar coragem. Fazia muitas coisas para conquistar as _charmosas_ garotas do Konoha Gakuen, mas pela primeira vez achava que tinha se excedido um pouco. Francamente, onde estava com a cabeça quando procurou a professora Shizune pedindo a ela que o deixasse participar das aulas de _culinária_? Certamente a sala estaria repleta de garotas, isso o encorajava um pouco a querer abrir aquela porta e tentar cozinhar alguma coisa decente, ou melhor, _observá-las_ fazendo isso. Não estava ali exatamente pra aprender a cozinhar, fato. Achou que seria uma boa oportunidade de agradar as garotas, mas pensando melhor, era mais provável que achassem que ele era gay do que se encantassem por ele.

Suspirou e abriu a porta colocando no rosto o sorriso mais galante que pode arranjar. Shizune parou de escrever a receita que estava passando na lousa para olhar quem havia chegado, atrasado por sinal. Então sorriu amigavelmente e caminhou até ele.

- Meninas, esse é Edgar – Apresentou simpática – Aparentemente o único garoto nessa escola interessado em aprender a cozinhar – Edgar lamentou o quanto aquilo soava gay, paciência - Bem, ele participará das aulas a partir de hoje – Disse para a sala e então se voltou para Ed – Pode escolher um lugar e se sentar, estou passando a receita de hoje.

Edgar correu os olhos pela sala. Estava certo, havia muitas garotas ali, pensou com um sorriso de canto. Kirye acenou pra ele e Hinata sorriu ao lado da ruiva. Estava sendo realmente bom morar na república, não poderia dizer que todos já eram muito amigos, mas a semana de convivência aproximou muito todo mundo e a maioria já se conhecia bem e dialogava bastante. Sorriu caminhando até elas e se sentando ao lado de Kirye. Misteriosamente Gaara havia comentado sobre ela certo dia, ele não era muito de comentar sobre garotas - principalmente das que acabara de conhecer - mas simplesmente chegou e lhe disse que ela era uma garota legal... E Edgar concordou com isso depois de conversar com ela. Kirye era animada, animada demais! Isso tornava a convivência com ela um pouco cansativa, mas não tirava seu charme. E bonita, como era bonita! Assim como Hinata que agora estava um pouco encolhida ao lado dela.

A morena era muito tímida havia percebido. Sempre se escondia debaixo de roupas que ele considerava grandes demais, havia sempre muito pano lhe cobrindo. Mas era inegavelmente bonita, aqueles olhos então eram de paralisar qualquer um, sem contar que tinha certeza que ela possuía curvas muito tentadoras debaixo daquele moletom, pois eram tentadoras até mesmo com ele.

- Culinária? – Kirye perguntou desconfiada.

Edgar apenas sorriu, como percebeu que não diria mais nada Kirye olhou em volta e então voltou a encará-lo agora com uma expressão de 'Já entendi' e um sorrisinho malicioso, o que ele devolveu com um dar de ombros.

De inicio, enquanto copiava a receita de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate, as demais alunas lhe olhavam e cochichavam coisas que ele tinha certeza serem algo como "O que um garoto está fazendo nesta aula?". Só esperava que o questionário não chegasse a parte do "Ele é _mesmo_ um garoto?". Sério, um homem não podia querer aprender a cozinhar? Que inferno, nem era mesmo isso que ele queria. Suspirou. Foi então que as coisas mudaram de ângulo.

- Legal um garoto aparecer por aqui – Uma garota morena, com traços nipônicos e por sinal muito bonita sorriu pra ele – Sou Tenten, prazer – Continuou estendendo a mão.

Por cima do ombro dela Edgar podia ver o resto das garotas lançando sorrisinhos umas para as outras, e não era como se estivessem duvidando de sua sexualidade ou algo do tipo, era mais como aquele sorriso que as garotas têm quando comentam "Ele não é uma graça?". Bem, havia acertado no final das contas. Mostrou seu melhor sorriso de canto à lá Don Juan e ao invés de apertar a mão da morena, levou-a até os lábios depositando um suave beijo na pele macia. Ela sorriu e o grupinho de meninas ao fundo suspirou e uníssono.

- Edgar – Apresentou-se lhe olhando profundamente – O prazer é todo meu.

Kirye rolou os olhos ao lado. Pelo que conhecia de Edgar provavelmente aquela garota estaria caminhando pela república com alguma camisa dele lhe servindo de camisola na manhã seguinte. E talvez aquela loira de olhos verdes um pouco atrás estivesse fazendo o mesmo no domingo. Quem sabe a morena dos olhos amendoados não fosse a terceira da lista? "Homens!" pensou.

* * *

**República, 7:30 PM.**

Naruto tentava dialogar – em seu particular tom de voz sempre alto demais - com o amigo mais uma vez, mas ele andava ainda mais monossilábico ultimamente. Parecia estar falando com as paredes. De qualquer modo, precisava falar. Depois do que acontecera com Miranda no dia da mudança, decidiu que preferia não arriscar a amizade que tinham por algo incerto, adorava vê-la sempre ao seu lado, sorridente e companheira, não queria perder isso por nada. Agiu normalmente com ela e ficou feliz de ela ainda ser a mesma também, no fundo sabia que algo do tipo não a tiraria do sério e no final das contas estavam ainda mais próximos depois de tudo isso, até tiravam sarro da situação às vezes, sem constrangimentos como sempre foi.

Obviamente não havia contado nada disso a Sakura e quando ela lhe intimou a decidir se queria ou não continuar com ela, acabou aceitando. Não estava certo de estar apaixonado pela rosada, mas o que ele sabia sobre estar apaixonado? Tudo o que entendia é que sentia por ela algo diferente. Diferente do resto das garotas com quem saia até então, mas diferente de Miranda também. Ele não sabia bem o que tanto sentia, mas a idéia de não ficar mais com ela não lhe agradava, então decidiu tentar pela primeira vez ser um cara de uma mulher só. Não era um namoro, esse compromisso evidente ainda lhe assustava um pouco, quem sabe mais a frente... Bem mais a frente. Por hora, sair apenas com Sakura já era um grande passo.

Falava sobre isso a Sasuke, que se limitava a murmurar 'Hum' vez ou outra. Ele parecia estar fora de órbita. Seu palpite era que ele ainda estava um pouco chocado ou inconformado, talvez apenas 'engasgado' com aquele lance da Alexia. Na ultima sexta feira ele havia entrado no quarto muito pilhado com esse assunto e depois de muita insistência do loiro, havia lhe contado todo ocorrido. Naruto por sua vez - como qualquer outra pessoa que ouvisse a história - ficou pasmo com o fato de Alexia ser virgem e querer 'manter a virtude'. Ela estava se mostrando muito mais puritana do que parecia, o que era muito incomum. Já vira muitas garotas se fazerem de santas, mas não o contrário. Além de que não era todo mundo que dispensava Sasuke, isso era fato, ainda mais depois de toda aquela insistência, afinal o Uchiha não era de correr atrás de mulher assim.

- Aquela garota ainda 'tá te virando a cabeça? – Desistiu de receber qualquer atenção de Sasuke e lhe perguntou provocativo sabendo que o assunto não lhe agradaria muito.

- Tá falando do que baka? – Suspirou, se ajeitando na cama na qual estava estirado desde que chegara da escola, se sentia quase parte do colchão.

- De quem mais dobe? Alexia... – Disse e percebendo que o amigo franziu o cenho ao ouvir o nome da líder de torcida sorriu de canto – Te lembra alguma coisa?

- Hum – Murmurou com desgosto.

Ficou um longo tempo em silêncio com o intuito de dar o assunto como encerrado, mas o loiro lhe encarava irritado querendo mais explicações. As vezes Naruto parecia com uma garota, pensou, falava como uma matraca, adorava uma fofoca e estava sempre lhe pressionando a falar mais do que o necessário sobre o que sentia.

- Talvez eu ainda volte a procurá-la – resmungou - É nisso que estava pensando.

- Qual o seu problema? – Disparou o loiro sempre muito exagerado – Dois foras não foram o suficiente?

Assim que terminou de falar Naruto foi atingido por uma almofada atirada com muita força contra seu rosto. Resmungou ignorando o olhar mortal do moreno, parecia de família todo aquele orgulho intocável, bastava colocá-lo a prova que os Uchiha's partiam pra ignorância.

- Não foram foras! Aquela garota é muito temperamental, eu não tenho culpa disso.

- A _garota temperamental_ não quer te deixar entrar nas calças dela – Provocou com um sorriso, achando graça de como isso deixava o amigo furioso – Devia se conformar.

- Ela está fazendo doce, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Quando ela vir que eu sou um cara legal... – Deixou a frase no ar com um meio sorriso malicioso.

- Tá querendo se aproveitar dela, isso é o oposto de legal – Naruto revirou os olhos.

- Ela só precisa _achar_ que eu sou – Assim que disse isso Sasuke se deu conta de que soara muito cretino até pra ele. Levantou-se da cama sentindo os músculos doerem por ficar parado muito tempo, se espreguiçou e então tentou concertar – E ninguém falou em se aproveitar.

- Claro – Ironizou Naruto – Desvirginar a garota e não dar a mínima depois vai ser quase uma boa ação, não tem nada a ver com se aproveitar, você tem toda razão.

- Quanto drama – Sasuke rolou os olhos – Agora eu preciso pedi-la em casamento se quiser levar ela pra cama?

- Ela não casaria com você – Zombou atirando a almofada de volta. Não importa o que dissesse Sasuke não se importava com 'sentimentos femininos' e não era ele que iria mudar isso. Talvez um dia ele aprendesse sozinho.

- Não vai ao treino hoje? – O moreno perguntou querendo por um fim definitivo no assunto 'Alexia'.

- Itachi está ocupado com as coisas da festa e cancelou o treino extra de hoje – Respondeu frustrado – Se perdermos o jogo da semana que vem, a culpa é dele.

- Hun, certo.

Sasuke jogou uma toalha sobre o ombro, separou algumas peças de roupas e foi tomar banho. Já que fora totalmente ignorado pelo amigo quando disse que estava 'oficialmente' com a Sakura, Naruto pensou que pudesse falar sobre isso com Miranda. Ela provavelmente lhe chamaria de burro, já que não gostava da rosada – na verdade muito pouca gente realmente gostava. De qualquer forma ela pelo menos o escutaria.

Foi até o quarto da brasileira e encontrou a porta aberta. Chamou, mas ninguém respondeu então resolveu entrar, talvez ela não tivesse escutado. O quarto parecia estar vazio e a curiosidade o levou a analisar o ambiente. Já esteve ali antes, mas nunca reparara nos detalhes. Como em todos os quartos, tinham duas camas Box de casal separadas por uma estante baixa de madeira. Sobre ela encontrou um abajur verde-limão, um despertador e mais a esquerda uma foto de Miranda com a mãe. Continuou a correr os olhos pelo quarto: Um notebook; Livros; CD's; alguns enfeites; um espelho que cobria uma das paredes quase por inteiro; Dois Pufes em um dos cantos... Milhares de coisas de garotas e depois tinha a porta que levava ao closet. Andou ao lado do mezanino de madeira, demorando o olhar em um porta-retrato de vidro com uma foto de Alexia. Ela exibia um grande sorriso, em algum lugar bastante verde que não lembrava nem de longe a Tóquio. Estava abraçando uma garotinha pequena de uns seis anos que se parecia muito com ela - tirando os cabelos de um loiro bem claro - e também tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Pegou o porta-retrato e analisou por mais um instante, ou a luz estava lhe favorecendo na foto ou aquele sorriso conseguia deixar Alexia ainda mais bonita, pensou. Colocou a foto de volta ao lugar e só então, quando seu olhar seguiu a direção da sacada do quarto, percebeu que Alexia estava lá. Parecia não ter se dado conta de sua presença, estava de costas pra ele, sentada no chão da sacada balançando as pernas entre as barras da cerca da sacada. Naruto sabia que deveria ter ido embora, Miranda provavelmente estaria na sala e devia ter ido procurá-la lá, mas não foi isso o que fez. Andou cuidadosamente até perto da sacada e se encostou ao batente, mesmo assim a garota não se deu conta da sua presença. Foi então que reparou que ela estava com um aparelho celular nas mãos. Ela discou alguns números, levou ao celular ao ouvido e esperou, depois de algum tempo murmurou frustrada e repetiu o processo. Observou-a fazer isso novamente pelo menos cinco vezes antes de finalmente, seja lá para quem ela estava ligando, alguém atendeu.

- PAI! – ela exclamou – Estou tentando falar com você há horas! – Disse ao telefone e então houve uma pausa, provavelmente a pessoa do outro lado da linha estava falando – Eu sei que está ocupado... Só preciso de um minuto. – Continuou com voz suplicante, então mais uma pausa, dessa vez ela se demorou mais como se estivesse pensando muito cuidadosamente no que falar – Eu queria ir pra casa no próximo fim de semana – Sua voz havia saído num sussurro e então uma nova pausa.

Naruto se esforçou para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, não tinha idéia do porque estava ali escutando a conversa dela, provavelmente era culpa de sua curiosidade insaciável. Era estranho ouvi-la falar assim tão apreensiva, sempre a ouvia falar alguma coisa sempre tinha um timbre seguro, de ordem. Mesmo ela estando de costas, sabia que sua expressão havia fechado, pois seus ombros se encolheram bruscamente e ela suspirou mais uma vez antes de continuar a falar.

- Você nunca tem tempo – Ela disse amargamente – Eu quero ver Candy, estou com saudade... É só um fim de semana! – Continuou com a voz um pouco mais elevada com um leve timbre de desespero. Assim que ouviu o nome 'Candy' Naruto se recordou instantaneamente da garotinha loira da foto – Por favor – Alexia pediu aflita com a voz falha.

Um segundo depois, no que parecia ser o meio de qualquer conversa normal, ela desligou e jogou o celular no chão ao seu lado sem nenhum cuidado, então agarrou as barras de metal da grade da sacada com força e esbravejou um raivoso 'É claro que você não se importa!'. Naruto se assustou pensando que ela podia ter dito isso a ele, mas como não fazia sentido algum percebeu que ela havia gritado para o nada, na verdade, pra pessoa com quem estava falando ao telefone. Então a ouviu fungar e soube que ela estava chorando. Odiava ver uma mulher chorar e quis se sentar ao lado dela, fazer qualquer coisa. Mais uma vez a voz em seu subconsciente lhe disse para ir embora, mas ele não se moveu, apenas ficou encostado ao batente da varanda.

Alexia se levantou em um salto depois de alguns segundos virando-se em sua direção e assim que o viu arregalou os orbes verdes marejados de lágrimas num misto de susto e principio de raiva. Naruto se desencostou rapidamente, mas obviamente já era tarde para sair dali então apenas ficou olhando.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Er, eu vim procurar a Mia – Respondeu sem jeito com um sorriso amarelo.

Alexia suspirou raivosa e lhe fuzilou ainda mais com os olhos, parando apenas para correr o olhar pelo quarto vazio e então voltar a encará-lo.

- Ela não está, se ainda não reparou – disse ríspida – Então porque não para de bisbilhotar e vai procurá-la em outro lugar?

- Eu não estava bisbilhotando! – Reiterou Naruto, mas ao receber um olhar ainda mais irritado da garota, resolveu reconsiderar – Tá bem, me desculpe, eu não quis escutar sua conversa – Admitiu sem jeito coçando os cabelos da nuca.

- VOCÊ ESCUTOU MINHA CONVERSA? – Gritou furiosa.

Naruto se amaldiçoou por sempre falar a coisa errada, provavelmente ela achava que ele tinha acabado de chegar e não que estava parado ali há tanto tempo escutando toda a conversa dela com o pai. Pensou que seria assassinado a sangue frio pela garota tamanha raiva que via em seus olhos, mas Miranda entrou no quarto nesse exato momento para sua salvação.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou confusa.

Miranda olhou para Naruto petrificado com uma expressão de terror e então dirigiu o olhar a Alexia. A pele do rosto geralmente muito branca estava ligeiramente avermelhada, de forma que concluiu que ela estava com muita vergonha ou raiva (ou ambos). Também percebeu as pequenas poças de água em seus olhos e seu rosto úmido. Depois mirou o celular jogado no chão da varanda e com sua boa percepção, entendeu o que havia acontecido... Com Alexia no caso, o fato de Naruto estar parado ali no meio ainda era um mistério, mas perguntaria outra hora.

- Naruto, pode dar licença um minuto? – Miranda pediu calmamente.

O loiro olhou mais um instante para Alexia, que parecia um pouco mais relaxada, então assentiu para Miranda e saiu andando. Assim que ele saiu, Mia fechou a porta e caminhou até onde Alexia estava. Sempre pensara que ela seria uma pessoa difícil de se conviver, o mesmo que sempre achara de Catherine. De fato, estava certa, Alexia era mimada e ligava muito pra aparência das coisas, fazia escândalos por tudo e tinha tendência a bipolaridade, mas à sua maneira era uma ótima amiga, tinha certeza disso. A semana em que dividiram o quarto havia as aproximado muito, muito mesmo! Alexia tinha defeitos, mas era uma pessoa de conversa fácil, a confiança acabou fluindo facilmente. Sabiam tanto uma da outra que parecia que se conheciam há anos e não era nenhum exagero dizer isso. Por isso, Miranda sabia que a relação de Alexia com o pai era bastante difícil e não precisava perguntar para saber que ela havia ligado pra ele e, mais uma vez, ele a tinha magoado.

- Alex – Sussurrou cuidadosa – Quer falar sobre isso?

Os lábios de Alexia tremeram, os olhos se encheram mais ainda para então transbordarem lágrimas pesadas. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e então, subitamente, abraçou Miranda em um ato desesperado escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e soluçando. Não precisava falar sobre isso, Miranda já sabia o que estava acontecendo e ela só queria esquecer. Mia por sua vez apenas a abraçou de volta, rodeando sua cintura com os braços.

Tudo o que Alexia conseguia pensar é que estava morrendo de saudades da irmãzinha Candy e praticamente implorando por migalhas de atenção do pai, que como sempre, a evitada e ignorava de todas as formas possíveis. Queria visitar _sua_ casa no Canadá, visitar seus antigos amigos, um único final de semana bastava... Já estava há tanto tempo sozinha em Tóquio que nem toda aquela popularidade e admiração que todos aqueles estranhos tinham por ela não supriam o sentimento de vazio que as vezes dominava tudo e a deixava perdida. Pelo menos encontrara Miranda, alguém que realmente podia chamar de amiga.

Só queria ter uma grave crise de amnésia naquele momento. Se esquecer da saudade insuportável que sentia de casa, da garotinha sorridente em seu porta-retratos e sua voz lhe chamando de 'Aly' já que qualquer outra variação de 'Alexia' era praticamente um trava-línguas pra ela que vivia a freqüentar fonoaudiólogos. Se esquecer que não importando se ganhasse o Prêmio Nobel ou se fosse presa por tráfico de drogas, seu pai continuaria mantendo-se completamente indiferente a sua vida, querendo-a sempre o mais longe possível, como se ela não existisse, como se pudesse simplesmente lhe dar um cartão de créditos com um limite altíssimo e lhe pagar pra ficar fora de seu caminho, transparecendo sempre o quanto ele preferia que ela não tivesse nascido. Se possível, queria esquecer o próprio nome, esquecer quem era.

E na festa do dia seguinte, beberia até conseguir.

* * *

Chegara tarde em casa aquele dia, constatou Kirye ao olhar o relógio na tela do celular. Havia saído por volta das seis e meia da manhã como todo mundo e participara da rotina de sempre, aulas matinais e depois as 'opcionais'. Tecnicamente aprendera a fazer biscoitos com gotas de chocolate na aula de culinária. Aprendera também que Edgar, seu querido colega de moradia, era, como a maioria dos homens que conhecia, um conquistador barato. Encantador tinha que admitir, mas barato! Se aproveitando das aulas de culinária para fazer social com as garotas poder olhar seus decotes de perto. Riu ao se lembrar da cena do português fingindo ter dificuldades com os biscoitos, fazendo com que todas as garotas a sua volta fossem, solidariamente, lhe 'ajudar'.

Depois disso tivera uma longa aula de teatro. Saíra da escola por volta das cinco, mas não voltou pra casa de imediato, estava se sentindo muito enérgica pra ficar presa entre quatro paredes, então vestiu suas calças de ginástica, uma regata e foi correr em um parque próximo a escola. Embora costumasse fazer isso pela manhã, tinha que admitir que era bastante relaxante aquele ar fresco de final de tarde.

Enquanto corria deixara sua mente vagar como sempre e como de costume dezenas de coisas, algumas importantes e outras nem tanto, invadiam seus pensamentos uma após a outra. Tinha que terminar o projeto de História; Lembrara que os fones de ouvido que perdera na mudança estavam dentro de sua caixinha rosa; Hidan estava lhe devendo uma calcinha da Vitória Secret já que havia rasgado a que mais gostava, mero detalhe; Precisava decorar as falas da peça de teatro... E depois de muitos pensamentos relâmpagos sua mente se deteve em um assunto em particular: Gaara.

Ele continuava sendo um mistério. Na semana que se seguira, ele lhe fez companhia de madrugada mais duas vezes e, quando ele aparecia, já estava se estabelecendo uma pequena rotina. Ele descia as escadas e a encontrava assistindo televisão como sempre, juntava-se a ela e conversavam durante algum tempo até que ele lhe perguntava se ela queria chá, Kirye dizia que sim e então seguiam para a cozinha, tomavam chá e conversavam um pouco mais e sempre por volta das três da manhã ele se despedia e voltava para o quarto.

Mesmo com toda essa conversa, seus conhecimentos sobre o ruivo eram bastante limitados. Ele não falava da namorada, nunca. Quando Kirye tocava no assunto e lhe perguntava algo sobre ela ele lhe respondia com tranqüilidade, mas muito vagamente e quando o fazia tinha sempre uma máscara apática, não deixando transparecer nenhum sinal do que sentia em relação a ela, então sutilmente mudava de assunto. Isso também lhe intrigava, além do fato de ele em si ser um enigma total.

E foi isso - O fato de não conseguir conhecê-lo bem por mais que tentasse - que prendeu sua atenção pelo resto do exercício.

Depois voltou pra casa, e ali estava.

Já constatara que mansão jamais seria um lugar silencioso, sempre havia gente fazendo tumultuo na sala, na cozinha, nos corredores, nos quartos, na área de lazer e na sala de estudos... Sempre! Se não era Catherine a tagarelar pelos cantos, era Naruto aos berros tentando cozinhar ramém. Também havia a pequena 'gangue' de Itachi. Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan e outros de que não se recordava poderiam ser considerados Pseudo-moradores da mansão, já que havia sempre algum deles – ou todos ao mesmo tempo – pelos cantos. Na verdade, Hidan ia mais para vê-la do que para acompanhar Itachi em qualquer coisa e, tinha que admitir, apesar de ser um tanto grosseiro as vezes, ele era sexy, charmoso e um _ótimo_ passa-tempo.

Fez companhia a Hinata na cozinha por algum tempo, vendo-a colocar em prática com maestria admirável a nova receita de biscoitos com gotas de chocolate. Quando começara a sentis o cheiro delicioso dos biscoitos no forno decidiu tomar um banho antes de voltar para comer alguns.

Pegou sua toalha e, por algum milagre da natureza, constatou que havia um banheiro livre. Só a essa altura se deu conta de que estava um pouco cansada, estava em movimento desde as seis da manhã e agora já eram quase oito da noite. Permitiu-se demorar um pouco no banho sentindo o alívio da água quente em seus músculos tensos. Vestiu uma roupa simples de ficar em casa, pegou alguns dos deliciosos biscoitos de Hinata na cozinha e subiu para o quarto lembrando-se repentinamente do projeto de história.

Hikari estava na sala, portanto o quarto estava vazio. Aproveitando que tinha o espaço só pra si, tratou de ligar o rádio no último, o som de Ke$ha explodindo das caixas de som. Sem se preocupar com quem estava nos quartos vizinhos começou a dançar no ritmo da música e cantar a letra desafinadamente, capturando uma escova de cabelo para servir de microfone enquanto rodopiava pelo quarto, pulava em cima da cama e fazia caras e bocas para o espelho.

No meio de sua fantasia rock-star, quando se virou pra trás jogando seus cabelos, acabou colidindo com alguma coisa. Na verdade, alguém, já que mãos grandes seguraram seus ombros pra que não caísse pra trás.

Quando levantou os olhos se deparou com aquele oceano verde abaixo de um borrão vermelho. Gaara, constatou surpresa. Ele havia entrado no quarto e ela obviamente não ouvira o som da porta e nem se dera conta de sua presença, pois estava dançando feito uma louca com o sou a um volume ensurdecedor. Ele estava com um meio sorriso divertido e obviamente estava ali a tempo o suficiente para achá-la um pouco maluca. Ficou alguns segundos processando a informação de que Gaara estava ali, então caminhou até o som e o desligou.

Não sabia se ficava envergonhada pela cena que ele acabara de presenciar, mas decidindo que isso não adiantaria de nada, apenas deixou uma risada alta e espontânea preencher o quarto.

- Sou cantora nas horas vagas – Disse divertida, ainda sorrindo.

- Estou vendo – Disse irônico e então massageou o ouvido como se algo o tivesse lesionado – Um talento nato.

- Veio só criticar meu desempenho senhor jurado? – O olhou com uma com uma sobrancelha arqueada fingindo-se ofendida.

- Na verdade não – Respondeu apontando o mezanino de madeira do quarto – Trouxe pra você.

Kirye seguiu a direção apontada com o olhar se deparando com um grande copo plástico de alguma lanchonete. Parecia ser algo bem gelado já que gotas de água escorriam pelo copo. Aproximou-se e, provando, constatou que Gaara havia lhe dado quase meio litro de Milk-Shake de chocolate.

- Hum, você leu minha mente! – Exclamou se deliciando com toda a gordura trans e as milhares de calorias dentro do copo.

- Você gosta, certo?

- É claro que gosto! Que ser humano não gosta de Milk-Shake de chocolate? – Indagou parecendo chocada com a hipótese.

Gaara deu de ombros.

- Líderes de torcida – comentou.

- Elas não são seres humanos – Brincou se jogando na cama – São robôs programados para ser irritantemente perfeitos.

Gaara sorriu de canto parecendo partilhar o mesmo pensamento. Aquele silêncio costumeiro se instalou no quarto, Gaara se encostou a parede enquanto Kirye sentada na cama brincava distraída com o canudo de seu milk-shake. Kirye não pode deixar de pensar que ele era a única pessoa com quem não se sentia desconfortável no silêncio e que não sentia necessidade de puxar algum assunto pra evitar constrangimento, porque não havia constrangimento algum. Ele observava o quarto, reparou. Estava ainda processando o fato de que ele aparecera do nada para lhe trazer milk-shake, realmente não sabia o que esperar dele, mas o momento merecia algum crédito já que era a primeira conversa que tinham fora das madrugadas de insônia. Depois de algum tempo, ficou farta do silêncio.

- Gaara – Chamou calmamente e ele lhe dirigiu o olhar – Quer dar uma volta? – Perguntou soando natural.

Pela primeira vez notou surpresa nos olhos de Gaara e ele lhe olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. No momento não havia pensado no fato, mas depois se sentiu um pouco constrangida... Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia chamar um cara comprometido pra 'dar uma volta', mas por mais que fosse difícil acreditar, convidara inocentemente e no momento rezava pra que ele não houvesse interpretado errado.

- Você não acabou de chegar? – Ele indagou depois de alguns segundos.

- É – suspirou Kirye – E estou entediada.

O ruivo pareceu analisar suas palavras por um instante antes de virar as costas, caminhando em direção a porta. Kirye arregalou os olhos achando que ele simplesmente iria embora e se sentindo horrível por ele provavelmente ter pensado que ela estava sendo oferecida, mas essa não era nem de longe sua intenção, pensou amargurada. Então ele parou no batente da porta, ainda de costas, e perguntou:

- Aonde vamos?

* * *

Miranda se sentia mal por Alexia. Problemas de família todo mundo tem, mas ela realmente não estava em uma maré de sorte. Depois da conversa catastrófica com o pai, quando ela lhe abraçou e rompeu a chorar, se recompôs em menos de um minuto e secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Miranda sabia que ela não costumava demonstrar fraqueza a menos que se sentisse exausta demais para continuar se contendo. Alexia não disse nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto, não que não confiasse na amiga, mas não queria mais pensar naquilo. Miranda sorriu e se ofereceu para uma seção de manicure, sempre pensara naquilo como algum tipo de terapia, e Alexia, depois de respirar fundo, aceitou com um sorriso no rosto como se tudo já estivesse em perfeita ordem. Não estava, sabia, mas ela fazia parecer que sim.

Depois de fazer uma francesinha perfeita em suas unhas, achou que fosse bom deixá-la sozinha um pouco pra por os pensamentos em ordem e foi tomar banho.

Quando chegou ao corredor constatou, tristemente, que ambos os banheiros estavam ocupados. Naruto que passava por ali lhe informou que Kirye havia acabado de entrar para tomar banho, mas que Sasuke já estava no outro a mais de vinte minutos e já deveria estar saindo.

_Pois bem_, pensou se encostando ao corredor para esperar.

Não demorou muito para que a porta do banheiro a direita fosse aberta e Miranda suspirou aliviada ansiando por água quente. Uma cortina de vapor saiu pela porta e depois de alguns segundos começou a se dissipar. Diante da imagem que aparecia aos poucos Miranda prendeu a respiração. Mas que inferno de homem era aquele? Admirou embasbacada. Sasuke saiu do banheiro a passos lentos, apenas uma toalha branca enrolada a cintura, ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros tirando o excesso de água que escorria por seu pescoço seguindo o caminho por seus ombros largos e seu abdômen malhado. Ele estava tão _gostoso_ e lindo que parecia se mover em câmera lenta enquanto sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os cabelos balançando e espirrando pequenas gotículas de água, uma cena digna de filme.

A brasileira umedeceu os lábios sentindo a garganta seca. Então ele levantou os olhos bem a tempo de pegá-la o encarando e o sorriso mais convencido que já havia visto se formou no canto de seus lábios. _Convencido_, pensou Miranda levemente indignada com o desdém nos olhos do moreno. Crispou os lábios esperando que o Sr. Arrogante do Tanquinho Maravilhoso fosse embora pra que pudesse tomar seu banho. Se bem que, talvez, só mais uma olhadinha não fizesse nenhum mal. Antes mesmo de se dar conta seus olhos estavam presos no abdômen trincado do moreno, se sentiu tremendamente boba, mas não se culparia por isso.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – A voz rouca soou desdenhosa.

Miranda subiu o olhar um pouco encabulada. Sasuke lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e aquele meio-sorriso que emitiam uma mensagem subliminar de "Eu sou demais". A vergonha se transformou rapidamente em indignação e ela precisava responder a altura.

Ergueu os ombros fazendo sua melhor cara de pouco caso.

- Só estava pensando – Disse casualmente.

O sorriso de Sasuke diminuiu e ele pareceu confuso por um instante, fez menção de sair andando, mas Miranda sabia que ele não iria antes de perguntar.

- Pensando?

Como esperado. Ela abriu um largo sorriso e lhe olhou provocativa.

- Sabe o que dizem sobre garotos com tanquinho demais – Cantarolou divertida e então propositalmente desceu o olhar novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais abaixo, soltando um risinho de deboche.

O moreno franziu o cenho visivelmente irritado e deu um longo passo em sua direção, aproximando-se mais do que o necessário e apenas para evitar a tentação Miranda recuou um pouco sem alterar o semblante irônico.

- Não, não sei – sibilou ácido – O que dizem? – Pendeu o rosto mais para frente estreitando os olhos.

Obviamente ele havia entendido muito bem a provocação, aquela garota estava insinuando que ele não era 'bem-dotado'. Se ela tivesse coragem de responder a sua pergunta, jurava que deixaria a maldita toalha cair e tiraria suas dúvidas.

Mas ela não respondeu, tampouco se abalou. Apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos impaciente, desviando-se dele e seguindo em direção ao banheiro, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

_Atrevida, _o moreno pensou encarando a porta fechada.

* * *

A casa estava em seu movimento de sempre, pessoas andando de um lado pro outro e disputando os dois banheiros para um banho no final do dia. Itachi chegou com mais caixas, acompanhado de Deidara e Sasori que ajudaram a carregar tudo até a enorme dispensa que, aliás, estava lotada. O ruivo fez menção de ir procurar por Alexia, mas Miranda avisou que ela já estava dormindo e quando ele insistiu dizendo que a acordaria mesmo assim, Hikari o intimou a deixar a garota em paz. Suspirou vencido, desistindo por hora. Não sabia por que daquela sua fixação com a líder de torcida, mas também não se importava, sabia que hora ou outra ela iria se render e era só isso o que queria.

Hinata - como sempre - se ofereceu pra fazer o jantar, não só porque considerava cozinhar uma atividade construtiva e relaxante, mas também porque era a única que realmente sabia fazê-lo na casa. Edgar e Hikari se ofereceram para ajudar e logo havia um delicioso yakissoba esperando na mesa da sala de jantar.

Não houve quem recusasse, apenas Alexia não desceu para jantar, todo o resto se deliciou com a culinária milagrosa de Hinata.

Gaara e Kirye que acabavam de chegar se juntaram aos outros. O ruivo ignorou os olhares interrogativos de Edgar, não havia o que explicar, eles apenas foram a cidade dar uma volta, nada de mais.

O movimento na mansão se seguiu até tarde da noite, alguns saíram, outros foram dormir, até que apenas Itachi, Deidara e Sasori – que ainda não haviam ido embora – restaram na sala jogando videogame. Parecendo muito compenetrados, os dois primeiros apertavam compulsivamente os botões do joystik fazendo caretas para a televisão enquanto o ruivo esperava sua vez de jogar esparramado no sofá. Depois de algum tempo o movimento cessou, Itachi comemorou a vitória e fez questão de jogar na cara de Deidara que lhe encarava profundamente aborrecido.

- Vocês dois não são de nada – O moreno se gabou.

- Grande coisa – Deidara murmurou emburrado – É só uma porcaria de jogo de vídeo game, você devia era se preocupar em ganhar a aposta que fez com seu irmãosinho babaca.

- Não preciso me preocupar – Sorriu convencido – Já está tudo encaminhado.

- Encaminhado como? – Sasori entrou na conversa – Você nem falou com ela ainda, que grande estratégia!

- Ficar de papo é perda de tempo, Cat não vai cair em conversinha, é mais fácil agir logo de uma vez – O moreno explicou fazendo parecer muito simples – Amanhã vou fazer com que ela beba muito na festa, até etanol puro se for preciso. Ela vai ficar tão bêbada que irá transar com qualquer um que se ofereça...

- Ou terá um coma alcoólico – Interrompeu Deidara.

- E é aí que eu entro – Continuou Itachi ignorando o comentário do loiro.

- O que te faz pensar que ficando bêbada ela vai querer _dar_ pra você e não pra qualquer outro que esteja na festa, como seu irmão? – Perguntou o ruivo fazendo pouco caso.

- Sasuke? – Perguntou em um tom quase ofendido – Ele é tão ruim com mulheres quanto vocês dois no vídeo game, não é de nada!

- Não é isso que a Ino acha – Provocou Deidara – Que eu saiba, foi ele quem ganhou _essa_ aposta.

- Uma exceção! – Sibilou ríspido.

- E quanto a Karin? – Acrescentou Sasori maldosamente. Itachi estreitou os olhos, visivelmente nervoso, e ele continuou apenas para agravar a situação – E Rin, Heiko, Sari ... Teve também aquela francesa, Sierra, essa era de matar do coração heim?

- Ruivo cretino – Xingou lançando-lhe um olhar assassino – Não importa, ele não vai ganhar desta vez. Sasuke está com a cabeça longe dessa aposta, só perdendo tempo com aquela branquela gostosinha, quando ele se der conta terá que fazer as malas e se mandar.

- Quem é a 'branquela gostosinha'? – Deidara perguntou.

- Não seria a Hikari, seria? – Sasori indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Porque ela não vai gostar do apelido.

- É – incentivou Deidara, mas por outros motivos – Não me diga que você está chamando essa perua ruiva de gostosa!

Itachi e Sasori dirigiram olhares de reprovação pra Deidara que apenas murmurou um 'Argh' antes de virar a cara sabendo que os outros dois não apoiariam seu ódio sem sentido por Hikari.

- Eu não to falando da Hikari, babaca – Itachi se dirigiu a Sasori recebendo de volta uma careta – Sasuke está correndo atrás da Alexia – Sorriu de canto sabendo que isso irritaria o ruivo.

Sasori ficou imóvel por um instante, olhando pra Itachi com cara de nada como se estivesse absorvendo as palavras, então ele crispou os lábios e franziu a testa.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou tentando parecer natural, sem sucesso.

Itachi ergueu os ombros como quem diz que não dá a mínima pra isso, mas acabou arriscando um palpite.

- Acho que desde aquele dia que eles se pegaram na boate – respondeu por fim.

Sasori já sabia daquilo e se revoltava por Alexia ter ficado assim tão facilmente com o moreno, mas não lhe dar chances. De qualquer forma Itachi havia dito que ela tinha o deixado plantado no meio do banheiro da boate e depois disso não ouviu falar mais nada sobre qualquer envolvimento entre os dois. Quando foi tirar satisfações, vencida pela insistência do ruivo, a própria Alexia disse que não tinha nada com Sasuke e isso tinha sido o suficiente para que o ele não ligasse mais pro assunto.

Então de que diabos Itachi estava falando?

- Mas ela o deixou plantado lá – Disse sem entender.

- É, mas parece que ele não desistiu como todo mundo tava pensando – Itachi explicou sem muito interesse.

- Então ele pode esquecer, porque se Alexia for ficar com alguém nessa porra de festa vai ser comigo! – Sasori finalizou irritado e se levantou do sofá – To indo nessa.

Itachi e Deidara lhe encararam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhares interrogativos.

Não que ele achasse a líder de torcida assim tão grande coisa, era bonita, mas como dizem, não era duas. O problema é que já estava farto de ela ficar fazendo todo esse doce com ele pra ficar dando mole pra um 'moleque' igual à Sasuke. Com certeza ela já devia ter dormido com ele, pensou irritado, agora que moravam na mesma casa tudo ficava mais fácil para o Uchiha mais novo. Daria um jeito de acabar com aquela palhaçada, talvez copiasse a tática de Itachi, sabia que a morena era fraca com bebidas, quem sabe depois de umas boas dose de Whisky ela não parasse com aquela manha infernal. Francamente, estava na cara que ela queria ficar com ele, se não ela não se arrepiaria toda quando ele lhe toca, o ruivo já havia reparado nisso, já vira até seus joelhos vacilarem. Porque inferno então ela o esnobava tanto?

Sasori chegou à conclusão que estava sendo muito bonzinho com ela, estava pegando leve e tinha certeza, ela adorava torturá-lo e fazia de propósito! Mas estava decidido... Faria aquela patricinha gritar seu nome, a noite toda, e ainda implorar por mais.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

E é com essa reação polemica do nosso ruivo delícia que termino esse capítulo \o/

Pra falar a verdade, minha idéia inicial era que a festa acontecesse já nesse capítulo, mas havia algumas cenas que precisavam ocorrer antes. Eu ia escrever essas cenas que faltavam, depois ia escrever metade das cenas da festa e deixar a outra metade para o outro capítulo.

Mas vai acontecer muita coisa na bendita festa, deste o último capítulo minha mente ferveu de novas idéias e as idéias que eu já tinha foram se aperfeiçoando e tomando forma até ficar tudo bem nítido... Aí eu pensei, dividir tudo isso ia estragar a magia da coisa.

Por isso eu usei esse capítulo para criar uma interação maior entre os personagens e ir encaminhando cada coisa para seu devido lugar.

Estou aqui, acreditem ou não, assistindo hipertensão e torcendo pra Nanda ficar na porra do jogo, essas coisas me dão muito nervoso, porque ela é muito lerda D:

PORRA! Ela perdeu, que merda! Única mulher na porcaria do jogo... Tenho meus momentos feministas, sabe?

Ok, foco.

Voltando ao assunto... Eu quis passar a vocês a idéia de que essa semana de convivência aproximou todo mundo sabe? Além de começar, mas só começar, a desfazer aquele troca-troca entre Miranda e Alexia.

Aliás, quero o palpite de vocês, o que vocês acham: Quem vai ficar com Catherine? Quem vai ficar com Alexia? Gaara e Kirye, será que vai? Miranda e Naruto, acabou? Hikari não se contenta com sua legião e amigos gostosos e quer o professor mais sexy de todos os tempos, comofaz? Edgar vai à caça, vai pegar geral? IOHEIOHEIOHEIO.

Pois é meus queridos e minhas queridas, preparem-se para surpresas e cenas bem quentes, pois elas virão! *-*

Dediquei bastante tempo pra terminar logo este capitulo, pra compensar vocês, pois o polêmico capítulo da festa, aviso desde já, pode demorar a sair. Como eu disse já tenho tudo muito claro na minha cabeça, mas talvez me falte tempo para transportar isso para o computador. Culpa de provas mensais e dezenas de trabalho. Como ainda estava um pouco 'folgada' com muitos feriados, uma seqüencia de motivos para não ter aula (Reuniões, conselho, excursões e paredões \o/), e pouca coisa pra fazer até agora, corri com o capítulo e espero que tenha agradado vocês.

Como sempre, eu agradeço **imensamente **a todos que mandaram reviews no último capítulo, devem ter percebido que criei vergonha nessa cara de pau e respondi a todas por PM.

E peço encarecidamente que vocês continuem fazendo essa autora feliz, apertem aquele link lindo e maravilhoso no final da página, e deixem seu comentário, elogio, critica, xingamento, o nome do seu cachorro, o que você fez no verão passado, enfim, o que vocês quiserem, mas não deixem a autora que aqui vos fala apodrecer na solidão D:

Dramatic mode on ¬¬

Ok, agora me deu vontade de falar um monte de coisas inúteis sobre a minha vida nas ultimas semanas, .-.

- Eu li e **super** recomendo o livro "Querido John"; é lindo e eu chorei, acho que no final tudo deu errado, mas ainda assim foi lindo. Estou com tendências a drama em A república também, aguardem.

- Comecei a namorar há uma semana.

- Quero terminar.

(Momento desabafo: Eu gosto dele, ele é um gato e a gente tava ficando a mais de quatro meses, mas eu não queria namorar sabe? Compromisso me bota medo, mas ele pediu tão fofo, tinha muita gente olhando e eu aceitei por livre e espontânea pressão. Estou uma pilha de nervos. Merda!)

- Já passa da meia noite e meia e eu estou aqui escrevendo coisas inúteis sobre mim, sem sono nenhum e adivinhem: tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e passar o dia inteiro na escola. Delícia.

- Parece meio psicopata, mas sou só eu que acho super sexy e profundo o clipe de "I Love the way you lie"?

- Não, não estou bêbada .-.

- Digam **não** a Dilma \o/

Melhor ficar por aqui.

Um grande beijo a todos vocês, até (acho que não tão) breve, Lunna.


	6. A Noite é Uma Criança Depravada

**Sumário: **Eles passaram na prova de bolsas para a melhor escola do Japão, se mudaram para Tókio e com a 'pequena' ajuda de custo fornecida pela escola precisam arranjar um lugar para morar. Nada muito complicado, até surgir a brilhante idéia de dez adolescentes dividirem uma mansão de luxo.

**Rate: **M, por vocabulário inadequado e cenas fortes que podem aparecer no enredo. Tirem as crianças da sala e se beber não dirija.

* * *

**A REPÚBLICA**

Por: Lunna Kawaii

Capítulo três – A noite é uma criança depravada.

"_Isso é um problema!_" Catherine deixou escapar um suspiro. Eram dez horas da noite de sábado e a música no piso térreo da mansão inundava a casa toda, pra não dizer o quarteirão todo. As pessoas começaram a chegar por volta das oito, mas a morena não se preocupara com a hora de descer e dar o ar da graça tão cedo. Em sua concepção as pessoas mais importantes sempre chegavam tarde e além do mais, teria a noite toda para aproveitar, pra que ter pressa? Faria uma entrada triunfal, deixaria todos, tanto homens quanto mulheres, de queixo caído.

Estava pronta, mais sexy do que nunca, com a certeza de que seria o destaque da noite, mas o grande problema estava parado a sua frente, usando um moletom roxo e se negando a participar da festa.

- Cat, essa festa não tem nada a ver comigo! - Murmurou Hinata – Prefiro ficar aqui e dormir.

- Dormir? – Indagou revoltada – Como assim dormir? Essa pode ser a melhor festa do ano todo, você não pode ficar aqui e _dormir. _Aliás, quem conseguiria dormir com todo esse barulho? – Disse colocando uma ênfase indignada em cada "Dormir".

Hinata encolheu os ombros, não adiantava discutir com Catherine, a melhor resposta para fazê-la desistir sempre fora o silêncio.

- Vamos, tenho uma roupa que ficaria perfeita em você – Tentava arrastar a morena pelo braço, em vão! Ela só pendia para frente e para trás com os puxões sem sair do lugar – Se troca, desce comigo e se diverte um pouco.

Para Hinata, festas como aquelas não eram sinônimo de diversão, muito pelo contrário. Sempre que Catherine lhe arrastava para um desses lugares era a mesma coisa: Cat lhe deixava sozinha logo no começo da festa para dançar com algum garoto maravilhoso – ou, quem sabe, uma garota tão sexy quanto ela – que depois lhe arrastaria para algum quarto desocupado; ás vezes algum pervertido se aproximava e lhe falava no ouvido qualquer depravação que lhe fazia ficar vermelha como uma pimenta e fugir para algum banheiro – que não tivesse nenhum tipo de casal tentando transar – onde se escondia por algum tempo; no fim, sempre acabava isolada em algum canto.

Não queria ter que passar por isso aquela noite.

- Cat, aproveite a festa por mim, vou ficar bem aqui – Disse com tranqüilidade enquanto afastava suavemente a mão da amiga de seu braço.

Catherine bufou irritada, cruzou os braços e em seguida ficou séria e imóvel encarando a morena profundamente. Hinata sabia o que isso queria dizer, ela estava pensando no que dizer, com todo seu poder de persuasão, que fizesse Hinata vestir uma de suas roupas curtas e justas demais e ir aquela festa. Catherine era realmente boa em convencer as pessoas, seria capaz de fazer um padre acreditar que usar drogas é uma prática divina, mas Hinata estava confiante de que nada a faria mudar de idéia.

- Quando saí do banho, vi Naruto descendo para a festa – Disse após um minuto, com um sorriso insinuante – Não iria acreditar no quando ele está gostoso hoje, Hina! E aquele perfume? Céus... Por um momento até eu quis pegá-lo!

Hinata arregalou os olhos e Catherine soube que havia acertado em cheio. Era obvio que ela se sentia atraída pelo loiro, se sentia um pouco culpada por usar isso para persuadi-la, mas não podia deixá-la passar a noite trancada naquele quarto.

- N-não sei o q-que está querendo dizer c-com isso Cat! – Hinata respondeu amaldiçoando-se por não conseguir evitar gaguejar e sabendo que estava ruborizada.

Catherine sorriu de canto mais uma vez, caminhou até o guarda roupa e voltou de lá um vestido nas mãos. Hinata ficou encantada, era lindo! Branco, tomara que caia, como sempre justo e curto demais para seu gosto, mas tinha uma fita de seda azul royal maravilhosa marcando a cintura. Com certeza era de alguma marca famosa como Dolce&Gabbana e provavelmente Catherine o tinha usado.

- O que estou querendo dizer Hinata... – Catherine deixava as palavras flutuarem no ar enquanto caminhava até ela – É que você pode ficar aqui sem fazer nada... – Segurou-a pelos ombros virando-a para o espelho que cobria uma das paredes e posicionou o vestido na frente de seu corpo – Ou pode ousar uma vez na vida, deixar de ficar suspirando por ele pelos cantos, vestir isto e fazê-lo quebrar o pescoço ao olhar pra você, o que me diz?

Hinata admirou seu reflexo no espelho e mais uma vez as palavras de Catherine brincavam com seus desejos ocultos. Como queria que Naruto a notasse! Ele era tão encantador, e... _Lindo_. Mas um vestido era só um vestido, não fazia milagres, mesmo com as pernas de fora ela continuaria sendo a _nerd tímida_ de sempre, o tipo de garota por quem o loiro jamais se apaixonaria. Suspirou se afastando de Catherine e do vestido e se jogou na cama.

- Ficarei aqui – Respondeu simplesmente, fechando os olhos.

- Certo, como quiser! – Catherine se deu por vencida, mas não sem antes jogar sua última carta – Se você cansar de desistir de tudo antes de tentar, de se esconder do mundo, vou estar te esperando lá em baixo.

E saiu.

* * *

A batida forte de uma música eletrônica explodia das caixas de som, havia um barman contratado em um dos cantos fazendo acrobacias com garrafas e servindo todo tipo imaginável de bebida. Na sala os efeitos pirotécnicos faziam o ambiente parecer uma verdadeira boate, flashes de luz piscavam acompanhando a música e feixes coloridos riscavam por todos os lados. Os móveis haviam sido afastados para os cantos de forma a disponibilizar mais espaço.

A mansão estava completamente lotada, era difícil dar um único passo sem esbarrar em alguém tanto na pista de dança arranjada, quanto nas áreas externas – o jardim de entrada e a área da piscina nos fundos. Havia casais se agarrando em todos os cantos possíveis, pessoas dançando com seus copos nas mãos, alguns já passavam da conta arriando no chão ou vomitando no gramado.

E a festa ainda iria muito, muito longe.

- Mais uma dose – Pediu a morena ao Barman, que sorriu de canto e depositou uma segunda dose de Tequila sobre o balcão.

- Você devia ir com calma – Ele comentou em tom de divertimento – A festa só começou.

Suspirou e o encarou, sem a mínima vontade de dar alguma explicação sobre o que bebia ou deixava de beber a um completo estranho. Analisando-o por um momento viu que era um rapaz charmoso, bonito, aparentemente um pouco mais velho, talvez com dezenove ou vinte anos. Esboçou um sorriso fraco apenas para não ser mal educada.

- Então vamos começar bem, certo? – Respondeu.

Em seguida colocou um pouco de sal na língua, virou todo o conteúdo do copo na boca de uma vez e espremeu um pedaço de limão contra os lábios sentindo o sabor azedo da fruta se misturar ao gosto forte da bebida enquanto engolia tudo. Apertou os olhos com força diante a sensação do liquido descendo por sua garganta, parecendo queimar por onde passava. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça, já sentindo que começava a ficar zonza e sabia que suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas.

- Acho que você é das minhas, garota – O rapaz disse sorrindo, nitidamente tentando iniciar uma conversa – Posso saber seu nome?

- ALEXIA! – Miranda gritou antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder qualquer coisa e se aproximou de onde estavam - Te procurei por toda parte.

- Surpresa por me achar aqui? – Perguntou irônica.

- Infelizmente não – Respondeu franzindo o cenho em desaprovação – Vem comigo, vamos dançar um pouco...

Miranda tinha um sorriso tão radiante no rosto que Alexia se sentiu culpada em se desvencilhar da mão que lhe segurava pelo pulso. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Alexia olhou para o barman - que já tinha servido uma porção de pessoas e se aproximava dela novamente – e disse:

- Mia, eu estava aqui conversando com o...

- Pietro – Ele completou com um sorriso charmoso.

- É – Afirmou. Poderia se aproveitar um pouco do interesse do rapaz para conseguir mais algumas doses de Tequila, ou quem sabe Vodka – Que tal se eu te encontrasse na pista de dança daqui a pouco?

Miranda lhe encarou desconfiada, com os braços cruzados. Suspirou profundamente pensando que se não fizesse alguma coisa Alexia acabaria a noite mal e se arrependeria de um milhão de coisas no dia seguinte. "Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles".

- Quer saber? – Disse enquanto se acomodava em um dos bancos a beira do balcão, ao lado de Alexia – Vou querer um Martini, Pietro.

Enquanto esperava pela bebida - que por sinal demoraria um pouco já que o Barman estava entretido em manter um diálogo com Alexia a qualquer custo – Deu uma olhada em volta. Seu rosto se contraiu involuntariamente ao notar o "algodão-doce ambulante" que todos conheciam por Sakura a se atracar com Naruto no sofá do outro lado da sala. Não era bem ciúmes, só achava que o loiro merecia algo melhor.

- Pietro – Alexia chamou com voz sexy, percebendo a distração de Mia – Me indique alguma coisa que me faça sair de órbita...

Ele abriu um sorriso insinuante, se debruçou sobre o balcão aproximando perigosamente os lábios de seu ouvido.

- Acho que sei de uma coisa, se você quiser – Ele sussurrou com timbre rouco que Alexia precisava admitir, era muito sexy.

Ela o afastou um pouco, empurrando-o suavemente.

- Claro que sabe – Sorriu – Faça o seguinte: Traga-me qualquer coisa desse bar e se sua escolha for boa o bastante, talvez consiga o que quer – Disse e piscou sedutoramente.

E naquele momento estava mandando o bom senso pro inferno.

* * *

Observava atentamente enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o canudo do drinque que tinha em mãos. Kirye falava qualquer coisa sobre Hidan estar tremendamente cheiroso hoje, mas não dava muita atenção. Quem estivera esperando ver desde que a festa começou finalmente havia chegado. Estava de tirar o fôlego - como era de se esperar – e era nítida a animação de vários grupinhos de garotas que sorriam e sussurravam olhando em sua direção. Ele passou pela porta, sorrindo para algumas delas e para sua decepção seus olhos nem vacilaram em sua direção, seguindo diretamente para onde os garotos do terceiro ano estavam reunidos. Suspirou, um pouco frustrada, enquanto tomava um gole de seu "Sex on the beach".

Foi então que percebeu os dedos brancos de Kirye estalando convulsivamente na frente de seu rosto.

- Ei, Hikari, em que mundo você está? – Ela perguntou lhe encarando.

- Desculpe – Pediu voltando sua atenção para a ruiva – Eu estava...

- Secando o professor? – Ela interrompeu com um sorriso insinuante.

- Distraída! – Corrigiu.

- Claro que estava – Disse sarcástica – E provavelmente não vai dar a mínima se eu disser que ele está olhando pra cá agora.

Quando ouviu isso seu estômago pareceu congelar de repente, seu olhar seguiu em direção ao lugar que ele estava antes que seu cérebro pudesse pensar qualquer coisa e o que encontrou foi decepcionante. Ele estava de costas, conversando qualquer coisa com Itachi. Ouviu sorrisinhos ao seu lado e teve vontade de esganar Kirye, direcionando-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Isso foi golpe baixo! – Murmurou entre dentes.

- Calma Foxie – Disse sorrindo – O professor vai ser seu esta noite, escreva o que eu digo.

- Não delire Kirye! Está vendo essas dezenas de garotas loucas para transar com ele? Ele vai escolher uma delas, talvez duas e...

- Esqueça esse bando de oferecidas, eu tenho um plano – Interrompeu, sorrindo de canto.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Kirye simplesmente saiu andando, se infiltrando no meio da multidão. Chamou-lhe duas vezes, desesperada com a idéia do que aquela desmiolada pudesse fazer envolvendo seu nome, mas ela nem ao menos olhou pra trás. Pensou em segui-la, mas talvez isso apenas piorasse as coisas. Bufou observando-a deslizar entre a multidão até o grupo onde Kakashi e os garotos estavam. Ela se aproximou de Hidan, que estava na roda, e disse qualquer coisa em seu ouvido. Seja lá o que ela tenha dito o fez abrir um sorriso tremendamente sacana. Para seu desespero, pode ver Hidan indo até Kakashi e lhe dizendo alguma coisa, este por sua vez sorriu de canto discretamente e acenou uma afirmativa. Hidan voltou para Kirye e, ainda com seu sorriso malicioso, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Kirye sorriu e voltou a andar em sua direção.

Hikari se encontrava desesperada para saber o que tanto se passara em toda aquela troca de mensagens que não conseguira ouvir... Se ao menos soubesse leitura labial!

- O que diabos você fez, Kirye? – Perguntou com certo desespero quando a ruiva parou ao seu lado.

- Ouvi dizer que você joga Poker muito bem – Respondeu simplesmente – Vamos dizer que Hidan e Kakashi aceitaram um pequeno desafio.

Hikari sorriu de canto. Subitamente o plano de Kirye lhe parecia... Incrível!

* * *

O salão pareceu parar quando Katherine finalmente apareceu no topo das escadas. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante em seu vestido preto curto e colado ao corpo. Um tentador decote em V realçava a curva de seus seios e uma abertura em U deixava suas costas a mostra. Os cabelos se ondulavam nas pontas e caiam-lhe pelo tronco contornando suas curvas sinuosas. A sombra preta esfumaçada fazia um lindo contraste com os olhos de um azul bem claro. Todas as atenções estavam focadas nela, exatamente como desejava.

Desceu as escadas com seu rebolado sensual sendo abordada por Itachi assim que pisou no ultimo degrau. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa ele simplesmente lhe entregou um copo com algum liquido azul fluorescente e sorriu de canto.

- Catherine – Ele disse com timbre rouco bem próximo ao seu ouvido quando ela aceitou o copo – Você é gostosa demais pro seu próprio bem!

Sabia que com ela não precisava fazer rodeios, então deixaria suas intenções bem claras logo de cara. Catherine não era o tipo de garota que gostava de elogios carinhosos e discretos, sabia bem o que provocava nos homens e gostava que eles tivessem atitude. Bastava um pouco de percepção para ver isso.

Ela sorriu sedutoramente e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Eu sei – Disse simplesmente.

E saiu andando em direção a pista de dança, deixando-o pra trás.

Itachi observou-a se afastar e assim que ela sumiu de seu campo de visão, virou todo o uísque em seu copo de uma vez. Não era nenhum segredo que ela se faria de difícil a festa inteira, mas não tinha pressa. Gastaria a noite toda, faria o que fosse preciso, mas no final teria aquela garota em sua cama... E como teria!

* * *

Edgar chegou bem a tempo de ver o pequeno espetáculo que fora entrada de Catherine, mas não pode apreciar como queria, estava acompanhado e a morena ao seu lado por certo lhe daria um belo beliscão se ele ficasse a olhar para todo rabo-de-saia que aparecesse, como era de seu costume. Havia buscado Tenten na casa dela, convencera Itachi a emprestar seu precioso Vectra preto, já que praticamente todos os garotos da república sabiam dirigir, mas apenas ele possuía carteira de motorista e por conseqüência, um carro. Concordara com a sentença de morte caso o carro aparecesse com um arranhão que fosse, mas valia o esforço para manter sua boa imagem.

Claro, a morena havia ficado encantada ao vê-lo lindo e cheiroso a porta de sua casa, praticamente se derretera. Com certeza a noite seria ótima com a bela chinesa, principalmente _depois_ da festa, obviamente. Ela estava linda! Aquele vestido vermelho lhe fazia parecer um pecado capital, especificamente a luxúria, em carne, osso e curvas.

O fato de estar acompanhado também tinha suas desvantagens, que implicavam basicamente em: uma única garota para a noite toda! Era necessário bastante autocontrole, principalmente se tratando dele. Edgar costumava fazer as mulheres com quem saia se sentirem as únicas do mundo, uma doce ilusão, pois fidelidade era algo que há certo tempo não fazia parte de seu vocabulário. De qualquer forma, se alguma garota muito interessante aparecesse – alguém que ao ver julgasse indispensável – ele sempre tinha suas cartas na manga, mil e uma desculpas para despistar Tenten sem que ela percebesse, como já fizera com vários dos seus 'encontros' antes.

- Nossa – Exclamou Tenten – Itachi realmente fez um bom trabalho, isso está incrível!

- O difícil será encontrar algum espaço na casa – Respondeu levando em seguida uma cotovelada acidental de alguém que passava, o que fez com que contorcesse o rosto em aborrecimento– De que inferno veio toda essa gente?

- Do inferno chamado Konoha Gakuen, se não me engano a maioria desses rostos me é familiar – Disse olhando em volta – Mas não se preocupe, daremos um jeito.

A morena lhe segurou pela mão e avançou entre a multidão, delicadamente abria caminho no meio da massa de pessoas que se amontoavam nas proximidades da pista de dança improvisada. Logo virou em uma direção onde a concentração parecia se dispersar aos poucos, conduzindo-o a um canto da sala próximo a um sofá e alguns pufes que Itachi havia emprestado de alguém para a festa.

- Acho que aqui tem algum espaço – disse lhe empurrando suavemente contra a parede, para que se encostasse nela, e se aproximando em seguida.

- Mais do que suficiente – Sorriu de canto enlaçando a cintura da garota a sua frente.

Com certa pressa, acabou com a distância que os separava, puxando-a mais para perto e roçando suavemente seus lábios para em seguida aprofundar um pouco mais o contato. Estivera esperando por isso desde que a vira naquele abençoado vestido, mas como era um perfeito cavalheiro, cultivou a paciência e fora gentil, elogiando-a e dando-lhe um selinho que fora breve demais para o seu gosto.

Pediu passagem para a língua, que a morena concedeu de bom grado enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço. O beijo que começou suave e calmo aos poucos tornava-se mais urgente, a medida que os toques também ficavam mais ousados. Desceu as mãos da cintura para o quadril da morena acariciando toda a área que elas percorriam e agradecendo imensamente pelo quanto aquele vestido era justo.

Agarrou o quadril feminino com mais força quando ela passou a beijar seu pescoço, distribuindo mordidinhas, subindo um pouco para o lóbulo de sua orelha.

E foi no momento em que tornou a abrir os olhos que tudo foi pelos ares.

Parada timidamente no topo da escada estava a garota mais bonita que jamais vira antes, parecia um anjo! O vestido branco valorizava seu corpo de uma forma encantadora, sem parecer vulgar. Os cabelos preto-azulados perfeitamente lisos caiam pelo seu colo até a cintura, sem um único fio fora do lugar. E seus orbes exóticos... Jamais notara que eram assim tão lindos! Emoldurados por um iluminador perolado pareciam duas jóias claríssimas e cristalinas, era capaz de passar a noite toda olhando pra eles.

- Hinata – Sussurrou incrédulo.

No mesmo instante sentiu os beijos em seu pescoço cessarem abruptamente e se deu conta da idiotice que tinha feito, bateria a própria cabeça contra a parede se isso não fosse deixar ainda mais claro que cometera o pior erro possível: Dissera o nome de outra enquanto estava com uma garota. Tenten lhe encarou nitidamente aborrecida, os lábios crispados eram um claro sinal de perigo. Precisava pensar rapidamente em algo para reverter a situação.

- Do que você me chamou? – A morena questionou enfurecida.

- Não, eu não estava te chamando! – Esclareceu rapidamente.

- Então estava chamando _a quem_, Edgar? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu só pensei ter visto uma velha amiga, não fique aborrecida – Disse serenamente acariciando o braço da morena que pareceu tranqüilizar-se um pouco – Era realmente muito parecida!

- Isso é sério? – Perguntou manhosa.

- Claro Tenten! Com quem mais eu iria querer estar se não com você, a garota mais bonita desta festa?

Mentiras são necessárias quando sua vida corre perigo. Tenten era linda, mas não chegava a ser a mais bonita da festa comparada as garotas da república, como Catherine, Alexia e... Hinata! Rapidamente seus olhos procuraram pela figura delicada que agora descia graciosamente os degraus. Não se demorou muito, pois seria pedir por uma crise de Tenten, sendo assim voltou a encará-la enquanto ela terminava de dizer qualquer coisa como "Oh Ed, me desculpe".

- Não se preocupe – Disse com a cara mais lavada que pode arranjar - Não quer beber alguma coisa?

- Adoraria um Martini – Respondeu docemente.

- Certo, me espere aqui que eu trago pra você – Disse utilizando todo o seu charme e depositando um selinho nos lábios da morena.

- Não demore – Ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Logo se afastou em direção a base da escadaria, procurando por Hinata no meio de toda aquela gente.

* * *

Já começava a se irritar com a ruiva que rebolava a sua frente. Em qualquer outra noite se aproveitaria de tanta 'boa vontade', mas naquela em particular tinha outros planos em mente. Não passaria a noite com qualquer 'gostosa' que aparecesse, por mais tentador que fosse.

- O que foi Sasori-kun? – A ruiva perguntou manhosa em seu ouvido, se esfregando sensualmente contra seu corpo – Não quer se divertir um pouco?

Respirou fundo reunindo todo seu auto-controle para afastar o corpo feminino do seu.

- Não com você, May – Respondeu seco, sem rodeios – Talvez outro dia.

E tão rápido quanto ouviu essas palavras, a garota fechou o semblante, lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, virou as costas e saiu pisando duro sob suas sandálias abotinadas de couro, com seu rebolado felino e todo seu orgulho ferido. A visão do traseiro avantajado indo compassadamente de um lado para o outro quase fez com que mudasse de idéia.

Quase.

Encostou-se a parede e olhou em volta, encontrando – com certo desgosto – Alexia encostada ao balcão, conversando entre sorrisinhos e sussurros muito íntimos com o barman. Aquela garota só podia estar de brincadeira! Com certeza estava conseguindo lhe tirar do sério. Facilitava para o pirralho Uchiha e para o cara das bebidas, mas pra ele ficava a se fazer de difícil!

- Dispensando uma ruiva dessas pra ficar aqui parado se mordendo de ciúmes de uma líder de torcida mimada? Acaba de cair no meu conceito, Sasori! – Disse Itachi encostando-se ao lado do ruivo.

- Não estou vendo Catherine com você – Provocou sorvendo um gole da vodka que tinha em mãos – Então cale a maldita boca.

- É só uma questão de tempo, meu caro – Sorriu de canto.

- Pois me parece que você não vai ganhar essa, Uchiha – Disse apontando com o queixo o centro da sala, onde Catherine dançava sedutoramente na frente de Sasuke, e sorrindo com escárnio.

- Isso? – Itachi fez pouco caso – Deixe ele pensar que está ganhando, só vai tornar minha vitória melhor.

- Claro – Sasori rolou os olhos.

- Só espere e verá – O moreno disse confiante – E você, vai fazer algo a respeito? – Perguntou encarando Alexia.

- Já estou cheio disso – Resmungou aborrecido - De hoje não passa, nem que eu precise quebrar a droga da cara desse barman.

- Pra que tanto trabalho se existem meios tão mais simples?

Sasori lhe olhou interessado, não que não pudesse conseguir por si próprio, mas se tratando de Alexia teria que investir muito tempo e paciência, duas coisas que pra ele estavam em falta. Quanto mais rápido conseguisse levá-la pra cama, melhor! Se o Uchiha tinha algo que pudesse acelerar o processo, que fosse.

- E quais seriam esses meios? – Colocou o copo de vodka sobre a mesa ao lado e cruzou os braços observando Alexia.

O moreno tirou do bolso da calça jeans uma embalagem plástica com cerca de uma dúzia de comprimidos coloridos e sacudiu-o a frente dos olhos de Sasori.

- Faça ela tomar uma dessas e ela lhe dará tudo o que quiser – Disse com um sorriso sacana.

Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E que merda é essa? – Perguntou o ruivo.

- Isso é Trimix, uma droga nova – Respondeu sem paciência – Se não quer, te vira então.

- Não disse que não queria – Disse erguendo os ombros – Como isso funciona?

- É uma mistura de êxtase com mais algumas coisas que vão deixar sua garota mais... Selvagem.

- Hum – Murmurou interessado, uma dezena de imagens obscenas envolvendo Alexia passaram em um turbilhão por sua mente, fazendo um sorriso malicioso se formar no canto de seus lábios – Parece bom. Esse é seu grande plano pra ganhar a aposta, então?

Itachi sorriu de canto.

- Você consegue a sua patricinha e eu ganho a minha aposta, não tem erro.

E como se tudo conspirasse a favor deles, neste exato momento Catherine se afastou de Sasuke indo em direção ao bar, sentou-se bem ao lado de Alexia e pediu qualquer coisa ao Barman, que já há algum tempo parecia atarefado demais em servir bebidas para continuar o diálogo com a morena. Quando Cat se virou parecendo começar uma conversa com a garota a seu lado, ambos souberam que aquele era o momento perfeito.

* * *

Miranda começava a ficar entediada. Apesar de não estar sendo completamente ignorada – por pura educação, sabia – era um tanto óbvio que estava sobrando na conversa. Estava preocupada com Alexia, ela já não se encontrava tão sóbria depois que Pietro lhe trouxe uma dose de absinto, mas chegou a conclusão de que nada de tão ruim poderia acontecer se apenas fosse circular um pouco e depois voltasse. Alex parecia mais desinibida, mais risonha do que o comum, mas não parecia prestes a cometer alguma loucura... Por enquanto.

Pediu a Pietro um Blue Island e assim pegou o copo levantou-se indo em direção a pista de dança. Queria que Naruto não estivesse tão ocupado trocando saliva com a cabeça-de-algodão-doce e pudesse lhe fazer companhia. Por onde andava Edgar, aliás? Estava louca para dançar um pouco, mas seria deprimente fazer isso sozinha. Correu os olhos por toda a sala e não encontrou ninguém que pudesse lhe fazer companhia, então decidiu ir a área da piscina tomar um ar, não havia notado o quão quente a sala estava até aquela momento.

Passou pela a porta de vidro e quando contornava a piscina – tomando todo o cuidado com as pessoas que pulavam e espirravam água – sentiu algo bater com força contra seu ombro, empurrando-a bruscamente. Cambaleou para trás sem conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio, então ao dar mais um passo apenas metade de seu pé encontrou o chão, seu calcanhar afundou no ar. Fechou os olhos sabendo que pisara em falso na beira da piscina e, portanto, iria cair. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o desgraçado que havia esbarrado nela tão bruscamente enquanto esperava pela água.

Nada.

Tornou a abrir os olhos percebendo que seus pés estavam firmes na quina da piscina, seu corpo inclinado pra trás em direção a água, mas uma mão segurava firmemente seu pulso, sustentando seu peso e impedindo a queda. Tudo acontecera rápido demais para que pudesse assimilar.

Levantou o olhar encontrando um par de orbes negros que imediatamente lhe fizeram enrugar a testa. Sasuke Uchiha, quanta ironia! Era só o que lhe faltava.

- Você! – Exclamou estreitando os olhos – Esse seu cabelo ridículo não te deixa ver por onde anda, garoto?

Não era bem verdade que achava o cabelo ridículo, os fios negros bagunçados eram muito charmosos em sua opinião, mas obviamente ele não precisava – nem iria – saber disso.

Ele lhe encarou por um segundo, então arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Devia me agradecer!

- Por quase ter deslocado meu ombro e me derrubado na piscina? Acho que não! - Disse irritada e ao perceber que ainda estava inclinada pra trás continuou – Agora dá pra me puxar?

O moreno pareceu pensar por um segundo, então sorriu de canto, um sorriso quase malévolo.

Miranda arregalou os olhos apavorada.

- Você não vai...

- Me dê um bom motivo pra não te deixar cair – Provocou divertindo-se imensamente com a expressão mista de desespero e raiva da garota que tentava, inutilmente, se firmar em seus próprios pés.

- Se soltar a minha mão Uchiha, você morre! – Ameaçou emanando raiva pelo olhar.

O aperto em seu pulso afrouxou, a adrenalina se espalhou rápido por seu corpo, prendeu a respiração no segundo seguinte sentiu-se afundar na água, sendo tomada pela sensação de estar se movendo em câmera lenta. Aquele filho da puta! Xingou mentalmente batendo os pés no fundo da piscina para voltar a superfície.

Emergiu puxando o ar que parecia ter desaparecido naqueles poucos segundos que estivera debaixo d'água. Olhou ameaçadoramente para o moreno que estava parado na beira da piscina, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Mataria aquele desgraçado, com as unhas se preciso! Tiraria aquela droga de sorriso da cara dele.

Com o sangue fervendo nas veias suas reações foram praticamente mecânicas. Saltou sobre a beira da piscina se impulsionando para cima até firmar os pés no chão, no instante seguinte estava de pé... Se atirando como um tigre raivoso sobre Sasuke. Tentava arranhar, estapear, chutar, enquanto o moreno se defendia como podia tentando manter seus braços parados.

- Garota, qual é o seu problema? - Ele perguntou atônito, conseguindo por fim agarrar um dos pulsos de Miranda.

- Você! Seu idiota, grosso, estúpido! – Xingava enfurecida tentando atingi-lo como podia com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que tentava livrar a outra do aperto de sua mão.

Depois de mais alguns tapas e arranhões Sasuke, por fim, conseguiu agarrar o outro pulso de Miranda. Ela puxava os braços e se debatia tentando se soltar, mas Sasuke era evidentemente bem maior e mais forte.

- Me solta! – Ela gritou ainda insistindo em tentar se soltar.

Sasuke franziu a testa diante da explosão da garota, sentia a maçã do rosto arder e sabia que ali se encontrava uma marca de unha. Certo, não tinha sido muito sensato de sua parte deixá-la cair na água, mas pra começo de conversa nem mesmo fora ele quem esbarrara em seu ombro, apenas estava ao lado quando ela se desequilibrou e em um reflexo conseguiu agarrar seu braço. Ao invés de um simples 'obrigada' por tê-la salvo da queda, recebeu ofensas... Nada mais justo do que dar a ela motivos pra tanto.

Era engraçado vê-la assim tão nervosa, parecia uma criança, chegava a ser adorável. Por um segundo até se esqueceu que ela tentara arrancar seu rosto com as unhas segundos atrás. Quando Miranda se aquietou um pouco, limitando-se apenas a encará-lo mortalmente, Sasuke reparou em algo que lhe fez perder o rumo... Algo que se resumia em duas palavras: Regata branca. Seu maxilar travou instantaneamente diante do que via.

Não era só pelo fato de o branco contrastar maravilhosamente com a sedosa pele morena de Miranda, isso também, mas principalmente pelo tecido ter ficado demasiadamente transparente e colado depois de molhado. Podia ver perfeitamente o corpo dela da cintura pra cima e apenas a visão da barriga lisinha e sua cintura fina já seria capaz de deixar qualquer homem perturbado, imagine então como se sentira quando notou – e quem não haveria notado? – que ela não estava usando _nada_ por baixo. Sentia-se idiota por admitir isso – jamais reparara que aquela miniatura petulante pudesse ser atraente – mas caramba, vê-la assim era terrivelmente torturante, ainda mais estando tão perto. Permaneceu estático, sua vontade era simplesmente puxá-la pra mais perto, aliás, fazer muito mais do que isso... Mas claro, tinha um orgulho a zelar, seria capaz de jurar que a achava horrível se isso pudesse irritá-la, afinal o gênio daquela garota lhe dava nos nervos! Só não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, se afastar dela ou parar de encarar lugares que não devia. E aquelas malditas gotículas de água que escorriam por seu corpo não ajudavam nem um pouco. Engoliu seco pedindo aos céus um pouco mais de auto-controle.

Percebendo que Sasuke lhe olhava de cima a baixo como quem vê um espírito ou algo parecido, Miranda resolveu verificar o que lhe causara uma reação tão estranha. Baixou o olhar para o próprio corpo constatando que, em curtas palavras, seus seios estavam expostos. Sentiu a face ferver no mesmo momento. Não é que simplesmente tenha resolvido não usar um sutiã, ou que tivesse algum tipo de intenção com isso, era só que sua blusa de seda branca era frente única, aberta até mais da metade das costas e seria um enorme crime da moda deixar um sutiã aparecendo. Mia não costumava se envergonhar facilmente, mas caramba, dezenas de garotos podiam ver algo que até então não tinha mostrado a nenhum! Sasuke também não facilitava nem um pouco... Como ele tinha a coragem de ficar encarando daquele jeito? Além de estúpido era abusado!

Ainda mais cheia de raiva, aproveitou-se da distração do moreno e puxou os braços com força, livrando-se das mãos que prendiam seus pulsos. Em seguida ergueu um dos braços e reunindo toda força que pode desferiu-lhe um tapa muito bem calculado que lhe fez virar o rosto e, por conseqüência, parar de olhar seus peitos. Sasuke, que fora pego de surpresa, levou uma das mãos a lateral do rosto que latejava dolorosamente. Como diabos uma pessoa tão pequena conseguia bater assim tão forte?

Miranda olhou em volta constatando que várias pessoas, principalmente os garotos, lhe encaravam, riam e alguns até provocavam dizendo coisas como "Que delícia, heim?". Quis cavar um buraco no chão e se enterrar ali mesmo, mas mais do que isso queria esfolar o rosto de Sasuke no concreto, não ligava se fosse um grande desperdício, ele era o culpado de tudo aquilo! Lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar mortal, então cruzou os braços sob os seios tentando escondê-los como pode e disparou para fora dali.

* * *

Sentia a cabeça girar e teve a certeza de que já não se encontrava em estado de total sanidade. O barman, Pietro, parecia realmente bem empenhado em lhe deixar fora de si o suficiente para que não tivesse muito consciente do que estava fazendo, quem sabe assim acabasse a noite _com _ele, _sem _roupas... Exatamente por isso, ao sugerir ela mesma que ele lhe trouxesse algo forte o suficiente para facilitar o processo, ele apostou alto, depositando sobre o balcão uma dose da famosa "Fada Verde", ou absinto, como preferir. Depois de respirar fundo e tomar tudo de uma vez, Alexia apoiou-se sobre o balcão sem coragem o suficiente para mais uma dose do que quer que aquilo fosse, mas a essa altura, outra dose nem mesmo era necessária.

Agora, permanecia sentada no mesmo lugar, sentindo que tudo girava ao seu redor, com um leve "pressentimento" de que estava fora de controle e acabaria fazendo algum tipo de loucura se instigada pelas pessoas _erradas_. Pietro, para a própria infelicidade, estava ocupado demais servindo bebidas a dezenas de pessoas para checar se o absinto fora um golpe certeiro.

E foi então que a pessoa mais _errada_ possível apareceu na pior – ou quem sabe _melhor_ – hora.

- Uma tequila – A garota pediu a Pietro sentando-se no banco ao seu lado. Quando ele depositou a bebida a sua frente, sorveu todo o conteúdo em um único gole, depositou o copo vazio sobre o balcão e então virou-se para Alexia – Alex... O que tá rolando?

Alexia apenas riu alto, sem saber do que. Só depois de alguns segundos conseguiu ver com clareza a figura ao seu lado.

- Catherine, meu bem – Disse com a voz arrastada – Já tomou absinto? É maravilhoso... Você devia provar.

Logo que disse isso riu mais uma vez, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra traz. Tudo girava... E girava.

- Realmente – Cat sorriu de canto observando que a líder de torcida ao seu lado já estava um tanto... Alta – Mas se quer saber, existem coisas melhores que _você_ deveria provar.

Alexia tornou a olhar para Catherine, encarando os olhos azuis cristalinos a sua frente, suas pálpebras pesavam um pouco sobre seus olhos fazendo com que piscasse lentamente.

- Porque não me diz o motivo de estar aqui pendurada nesse balcão, Lexi? – Catherine disse e Alexia apenas continuou encarando-a. Lexi. Ninguém jamais a chamara assim antes, era estranho, mas soava bem de alguma forma – Quero dizer, que mágoas a Miss perfeição poderia estar querendo afogar? Vamos, diga...

Catherine lhe encarou e ergueu uma sobrancelha lhe encorajando a falar de uma vez.

Alexia não era do tipo que saia contando seus problemas a qualquer um, mas naquela noite, pouco se importava.

- Miss Perfeição? – Alexia riu de canto, um misto de ironia e rancor em seus olhos – Pro inferno a droga da Miss Perfeição, eu não sou perfeita porra nenhuma! Pelo menos nisso, _ele_ deve concordar comigo.

- Ele? – Catherine perguntou interessada.

No único episódio em que a Pequena Miss Perfeição do Konoha Gakuen havia perdido o controle, ela quase acabara transando com Uchiha Sasuke, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de toda a cidade, em uma cabine de banheiro de uma boate lotada. Catherine estava curiosa sobre que travessuras ela poderia fazer aquela noite se tivesse o "empurrãozinho" certo.

- Meu pai – Alexia murmurou entre dente, quase em um sussurro, e abaixou os olhos para o balcão.

- Dane-se o que ele pensa – Catherine sorriu de canto puxando o queixo de Alexia para que lhe olhasse nos olhos – Está a fim de _enlouquecer_ um pouco?

- Completamente – Alexia se viu proferindo aquela palavra antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse processá-la – Como?

Catherine soltou seu queixo e se virou de costas para o balcão olhando em direção a pista de dança.

- Eles nos dirão como, Lexi – Disse fitando os dois rapazes que se aproximavam.

Quando Alexia seguiu o olhar de Catherine e deparou-se com Itachi e Sasori andando em sua direção um tipo de alarme em sua cabeça disparou em sinal de perigo. Aqueles dois, nada vindo deles poderia acabar bem. Por um momento quis levantar dali e ir procurar por Miranda, sua "consciência ambulante", ela lhe manteria longe de encrencas... Mas algo dentro dela queimava, era uma mistura de curiosidade com uma vontade insana de esquecer seus problemas, de _enlouquecer_, exatamente como Catherine havia lhe oferecido.

- Hey, garotas – Itachi cumprimentou com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções – Espero que estejam aproveitando as bebidas.

- Corte o papo furado Uchiha, vocês estão com sorte – Catherine disse insinuante – Seja lá o que vocês vieram nos convencer a tomar, não daremos trabalho. Certo Alex?

- É – ela murmurou simplesmente encontrando os olhos amendoados de Sasori. Eles lhe encaravam tão profundamente, com um brilho de cobiça que a fez estremecer. No que diabos ela estava se metendo?

Sasori e Itachi se entreolharam um pouco surpresos, mas a surpresa em seus rostos deu lugar a satisfação.

- Vejam só quem está mostrando as garras – Sasori riu irônico.

- Acho melhor vocês nos darem isso logo, antes que nossa Miss Perfeição mude de idéia – Catherine disse olhando de canto para Alexia – Vocês sabem, ao contrário de mim, ela é uma boa menina.

Alexia arregalou levemente os olhos. Catherine sabia que ela estava vacilando entre sair dali ou ir até o final e havia tocado no ponto fraco de qualquer líder de torcida... O orgulho. Estava lhe desafiando.

- Sem chance – Disse com firmeza – Eu nunca volto atrás, Cat.

- É assim que se fala, _doçura_ – Sasori sorriu e pegou sua mão pálida, colocando em sua palma um comprimido de cor rosa.

Alexia fitou os olhos enigmáticos de Sasori mais um momento e então seus olhos fixaram-se no comprimido em suas mãos. Suas pernas vacilavam, seu coração estava a mil. Não podia voltar atrás agora, mas precisava... Precisava manter distância de Sasori, pois sabia muito bem suas intenções. Ele não estava querendo lhe drogar a troco de nada.

- Pronta, Lexi? – Catherine lhe perguntou, encarando-lhe com o mesmo ar de desafio e um comprimido igual ao seu em mãos. Alexia engoliu seco, mas afirmou com a cabeça – Então... Agora.

Dito isso Catherine levou o comprimido a boca e o engoliu jogando a cabeça para trás, sendo seguida por Alexia.

* * *

A mesa de centro foi carregada para o espaço da sala mais distante da pista de dança, onde a luz estava acesa. Hikari foi até o quarto buscar as cartas e as fichas. Em menos de cinco minutos tudo estava pronto para que o jogo começasse. Tratou-se que para tornar a disputa mais interessante – ou para melhor proveito dos jogadores, se assim preferir – seria uma partida de Strip Poker e pelas regras, os que perdessem mais fichas em cada rodada teriam que se despir de uma peça de roupa. Ao centro da mesa foram posicionados vários shots de Tequila, Vodka e Whisky para aliviar a tensão entre uma rodada e outra.

Estando tudo resolvido, as ruivas – Kirye e Hikari – sentaram-se entre Hidan e Kakashi no chão, em volta da mesa de centro. As fichas foram divididas, Hikari tomou a frente de embaralhar e distribuir as cartas... E o jogo começou.

Com as cartas em mãos, os quatro permaneciam com um semblante indecifrável. Tentavam ao mesmo tempo identificar qualquer mínima reação dos demais jogadores, um leve arregalar de olhos, um suave tremer de lábios, tudo era uma pista para quem conseguia pegá-las no ar.

Hikari observou as cinco cartas que tinha em mãos constatando que não começara tão bem, tinha apenas um par de ás, mas isso nem de longe era o suficiente para fazê-la perder, tinha tantos conhecimentos sobre pôquer quanto tinha para matemática e literatura, não eram poucos. Manteve-se impassível observando os demais jogadores. Pelo que ouvira falar, todos jogavam muito bem, principalmente Kakashi e isso só tornava tudo muito mais interessante. Aproveitou o momento para encará-lo, como quem apenas analisa um adversário. Ele estava sério, compenetrado com os olhos fixos nas cartas, não deixava nenhuma brecha para que soubesse se ele tinha um bom jogo em mãos.

Hidan, que estava a sua esquerda, era o primeiro a jogar. Apostou duas fichas, dando vez para Kirye, não antes de olhá-la nos olhos e sorrir de canto, como que em desafio. Kirye por sua vez apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha suavemente, acompanhando a aposta.

Era a vez de Kakashi, que correu os olhos pela mesa, demorando-se em Hikari.

Ela se sentiu invadida pelo olhar sério e profundo do professor de literatura, não, a palavra exata era hipnotizada! Reuniu todo seu controle para manter-se impassível, mas se ele continuasse a lhe olhar daquela forma, como se quisesse sugar sua alma com os olhos, acabaria conseguindo lhe desconcentrar e isso a prejudicaria no jogo. Por fim, ele também acompanhou a aposta. Em sua vez Hikari fez o mesmo, percebendo estava um pouco tensa, coisa que não costumava ficar nesses jogos em que tinha plena confiança do que estava fazendo.

Na troca de cartas Hikari tirou a sorte grande, conseguindo um Full House, recobrou a confiança de jogo que Kakashi roubara dela momentaneamente, dando-se conta de que ele não lhe olhara assim à toa, queria desconcertar-lhe, fazê-la perder o foco. Uma boa estratégia, mas não boa o suficiente. Analisou suas cartas e resolveu que não deixaria por isso mesmo, subindo lentamente o olhar para ele, encarando-lhe sensualmente por debaixo dos cílios fartos e umedecendo os lábios de um jeito sutil.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Moveu-se discretamente em seu lugar desviando o olhar para Hidan, um leve meio sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

Kirye olhava fixamente para as cartas.

- Que jogo você está escondendo gata? – Hidan lhe perguntou, com seu mesmo sorriso sacana no canto dos lábios.

- Um melhor que o seu – Retrucou com um sorriso convencido.

Neste momento Kirye desviou o olhar do jogo, correndo os olhos rapidamente pela festa, mas algo a fez congelar. Então ele havia chegado, concluiu olhando para a porta da sala por onde Gaara entrava acompanhado de uma garota, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela era muito branca, os cabelos castanhos lhe batiam nos ombros, tinha uma beleza contida que não encantava assim só de bater os olhos, mas era bonita.

"Matsuri" sua mente sussurrou a lembrança do nome da namorada do ruivo.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá da sala, de frente e não muito distante de onde a partida de pôquer acontecia. Não soube identificar ao certo porque aquela cena não lhe agradou em nada. Bem, existiam uma série de motivos, mas ela se negava a admitir qualquer um deles para si mesma. Olhou diretamente para Gaara, percebendo que ele lhe olhava de volta parecendo interessado no que ela estava fazendo.

Suspirou e voltou a se concentrar no jogo. Tinha um Flush de copas, com um pouco de sorte poderia ganhar aquela rodada.

- Mesa – Hidan disse.

- Mas já está recuando, meu bem? – Kirye riu apostando mais duas fichas.

Hidan enrugou a testa, aborrecido. Kakashi e Hikari acompanharam a aposta parecendo não vacilar por sequer um segundo e Hidan, contrariado, apenas abaixou as cartas sobre a mesa. Estava com uma mão péssima, seria burrice continuar na rodada já que quem tiraria as roupas de uma forma ou de outra seriam os que perdessem mais fichas.

Os três restantes se entreolharam.

- Eu tenho um flush – Disse Kirye revelando suas cartas.

- Full House – Kakashi sorriu de canto mostrando suas cartas, uma trinca de valete e um par de oito, e encarando Hikari, que ainda não havia mostrado o jogo.

- Desculpe, mas acho que o _meu_ Full House tem a carta maior – Disse por fim mostrando seu jogo.

Kakashi praguejou baixinho enquanto Hikari apenas saboreava sua vitória, recolhendo as fichas na mesa com um sorriso.

- Me parece que vocês dois estão com roupas demais – Hidan provocou olhando para Kirye e Kakashi, que haviam perdido o maior numero de fichas na rodada – Principalmente você, Tay. Porque não tira esse vestido logo de uma vez? Garanto que fica bem melhor sem ele – Sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

Kirye rolou os olhos diante do comentário e apenas tirou as sandálias, fazendo com que Hidan bufasse impaciente. Kakashi também se desfez dos sapatos, deixando Hikari um pouco decepcionada, partilhando silenciosamente a mesma opinião de Hidan. Porque ele não tirou aquela camiseta logo de uma vez? Com certeza seu abdômen – que dava impressão de ser deliciosamente malhado – seria uma visão um milhão de vezes melhor do que suas meias!

Antes que Hidan pegasse o baralho todos estenderam as mãos em direção aos shots no centro da mesa, como se houvesse sido combinado. As garotas tomaram uma dose de tequila enquanto Hidan escolheu vodka e Kakashi whisky. Em seguida Hidan embaralhou as cartas, dando início a mais uma rodada.

Assim o jogo se seguiu - de certa forma equilibrado considerando que todos a mesa jogavam bem – e entre uma rodada e outra os jogadores viravam mais shots e perdiam peças de roupas pelo caminho. Após algumas rodadas as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes. Ao pegarem as cartas os jogadores não mais permaneciam sérios, pelo contrário, a bebida aniquilou todo controle de forma que provocavam uns aos outros, desafiavam e se entregavam ao ritmo do jogo.

Hikari observou com atenção quando Kakashi finalmente fora obrigado a tirar a camisa. Ele se levantou parecendo bem a vontade com a situação, apenas tirou a camiseta, jogando-a para o lado. Hikari ficou simplesmente em êxtase com a visão que lhe era proporcionada, na verdade, todas as garotas naquela casa ficaram. Céus, aquilo não era um homem, era um Deus grego ou algo do tipo. Até mesmo Kirye que até então estava mais interessada em Hidan ficou boquiaberta.

Kakashi voltou a se sentar, pegando o baralho para uma nova rodada. Hikari por sua vez tomou sua quarta dose de tequila, sentindo um súbito calor tanto pelo álcool quanto pelos olhares nem um pouco cristãos que direcionava ao abdômen do "professor". Dali por diante tinha a certeza que jamais conseguiria assistir uma aula de literatura novamente sem que pensamentos nada religiosos se passassem em sua cabeça ao imaginar o que Kakashi escondia debaixo daquelas – desgraçadas – camisas.

Conforme as rodadas passavam o clima em volta da mesa – assim como o teor alcoólico – Iam aumentando significativamente. As provocações deixaram de ser apenas em relação ao jogo, na verdade o pôquer já começava a ficar em segundo plano.

Ao tirar o vestido, Kirye não pode evitar encarar Gaara que permanecia sentado no sofá a alguns metros dali. Podia ser apenas um delírio em função do álcool – esperava que não – mas o ruivo parecia bem mais interessado em vê-la de lingerie do que na garota ao seu lado, que lhe dizia qualquer coisa. Mordeu os lábios em um gesto automático, não que quisesse seduzir um cara comprometido, mas no estado em que estava um simples olhar de Gaara lhe provocava arrepios. Ele continuou a lhe observar enquanto Hidan dizia qualquer coisa como "Garota, você deveria ser proibida de usar roupas". Em outra situação aquele comentário sim lhe provocaria arrepios, mas sinceramente? Não era a Hidan que estava _desejando_ naquela noite.

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando evitar pensar que havia acabado de admitir a si mesma que desejava Gaara. Caramba, eles eram amigos. Só amigos. Repetindo esse mantra mentalmente, tornou a se sentar. Disse que não jogaria mais, já que suas fichas tinham acabado e não queria perder mais nenhuma peça de roupa na frente de toda aquela gente.

Quando não se conteve e tornou a olhar na direção de Gaara, este se levantava, acompanhando a namorada – que parecia ter engasgado com alguma coisa, já que tossia convulsivamente – para fora da casa. "Droga" murmurou pra si mesma, tentando – inutilmente – tirar o ruivo da cabeça e prestar atenção no jogo que continuava com os três jogadores restantes.

* * *

Sentia-se completamente perdida. O que diabos estava mesmo fazendo ali? Aquela festa não combinava em nada com ela, nem aquele vestido curto, nem todo aquele barulho ou toda aquela gente. Sentia-se tonta só de olhar para as luzes piscando ao ritmo da batida frenética da música. Olhou em volta sem distinguir sequer uma pessoa ao seu redor. Estava tão abafado, um ambiente tão claustrofóbico e ruidoso que ficou zonza de repente.

Quando finalmente enxergou um rosto familiar o coração lhe saltou a boca e desejou, ainda mais, não estar ali naquele momento. Naruto estava sentado em um sofá a sua direita com Sakura em seu colo beijando-lhe o pescoço sem nenhum pudor. Aquela cena lhe atingiu como um soco no estômago. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir só havia colocado aquela roupa e aparecido naquela festa em uma tentativa desesperada de fazer o loiro lhe notar, nem que fosse por um único segundo. Como pudera ser tão ingênua? Ele jamais se interessaria por uma garota sem sal como ela quando podia ter uma líder de torcida ousada como Sakura. Era patético, mas quis chorar... De decepção, vergonha de si mesma, talvez até de ciúmes.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta estava se esgueirando no meio daquela multidão em direção a porta que dava para o jardim. Precisava, mesmo, de ar!

Quando estava a apenas um passo da porta sentiu algo agarrar seu braço com firmeza, impedindo que fosse adiante. Seus olhos assustados procuraram por quem lhe segurava, encontrando um sorriso de dentes brancos e alinhados que lhe fez relaxar instantaneamente.

- Finalmente te achei! – Só nesse instante se dera conta de que era Edgar parado a sua frente, ainda segurando seu antebraço – Pensei que não iria aparecer.

Ele soltou suavemente seu braço. Hinata corou e olhou para as próprias sandálias.

- Não ia – Sussurrou – Mas sabe como Catherine pode ser insistente.

- Sei – Ele riu – Você me parece meio... Perdida.

- Tem muita gente aqui – Ela disse olhando para a pista de dança – E eu não conseguia encontrar nenhum conhecido – Continuou, sentindo seu coração apertar.

Havia encontrado o "conhecido" que mais lhe importava, mas ele estava... Ocupado demais.

- Que bom que te encontrei, então – Ele sorriu mais uma vez e Hinata não pode deixar de notar como seu sorriso era bonito, mas logo desviou o olhar, um pouco desconcentrada com a proximidade entre os dois – A propósito, você está linda.

- O-obrigada – Agradeceu suavemente, sentindo as bochechas ferverem desta vez e tornando a encarar o chão – V-você também está muito elegante.

Edgar não pode deixar de sorrir. Só mesmo Hinata com todos seus modos tímidos e polidos para dizer que ele estava "elegante" no meio de uma festa como aquela. Deu-se conta de que um elogio tão simples, que costumava fazer com tanta freqüência as mulheres como "você está linda", fora capaz de deixá-la completamente desconcertada. Quis levar uma das mãos ao rosto de porcelana da garota e erguer suavemente seu queixo para que pudesse olhar no fundo daqueles olhos tão encantadores, mas se conteve, isso provavelmente a assustaria.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? Um drink, um martini...

- Eu não bebo – Recusou educadamente.

- Então que tal uma volta pelo jardim? – Sugeriu – Tem menos gente lá.

- Seria ótimo – Concordou ansiosa por um pouco de ar fresco e, claro, por distância de certo episódio que vira na sala.

Surpreendeu-se ao sentir uma das mãos de Edgar envolver a sua, conduzindo-a para fora da casa até os gramados da mansão. Nem mesmo a brisa refrescante que soprava em sua direção fora capaz de amenizar o calor efusivo que parecia começar na palma da mão que Edgar segurava e subir diretamente para a maça de seu rosto.

- Aqui parece melhor – Ele disse indicando um dos bancos de jardim que estava milagrosamente desocupado e limpo.

- Sim – Hinata sentou-se delicadamente, sentindo-se desconfortável pelo vestido que subira ainda mais em suas pernas e tentando, em vão, puxá-lo para que cobrisse um pouco mais suas coxas, o que fez com que Edgar risse novamente – O que foi?

- Nada – Ele respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado e deixando o braço repousar no encosto do banco, ao redor de Hinata, gesto que fez com que a Hyuuga se encolhesse e corasse ainda mais, se é que isso era possível – É só que você é muito diferente das outras garotas nessa festa.

- Me desculpe – Ela sussurrou constrangida. Céus ele devia lhe achar uma boba.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar – Ele disse amavelmente – Isso é bom. Quer dizer... Você não tem que ser como elas. Gosto do seu jeito.

Hinata se pegou sorrindo daquelas palavras, ninguém jamais lhe dissera algo assim antes. Por um momento esqueceu-se de Naruto e permitiu-se pensar em como o português estava sendo gentil em lhe fazer companhia e lhe elogiar daquela forma.

O sorriso dela era lindo, pesou Edgar admirando-a. Iluminava seu rosto de porcelana. Aliás, ela era linda. Como não havia reparado nisso antes em todos os dias que a vira na república e até mesmo na escola? Não era só o fato de estar usando um vestido que a deixava tão encantadora, a beleza sempre estivera ali, nos olhos, no sorriso, no jeito tímido de olhar para todos os lados menos pra ele, nas bochechas coradas. Mais uma vez fora invadido pela vontade insana de segurar seu queixo, com toda delicadeza, apenas para encontrar seu olhar cristalino que tanto lhe fugia.

- Fico feliz que tenha aparecido – Disse por fim, não resistindo a afastar uma mecha dos cabelos negros que lhe caia sobre o rosto, roçando suavemente o polegar em sua bochecha corada.

Hinata fechou brevemente os olhos diante o toque sutil em seu rosto. Sentia o coração lhe pular na garganta. Sua cabeça girava, lentamente. O silêncio se instalou entre os dois e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, pela primeira vez Hinata não se sentia desconfortável assim tão próxima de algum garoto... Era algo no jeito dele, educado, suave, seu olhar tranqüilo que lhe encarava sem ser indiscreto.

Virou o rosto lentamente e permitiu-se fitar diretamente os orbes castanhos que estiveram sobre ela todo o tempo. Congelou, prendeu o ar. Não tinha idéia de que estavam assim tão próximos, havia se distraído e mal se dera conta que Edgar praticamente lhe abraçava pelos ombros, puxando-a discretamente mais para perto, acabando aos poucos com a distância que os separava. O charmoso português da república estava mesmo flertando com ela? Isso não podia ser sério.

Edgar finalmente conseguiu olhar a fundo nos olhos perolados. Eles tinham um brilho de insegurança e de serenidade ao mesmo tempo. Eram os olhos mais exóticos e encantadores que já havia visto. Lembravam-lhe os olhos azuis cristalinos de... Bem, só importava que eram igualmente lindos.

Tentou aproximar um pouco mais o rosto do dela, mas isso pareceu despertá-lo de um tipo de transe. Ela se encolheu, tornou a ter as bochechas tingidas de vermelho e desviou o olhar para o lado oposto.

Com o coração disparando dentro do peito a Hyuuga se deu conta que Edgar quase lhe beijara. Aquele seria seu primeiro beijo, caso tivesse acontecido. Sentia suas mãos tremeres sob seu colo e uma sensação estranha na boca de seu estomago.

- Ei – Edgar chamou-lhe a atenção, sorrindo de canto e tocou de leve em sua mão, fazendo com que estremecesse ainda mais – Você tem os olhos mais incríveis que já vi – Declarou sinceramente e a Hyuuga abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, as faces quase em cor de beterraba.

- É m-muita gentileza s-sua – agradeceu com um sorriso discreto, sem conseguir evitar o gaguejo e sentindo sua mão formigar onde ele tocava – A-acho que vou buscar uma água – Acrescentou, dando conta que sua boca estava seca, talvez de nervosismo.

- Pode deixar, eu pego pra você – Edgar disse, levantando-se prontamente.

Essa era a deixa perfeita. Entraria na festa, levaria o martini que prometera a Tenten e trataria de inventar mais alguma desculpa convincente para voltar com a água de Hinata. Não gostava de pensar que de certa forma estava enganando as duas, mas não podia simplesmente dispensar Tenten, isso seria grosseiro, nem muito menos queria abrir mão da companhia da Hyuuga, logo agora que ela parecia mais a vontade ao seu lado.

Estava tudo planejado, mas logo que virou-se, _tudo_ acabou sendo sugado por um buraco negro com nome e sobrenome: Tenten Mitsashi. Ela estava bem a sua frente, encarando-lhe, parecendo confusa. A vontade que o português teve foi de simplesmente cavar um buraco ali no meio do jardim e se enterrar. Estava ferrado.

- Finalmente te achei – Disse Tenten – Onde estava? Te esperei por mais de meia hora.

"Mas que merda" Edgar exclamou mentalmente. O que faria agora? Precisava pensar rápido.

- Me desculpe Tenten – Disse educadamente – É que quando fui buscar o seu Martini, encontrei Hinata meio perdida no meio de toda aquela gente, ela não conseguia encontrar nenhum conhecido.

Os olhos da Hyuuga se fixaram no casal a sua frente. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal? Perguntou-se confusa. O que Edgar disse não era mentira, mas porque ele parecia tão desesperado para dar alguma explicação aquela garota?

- Oh pobrezinha – Exclamou Tenten, seu tom parecia simpático e irônico ao mesmo tempo, o tipo de coisa que apenas líderes de torcida conseguem fazer quando tentam se fingir de inocentes. Era quase como um dom nato – Bem, que sorte ter encontrado Edgar, mas se incomodaria se eu o pegasse de volta agora meu bem?

Tenten sorriu para Hinata e em seguida virou-se para Edgar levando uma de suas mãos a nuca do rapaz, puxou-o ao seu encontro e uniu seus lábios depositando sobre eles dois selinhos sensuais e demorados.

"Droga" Edgar murmurou mentalmente. Enquanto isso o pensamento de Hinata girava mais em torno de "Oh meu Deus".

Quando Tenten se afastou, tanto ela quanto Edgar se voltaram para Hinata que permanecia sentada no banco do jardim. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados e ela abria e fechava a boca várias vezes parecendo tentar proferir alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Edgar sentiu-se tremendamente estúpido, estava claro que todas as chances que pudesse ter com a doce Hyuuga estavam arruinadas, isso sem contar que ela deveria estar furiosa... Não, Hinata jamais ficaria furiosa com alguém, isso só piorava as coisas. Ela ficaria decepcionada, o que era – em sua opinião – mil vezes pior do que furiosa.

- Er, Hinata... – Edgar começou, numa tentativa frustrada de dar-lhe alguma explicação – Eu...

- Tudo bem – A Hyuuga disse por fim, parecendo recuperar a voz subitamente e direcionando a Edgar uma expressão de "Relaxe, você não me deve explicações" que apenas o deixou mais aflito – F-Fiquem a vontade, eu v-vou procurar por Cat.

E logo que disse isso levantou-se e disparou para dentro da mansão sendo seguida pelos olhares do casal que ficara para trás.

Logo Tenten tornou a fitar Edgar com um sorriso.

- Te perdôo pelo atraso apenas porque ela parece ser um doce – Disse tranquilamente.

- Oh, ela é – Edgar murmurou.

Havia estragado a chance de beijar a garota que de fato era a mais doce que já conhecera, era um idiota.

* * *

Estava encharcada e humilhada. Aquele Uchiha prepotente havia acabado com a sua noite e isso não era o pior. No dia seguinte todos ficariam sabendo do episódio, tinha certeza.

O Konoha Gakuen possuía um sistema infalível para "circular informações", ou espalhar fofocas se assim preferir. Além do tradicional boca-a-boca, onde fulano acabava contando o que viu a ciclano e logo todo colégio estava inteirado do assunto, havia outro meio mais eficaz de estar por dentro do que acontecia... O pesadelo de alguns e entretenimento de outros: Blog da Jenny.

Só para constar, não havia nenhuma Jenny na escola, talvez até houvesse, mas qualquer 'candidata' com esse nome não preenchia os requisitos, ou seja, não era influente o bastante para estar em todas aquelas festas e conseguir todas aquelas notícias e fotos, o que levava a uma conclusão lógica: Quem quer que escreva aquele blog permanecera desde sempre no anonimato, utilizando um pseudônimo – um nome falso – para espalhar os escândalos dos jovens estudantes do Konoha Gakuen e todo seu circulo de amizades.

Jenny, ou apenas J., parecia ser onipresente. Sabia de todos os fatos relevantes não importando onde eles acontecessem no tempo e espaço. Provavelmente tinha muitos informantes além de seu próprio trabalho 'investigativo'. Na realidade, todos na cidade tinham o endereço de e-mail e o numero de celular que J. havia disponibilizado em seu blog, portanto qualquer pessoa no lugar certo com um celular com câmera em mãos era um informante em potencial. Não havia um suspiro sequer que escapasse da temida e adorada Jenny.

E na manhã seguinte Miranda estaria, pela primeira vez, entre os destaques da primeira página na pior situação possível. As pessoas iriam lhe julgar e sussurrar maldosamente pelos cantos que ela fizera aquilo de propósito, apenas para se mostrar.

Era fácil revidar com a doce ironia – que Miranda conhecia muito bem – aos comentários sarcásticos de uma pessoa... Mas de uma escola inteira? A semana seguinte, para não dizer o mês todo, seria um inferno para ela.

A única coisa que lhe restava era esperar que alguém fizesse algo _pior_ que ofuscasse sua participação no Blog da Jenny na manhã seguinte. Era necessário um pouco de otimismo, já que com certeza haveria uma foto sua e de sua blusa completamente transparente... Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Aquela era uma festa organizada por Itachi, afinal.

Escândalos faziam parte do pacote.

* * *

Sentiu suas costas baterem violentamente contra o azulejo frio, provocando-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Sua boca foi tomada com urgência, mãos apertavam sua cintura e de alguma forma, a porta ao seu lado foi trancada.

Não conseguia lembrar-se com muita clareza como haviam chegado ali. Lembrava-se do pôquer, várias doses de tequila – talvez oito ou nove – depois, _isso_. Kakashi lhe prensando contra a parede do banheiro, ambos vestindo apenas suas roupas intimas e céus, como aquilo era bom!

Sua boca ardia em conseqüências dos beijos selvagens, todo o caminho que as mãos habilidosas percorriam formigava como se implorasse por mais daquele toque.

Suspirou pesadamente quando os beijos desceram para a extensão do seu pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para lhe dar melhor acesso. As mãos que apertavam sua cintura mantendo seus corpos deliciosamente colados subiram por suas costas, acariciando cada pedaço da pele pálida, provocando-lhe deliciosos arrepios até chegarem aonde queriam, o fecho de seu sutiã.

Hikari mordeu os lábios para conter um gemido quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava da incomoda peça de roupa. Seu sutiã fora parar em algum lugar no chão e no instante seguinte Kakashi lhe puxou de volta pela cintura, grudando seus corpos mais uma vez. Aquela sensação de ter seu corpo prensado entre peitoral forte e ardente de Kakashi e o azulejo frio era delirante, pouco se importava com o fato de estar 'dando uns amassos' com seu professor de literatura em um dos banheiros da república.

- Hikari – Ele chamou contra a pele do seu pescoço enquanto descia novamente as mãos por suas costas até sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais contra si – Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezoito – Respondeu com a voz entrecortada e um sorriso de canto.

- Ótimo. Pelo menos não corro o risco de se preso por isso – Ele disse divertido e Hikari sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso contra a curva de seu pescoço – Só de perder meu emprego.

Hikari riu e jogou a cabeça para trás encostando-a na parede quando ele passou a beijar e mordiscar a região de suas clavículas, descendo cada vez mais. Suspirou, tentando manter o controle, mas seu corpo parecia estar em chamas.

- Você fala como se qualquer um desses 'riscos' já o tivessem feito parar antes, _professor_ – Disse irônica enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos ombros largos de Kakashi, levando uma delas a sua nuca e arranhando o pedaço de pele com suas unhas compridas.

Kakashi enrijeceu-se com o toque, sua boxer preta pareceu-lhe tremendamente incomoda e apertada, tinha plena consciência do estado em que Hikari havia lhe deixado em apenas alguns minutos.

- Tudo bem, você me pegou, eu admito – Ele disse com timbre rouco de excitação enquanto seus lábios desciam ainda mais roçando sobre a pele macia de Hikari em direção aos seus seios e suas mãos apertavam suas nádegas com firmeza – Acho que gosto de viver perigosamente.

Desta vez ela não conseguiu conter um gemido quando Kakashi passou a sugar um de seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que lhe levantou pelas coxas, prensando-a ainda mais contra a parede e fazendo com que enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura. Podia sentir a ereção dele entre suas pernas, roçando contra ela de uma forma torturante. Sua respiração era pesada, descompassada, sentia o ar escapar de seus pulmões rápido demais e não conseguia pegá-lo de volta. Com uma das mãos cravou as unhas no ombro de Kakashi e com a outra agarrou um punhado de cabelo de sua nuca, puxando-o ainda mais para si com urgência. Seu corpo todo formigava, principalmente a região que ele beijava e entre suas pernas.

- K-kakashi – Gemeu em seu ouvido, apertando os olhos com força e contorcendo o tronco para frente ao encontro dos lábios experientes que distribuam carícias por todo seu colo.

Kakashi sentia a pélvis latejar dolorosamente, deliciosamente. As unhas cravadas em seu ombro, a mão puxando seus cabelos, os seios macios em sua boca, os quadris avantajados que inconscientemente começavam a movimentar-se contra o seu... Tudo era extremamente excitante. Rosnou roucamente contra a pele agora marcada por seus beijos e empurrou o quadril contra o dela com mais força enquanto a puxava contra ele pelas coxas, sentindo uma vontade insana de rasgar as malditas roupas entre eles, o que só se intensificou a ouvi-la soluçar de prazer. Precisava possuí-la, estava louco por isso, colocaria a própria mão em uma panela de óleo fervendo se fosse necessário, mas tudo o que era necessário era se livras do maldito pano que os separava. Sem pensar duas vezes subiu as mãos que lhe seguravam pelas coxas até seu quadril enroscando os dedos nas laterais de sua calcinha e tornou a tomar os lábios rosados entreabertos de Hikari em um beijo.

Hikari tornou a apoiar-se em seus próprios pés, sentindo os joelhos vacilarem, teria caído sentada caso não estivesse prensada contra a parede. Kakashi puxou sua calcinha pra baixo sem muitos rodeios, deixando com que caísse em seus pés e tornou a empurrar seu quadril contra o dela, gemendo contra sua boca, seus lábios abafando um grito da ruiva. Olhos negros e verdes se encararam profundamente quando as bocas se separaram em busca de ar.

- Espero que não tenha nenhum ataque de consciência agora – Kakashi murmurou com os lábios em seu ouvido.

- Kakashi – Ela disse com a voz fraca, descendo as unhas de seus ombros até seu abdômen malhado desenhando o contorno dos músculos que se enrijeciam com seu toque, fazendo com que ele suspirasse em seu ouvido – Eu _não tenho_ uma consciência agora.

Ele riu e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, suas mãos passeando pelas curvas sinuosas enquanto as unhas femininas desciam cada vez mais, seguindo as entradas de seu abdômen até encontrarem o elástico de sua boxer. Travou o maxilar quando reprimindo um gemido quando ela passou a atiçar-lhe brincando com as unhas nessa região. Ela puxava o elástico de sua cueca, arranhava a região próxima a ele, descendo pouco a pouco. Ela enfiou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, depositando beijos e leves mordidas. Sentia-se torturado por aquelas mãos que lhe provocavam e negavam-se a dar o que ele realmente precisava.

- Ruiva – Rosnou agonizando de prazer – Não faça isso...

- Não é bom? – Ela perguntou fazendo-se de inocente – Tudo bem, eu posso pa...

- NÃO – Ele interrompeu bruscamente e Hikari riu – Pelos céus, não pare. Só faça... _Mais_.

Ela já havia entendido o recado. Quando finalmente abaixou sua boxer Kakashi sentiu um alívio absurdo, aquela maldita cueca havia sido um grande incomodo desde o início. Apertou a cintura feminina com força quando ela passou as unhas compridas por sua virilha, sua ereção cada vez rígida e torturante, e depois de alguns segundos disso decidiu acabar com aquela cessão de provocações e inverter o jogo.

- Sua vez, ruiva – Ele murmurou roucamente.

Hikari foi pega de surpresa, as mãos em sua cintura lhe viraram de frente para a parede, prensando-lhe contra ela mais uma vez. Gemeu ao sentir seus seios e a lateral de seu rosto serem comprimidos contra o azulejo frio, em seguida Kakashi afastou os fios ruivos molhados de suor de seu pescoço jogando-os para o lado e passou a distribuir beijos e mordidas naquela região. Hikari suspirou quando a mão de Kakashi desceu sensualmente por toda extensão de sua barriga até parte interna de sua coxa e tornando a subir até sua virilha. Revirou os olhos gemendo alto quando ele finalmente tocou seu clitóris com a ponta do dedo indicador, iniciando movimentos circulares lentos. Desencostou a lateral do rosto da parede, jogando a cabeça pra trás e mordendo os lábios na tentativa frustrada de conter mais gemidos que brotavam involuntariamente em sua garganta, estava completamente entregue. Suas mãos se espalmaram contra o azulejo em busca de apoio, além dos dedos ágeis em seu clitóris podia sentir o membro de Kakashi roçando entre suas pernas e estava lhe deixando insana.

- K-kaka...shi – Engasgou em tom de súplica.

- Shhhh – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido – Calma pequena, só mais um pouco.

Hikari encostou a testa na parede, apertando os olhos com força e sentindo gotículas de suor escorrerem por suas têmporas. Aquilo era... Era... Não havia uma palavra que pudesse descrever as sensações que percorriam todo seu corpo como corrente elétrica. Não podia mais agüentar aquilo, seu desejo era tanto que a cavidade entre suas pernas ardia dolorosamente implorando para ser preenchida. Numa tentativa desesperada passou a erguer o quadril e empurrá-lo contra o de Kakashi, o que apenas a incendiou ainda mais, mas pelo menos pareceu surtir efeito em Kakashi que grunhiu em seu ouvido e apertou sua cintura com força.

- Certo Foxie, você venceu – Rendeu-se por fim.

Hikari gritou quando Kakashi finalmente penetrou-lhe de uma vez só, ouvindo-o gemer alto em seu ouvido. A sensação era maravilhosa, pode entender por que ele havia lhe torturado tanto, a urgência levava as sensações a um nível bem mais alto. Ele agarrou sua cintura erguendo um pouco mais o seu quadril e puxando-a contra ele iniciando movimentos sincronizados em um ritmo lento e profundo. Seus seios permaneciam comprimidos contra a parede pelo tronco de Kakashi, mal conseguia respirar. Arfava e gemia cada vez mais, gritava quando ele ia mais fundo tocando pontos cada vez mais sensíveis e ele gemia roucamente em seu ouvido.

- Oh Deus – Gemeu alto quando ele acelerou o ritimo dos movimentos, indo ainda mais fundo. Suas unhas arranhavam o azulejo buscando desesperadamente por algum apoio.

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele deu uma estocada mais firme, seus lábios se abriram e pensou que iria gritar, mas sua voz simplesmente desaparecera de forma que apenas um soluço patético escapou deles. Sentiu uma vontade insana de gritar alguns palavrões, mas havia perdido o ar, a voz, só tinha consciência de Kakashi se movimentando rapidamente entre suas pernas. Abriu os olhos, mas tudo o que viu foi um grande clarão salpicado por milhares de estrelinhas flutuantes, então tornou a fechá-los. Sua cabeça pesava, girava e mais uma vez encostou a testa no azulejo.

As curvas comprimidas contra seu corpo, a sensação de entrar e sair do corpo feminino, os gemidos e gritos que enchiam o cômodo, aquilo era abrasador. Costumava fazer sexo com muitas mulheres, mas precisava admitir que nem sempre era assim tão... Intenso, alucinante. Era sempre bom, mas não nesse nível. Queria poder prolongar aquela sensação por horas, mas sentia que seu clímax logo chegaria. Estava difícil agüentar, mas Kakashi era adepto do lema "Primeiro as damas". Puxou-a para trás desencostando-a da parede e apertando a cintura fina contra seu corpo. Hikari deixou sua cabeça pender para trás repousando-a em seu ombro, de forma que podia sentir a respiração pesada e frenética em seu ouvido. Aumentou a velocidade das entocadas, indo cada vez mais rápido e fundo. A ruiva gemia e soluçava em seu ouvido, as unhas compridas cravaram-se em seus braços, definitivamente não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo.

- Hikari – Murmurou suplicante em seu ouvido apertando mais sua cintura.

Aquela súplica de Kakashi era mais do que podia suportar. Agarrou os braços masculinos com toda a força que tinha e se entregou ao ápice que viera adiando até aquele momento. Seus lábios estavam abertos e sabia que estava gritando mais alto do que deveria, podia sentir a ardência em sua garganta, mas não escutou nada, era como se alguém tivesse apertado a tecla "mudo". Seu corpo todo estremeceu em espasmos violentos, correntes elétricas que começavam no meio de suas pernas e se espalhava pelo corpo todo até a ponta de seus dedos. Depois disso seu corpo todo amoleceu, exausto, trêmulo. Kakashi precisou sustentar todo o seu peso, não se agüentava sobre os próprios pés, mas isso não lhe pareceu uma tarefa difícil. Ele se moveu mais duas ou três vezes antes de chegar ao clímax também, ele gemeu alto e apertou seu corpo com força afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Ele se virou encostando as costas na parede, ainda segurando a ruiva pela cintura. A respiração de ambos era urgente e descompassada como se tivessem passada horas intermináveis na ausência de oxigênio e seus corpos estavam cobertos de suor. Kakashi virou-a de frente pra ele enlaçando sua cintura com os dois braços e ela afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, espalmando as mãos em seu peitoral. Permaneceram imóveis por um minuto, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O que... – Murmurou Hikari com a voz fraca, quase um sussurro, mas era tudo o que podia conseguir de suas cordas vocais – O que diabos foi isso? – Perguntou ainda sentindo pequenos tremores pelo corpo e vendo pontinhos negros pairarem diante de seus olhos.

Kakashi apenas riu repousando seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça da ruiva.

- Acha que podemos ir para o seu quarto? – Perguntou por fim.

- Sem problemas, Kirye deve ter ido para a casa de Hidan – respondeu.

- Ótimo, porque depois disso, não pretendo te largar tão cedo – ele disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Espero que não – ela retrucou erguendo a cabeça e depositando um selinho sobre seus lábios.

Sabia que na manhã seguinte tudo estaria acabado, e que na segunda feira ele voltaria a ser apenas seu professor de literatura, exatamente por isso precisava aproveitar sua companhia o máximo possível aquela noite.

* * *

Se com apenas algumas doses de tequila e uma de absinto tudo estava girando, agora o mundo todo parecia desmoronar e dar cambalhotas. As coisas aconteciam em câmera lenta, aceleravam demais no instante seguinte, sua visão não passava de um borrão confuso de cores e sua cabeça estava inundada pela batida da musica.

Estava sentada sobre alguma coisa – ah sim, o balcão do bar – e havia alguém entre suas pernas, lábios em seu pescoço. Sabia que precisava sair dali, mas seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos, ele estava em chamas, ardia, ardia de... Excitação e desejo. Muito, _muito_ desejo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas aquela necessidade absurda de _fricção_ era sobre-humana, não pensava que fosse possível sentir algo parecido, tanta urgência, tanto calor, era doentio.

Sentia mãos em sua cintura, subindo, elas lhe provocavam arrepios insanos. Respirava com dificuldade, tudo estava tão confuso.

- Você vai adorar isso, _doçura – _Uma voz tremendamente sacana.

Aquela voz lhe trouxe de volta um baque de consciência, fazendo-a entrar em pânico. Reconheceu os cabelos ruivos, os olhos amendoados repletos de luxúria... O desespero correu mais rápido em suas veias do que a droga em seu sangue. Precisava sair dali!

Apesar daquela _vontade_ abrasadora que sentia de apenas ficar ali e deixar-se levar, apesar de uma parte de si implorar por todo o prazer que aquilo podia proporcionar, reuniu todas as forças que tinha e empurrou o corpo a sua frente, se jogando para fora do balcão. Olhou para o lado distinguindo Catherine beijando Itachi Uchiha fervorosamente, parecendo tão _necessitada_ quanto ela. Aquela porcaria de comprimido, pensou amargamente, devia ser algum tipo de afrodisíaco ou de Viagra feminino, porque pelos céus, estava quase subindo pelas paredes, seria capaz de se esfregar contra uma pilastra naquele momento.

- Alex, fique só mais um pouco – Sasori disse tentando puxar-lhe pra perto mais uma vez. Sabia que não seria necessário mais do que alguns segundos de contato físico para que ela cedesse no estado que estava. Aquela droga que Itachi arrumara era realmente boa, podia ver que Alexia estava quase enfiando a própria mão entre as pernas no meio de toda aquela gente.

Quando ouviu isso, Catherine também empurrou o Uchiha. Não que quisesse se livrar dele, não mesmo, apenas queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Sasori e Alexia.

- Fique longe de mim – Ouviu Alexia dizer a Sasori, puxando o braço que ele segurava e cambaleando alguns passos para longe dele.

- Ei, Lexi – Catherine pegou-se indo atrás dela e segurando seu braço – O que aconteceu?

- Eu preciso... – Alexia sufocou, mas que maldita sensação era aquela? – Preciso... – Ela praticamente gemeu a palavra novamente – Sair...

- Garota, relaxe – Catherine disse puxando-a de volta para o balcão – Você não adora essa música? Vem dançar comigo.

Sasori e Itachi se entreolharam confusos enquanto Catherine pedia que Pietro as ajudasse a subir no balcão.

- Mas o que diabos elas estão fazendo? – Sasori perguntou.

- Não faço idéia – Itachi respondeu observando-as – Mas precisamos pegá-las de volta.

- E o que? – O ruivo indagou – Estuprá-las? – Disse mal humorado revirando os olhos.

- Ei cara, elas estão loucas de tesão por causa daqueles comprimidos – Itachi disse despreocupado – Nós temos o que elas precisam... Acredite, elas vão voltar.

Bem, assim esperava.

Quando finalmente conseguiram subir no balcão, Catherine passou a dançar sensualmente no ritmo da música puxando Alexia para que dançasse também. No primeiro momento Alexia estava tonta e confusa, mas logo deixou-se levar pelo ritmo da música, juntando-se a Catherine.

Logo todas as atenções estavam sobre elas que rebolavam sensualmente com seus corpos praticamente colados. Catherine e Alexia, as duas líderes de torcida mais cobiçadas do Konoha Gakuen, dançando sensualmente com seus corpos colados era a personificação da maior fantasia sexual de qualquer homem e até mesmo de qualquer mulher. Não havia um único par de olhos naquele lugar que não estivesse atento a cada movimento das garotas sobre o balcão. Logo havia um amontoado de pessoas ao redor do bar, assoviando, gritando coisas profanas, mas as duas garotas estavam alheias a tudo isso... Elas estavam em chamas.

Alexia deixou-se levar pela música, entregou-se ao ritmo. Em um de seus movimentos perdeu o equilíbrio pendendo para frente e, quando se deu conta, estava deitada sobre Catherine. Tudo pareceu congelar de repente. Permaneceu imóvel encarando os olhos profundamente azuis a sua frente sem saber o que fazer... E então, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que pudesse processar.

Em um instante estava deitada sobre o corpo quente de Catherine, no instante seguinte sentiu-se girar, suas costas bateram contra a madeira do balcão e Catherine estava sentada sobre seu quadril com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Uma cortina de cabelos negros caiu sobre a lateral de seu rosto e os mesmos olhos azuis que fitara um momento atrás agora lhe encaravam com um brilho de puro desejo. Sentiu algo macio contra sua boca, invadindo-lhe com o gosto de tequila e gloss de morango.

- Caralho – Xingou Sasori observando a cena – Elas estão se pegando, Uchiha.

Mas Itachi apenas riu alto.

- Sou capaz de perder a aposta, mas não perco a por nada a oportunidade de ver essas duas dando uns amassos – Disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

* * *

GENTE, mil desculpas, sei que demorei **demais **e não vou ficar tentando me explicar... Espero que o capítulo compense a demora. São quase duas da manhã e eu não vou ficar enrolando muito... Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre se estou fazendo um bom uso de seus personagens e se gostaram da primeira cena de hentai (pois é, é a primeira que escrevo assim tão explicita, espero que não tenha ficado um lixo).

Então, não se esqueçam de promover a felicidade da autora que aqui vos fala com uma review.

Ah, e não se preocupem, eu e a Anne estamos nos empenhando em Z-Blood, e o primeiro capítulo logo virá.

Beijos ;*


End file.
